Breaking The Rules
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping, Scandalshipping; In his junior year at high school Yugi began to wonder if he would ever find someone like how Atem had Seth. He least expected that someone would be his new english teacher.
1. A New Year

_**Pairings: Seto X Yugi and Atem X Seth**_

_**Warnings: This is yaoi. Don't like it then go away. Rated T for mild language and mentions of sex.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...**_

_**A/N: Woo new story! I hope it's ok... Nice reviews would really help If you want me to update it again. **_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p>Yugi waited patiently underneath the cherry blossom tree in the school courtyard. He found himself having to constantly swipe at the schedule in his hands to get the soft pink petals from blocking his view on it. Today was his first day of being a junior at Domino High and he couldn't help but be a little nervous, but who wouldn't be on their first day. Even if they had been going to the same school for two years prior. Everything was going to be different. This year would have different class's, teachers, and classmates from the two years before. He just hoped that he got at least one class with his best friend who he was currently waiting for. They agreed that they would meet here to see if they had any classes together before school. If he got stood up Yugi wouldn't forgive him for this… for at least an hour or two.<p>

Even though he was a junior now he was only sixteen and wouldn't turn seventeen until the year was over, due to the fault of going into school late. He lived in an apartment with his counterpart Atem who was seventeen and also a junior. Then with his boyfriend Seth who was nineteen and already graduated from high school and worked most of the day at the local museum. No one knew that Atem was gay and dating Seth except for Yugi who promised to keep it a secret. Yugi was also gay but the only people who knew were Atem and Seth, he felt bad for not telling his best friend but he just didn't know how he would react.

Yugi glanced down at his schedule to see which class's he had in what order. For first he had english with a blank spot where the teacher's name should be so that meant he would have a new english teacher. The last one probably either quit, retired, or strangely disappeared like a few of the other teachers. Yugi bet that they just left the country and assumed a new name. After english he had history with a teacher he didn't know which wasn't much of a surprise. Then third was math then lunch and after was chemistry, art, and then study hall. Since he was a junior he'd gotten done with having to take P.E class's which he was very happy about. Yugi was horrible at it.

"Yuge! Hey buddy!"

Yugi looked up from his schedule to be the victim of a clumsy tackle hug by Joey. He landed on the ground with a thud and Joey very uncomfortably on top of him. "Joey!" Yugi cried while laughing and playfully hitting him. When Yugi heard someone else laughing he looked beyond the dirty blonde to see Atem. "Hey Atem! You could help me!"

Atem stopped laughing to smile down at the crushed Yugi. "Sorry Aibou." He admitted while helping Joey get off the smaller boy.

When Yugi stood up he brushed himself off and gave Joey a look. "Thank you for crushing my internal organs." He muttered sarcastically while bending down to pick up the schedule he had dropped due to Joey's "hug"

Joey laughed while slapping Yugi on the back to make him drop his schedule again. "That's what best buds are for, right!"

Yugi sighed as he picked up his schedule from the ground again. "Yeah…" He trailed slightly while gripping his schedule tightly this time so that he didn't drop it.

Joey instantly looked over Yugi's schedule. "Oh hey, let's see if we got any class's together." Joey said as Atem came to stand next to Yugi to look over his schedule also. "We got english together! Room 505B!" Joey admitted while stabbing at his first class with his finger.

Yugi smiled. Glad that he had at least one class with him. "That's awesome! Do we have any more together?" Yugi questioned.

"Uhm…" Joey moved his finger down the piece of paper to gaze at the class's. When he reached study hall he stopped. "And we got this class together!" He stated as he took his hand off of Yugi's schedule.

"So first and sixth? That's great! I was scared I'd be all alone." He admitted before looking to Atem. "Do we have any class's together?" He asked while showing Atem his schedule.

Atem looked it over once before nodding and smiling. "Yes, we have art together." He admitted.

Yugi smiled even brighter. "I'm glad that I have class's with both of you guys. That'll make this year so much more fun." Yugi told happily. He'd been over nervous about being all alone in class's since he was horribly shy and couldn't make new friends very well.

"Sure will!" Joey said as he went to sit down on a rock that was near the large cherry blossom. "So either of you hear anything about the new english teacher?" He questioned while picking off a pink petal that had landed on his blue coat.

Yugi and Atem both shook their heads.

"Hmm… I haven't either. I wonder what happened to the old one." Joey stated.

"Most likely retired or got fired." Atem mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess… But I was hoping for somethin' more interesting. Like…" he thought for a moment before smiling and laughing. "Like getting abducted by aliens."

Yugi giggled but Atem gave him a stern look. "That accusation sounds like one of a ten year old… And your how old Joey? Seventeen?"

Joey glared slightly. "Come on! I was just kidding around." He suddenly crossed his arms and turned to look the other way. "Killjoy…"

Atem rolled his eyes before turning to walk away.

Yugi looked after him. "Wait, Atem!" Yugi called before he got too far.

Atem stopped to look over his shoulder at Yugi. "I'm going to go find my first class. I'll see you at lunch." He stated while gazing forward again and continuing his trek over the grass to the front of the school.

Yugi turned back to face Joey. "So who do you think the new english teacher will be?" He questioned curiously.

Joey shrugged. "Probably some old dude or lady with a ruler threatening to hit us with it in front of the class." He stated nonchalantly.

Yugi grew a nervous look. "Seriously? Are they even allowed to do that?" He asked worriedly.

Joey laughed at Yugi's fretfulness. "Nah! I was just kidding! They can't hit you with rulers, but they can hit you with books."

"Seriously?" He asked. His eyes widened even more than before.

Joey hopped off the rock laughing and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Buddy… Your way too gullible for your own good."

Yugi blushed lightly from the embarrassment before gazing down to the petal littered grass. "Sorry…"

"Hey! No need for the apologizes! I was just sayin' it's not good to be that gullible. I don't want my best friend getting taken advantage of for it." He admitted while gripping Yugi's shoulder tightly.

Yugi nodded slightly before gazing up at Joey to smile softly. "Thanks, I'm glad you're my best friend."

Joey smiled back for a moment before letting go of Yugi's shoulder to punch him there playfully. "Now don't go and get all mushy on me!" He teased.

"Don't worry about that." Yugi admitted while rolling his eyes.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring!*_

"There's the bell! Let's start our first day on the right foot and not be late, huh? Tomorrow we can be." The dirty blonde joked before walking past Yugi to the front doors where everyone else was beginning to pile in.

Yugi walked quickly to catch up with Joey before stepping on his untied shoe lace. "Ahh!" He cried before tumbling into the grass.

Joey stopped to turn and gaze at Yugi. He instantly broke out in laughter. "I said on the right foot Yuge! Not the untied one!" He shouted before approaching Yugi to help him up onto his butt.

Yugi sighed. "I know… Today is just not my day…" He admitted before shoving his schedule into his pocket to tie his shoe as quickly as he could.

When his shoe was tied Joey helped Yugi to his feet then they both made their way to the front doors.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and have some push over teacher." Joey admitted when they finally stepped off the grass to the concrete paved path that led straight to the front steps then the entrance of the school.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed. He stopped for a moment to brush off any grass and petals that could have gotten onto him from his fall before continuing. "So do you have any class's with any of our other friends?"

"Um… I think I have math with Tristan and science with Duke." He admitted.

Yugi nodded in acknowledgement. "I haven't talked to them since that party you had on Friday and I forgot to ask what class's they had." Yugi admitted. Joey had thrown a "last day of freedom" party to pretty much officially end summer. Yugi wasn't big on parties but he couldn't resist one at the beach.

"Well we'll find out." Joey said as they stepped up the steps then finally walked into the school. "Alright 505B…" He mumbled while looking down at Yugi. "Do you have any idea where that is?"

Yugi sighed. "No but I'm sure we'll find it." Yugi said as they hurriedly walked past the door to the office then down the long hallway into a large opening where people still lingered by white support beams and one of many staircases.

"Well four hundred is that way." Joey admitted as he pointed down a hallway.

"Then maybe if we walk far enough down it then it will lead us to five hundred." Yugi added. They then both quickly began walking down the hallway, glancing at each door they passed whether it was open or not. On the other side of the classroom doors were many grey and white lockers which people were still approaching and scrambling away from to get to class. When they reached the end of the hallway it was a large staircase, since going back would be pointless Yugi and Joey quickly ran up the stairs. Yugi making sure to hold the handrail since he'd fallen down the stairs many times. Running or not. As soon as they reached the top the first number they saw by an open classroom door was 501.

"Yeah! We found it." Joey cheered while beginning to walk down the hall with Yugi trailing next to him.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring!*_

"Shoot! So much for the right foot! We're late!" Joey said hastily while taking off to run a few more doors down then stop by one and turn to gaze at Yugi who had tried to keep up with him. They then both walked into the class excepting to get yelled at when they discovered the teacher wasn't even there yet. Joey sighed thankfully. "Awesome, so we aren't gonna be late."

Yugi also slightly sighed as he followed Joey to take a seat next to him at a double table. The rest of the classroom was abrupt with laughter, cheers, and yelling if the teacher didn't show up within fifteen minutes then they could leave if they really wanted too. Just in case Yugi took his tan backpack off and placed it on the floor next to his foot. He then gazed to Joey who had fixed a strap on his backpack. "I wonder where the teacher is…" Yugi trailed.

Joey shrugged while leaning back in his chair to put his feet up on the table then cross his arms. "I dunno, but if they don't show up I'm leaving."

Yugi gazed forward to look at the front of the room. They'd picked a desk that was a few back away from the teachers desk which was in the front of the room, behind that was a large white board that took up almost all of the wall. On the left wall was short cabinets and right above them were windows which took up almost the whole wall much like the white board. Each window was open and to let in fresh air which was nice. In front, behind, and next to him people talked loudly making it hard for him to even hear himself think.

"Yugi, Joey?"

Hearing his name called Yugi glanced to the side to see Tea standing next to him and smiling between him and Joey. "Hi, Tea…"

"Hey, Tea. So you got this class too?" Joey questioned from next to Yugi.

She nodded. "I got switched in last minute. Isn't it great!" She jested annoyingly.

"Totally…" Yugi mumbled.

"Yeah." Joey added.

She then told them she'd talk with them later before going back to sit down at a table farther away from them thankfully.

Joey gazed at Yugi to laugh at the expression on his face. "I'm surprised she didn't ask about Yami, she always is." He admitted.

Yugi nodded in agreement. She was _always _talking about Atem like he was her boyfriend. Yugi felt so sorry for him, and even worse that Atem had to deal with that when he was actually already in a relationship. If Seth went to school here Yugi knew there'd be a lot of problems. Luckily he didn't. Tea really needed to find some kind of hobby or something instead of being so obsessive about Atem, it was kinda scary. Though they were friends Yugi found her getting more and more annoying with the years. Atem would be sure to say the same thing.

All of a sudden there was an incredibly loud slam that sounded like a metal briefcase hitting a desk. Everyone went immediately dead silent and Yugi jumped slightly from the surprise. He gazed forward to lay eyes on their obvious teacher. He was a very tall man, he looked to be in his twenties with brown hair and bangs that went over his forehead. He had on a formal shit shirt with black pants and a belt with a bright silver buckle on it. His eyes were as cold as ice while they seemed to stare individually at each person sitting completely still. When they connected with Yugi's he could feel the annoyance of the class wear on him.

When he looked to Joey he glared very darkly. He then let go of his briefcase to walk around his desk and the few that separated them from him. When he was standing in front of their table he instantly pulled it back to cause Joey to fall backwards in his chair and the class to erupt in laughter.

"This is a classroom. Not your living room." He growled. His voice was as cold as his blue eyes while he glared intensely at Joey.

Joey glared back at him while getting up from landing on the ground. He didn't say anything while crossing his arms.

"Do it again and you can scrape gum from underneath each one of these tables for two weeks." He threatened before putting the table back where it had been. He then walked back to his desk to open his briefcase.

Joey leaned over to whisper in Yugi's ear. "This guys a total bastard."

Yugi didn't reply since he was so enveloped in gazing forward at the teacher before them.

"As you all saw I don't take lightly to slackers. If you put your feet up on my tables you will be cleaning them." He said harshly while turning to grab a pen to write very quickly on the white board. When he finished he turned and eyed Joey for a moment. Before glancing throughout the rest of the class. "I go only by Mr. Kaiba, if you feel like joking around then you can do it in detention which with me you will completely hate." He said. "I also do not take lightly to tardiness. If you walk into my classroom late then you might as well go back home because your clearly not serious about getting an education." He added while picking up a piece of paper from out of his briefcase. "Now, everyone get up. I know each one of you clearly sat by your friends and in here I will make you as far away from them as possible."

Everyone rose from their seats and moved to the sides of the classroom. Yugi gazed at all the tables seeing that there were ten tables which meant twenty students since each one could seat two. The tables were arranged so that there were three rows of three right next to each other and a single table in the back. Kaiba came to stand at the first table in the first row. He looked to the attendance and called out a name then pointed to the spot while doing the same to the chair next to it. Yugi didn't really pay much attention unless he heard a name he knew. Hopefully he would get to sit next to Joey even though Kaiba had told the class that no one would be sitting by their friends. How would he knew if they were friends or not?

Kaiba went through the first row then when reaching the middle table in the second row he called out a name he knew. "Joey Wheeler. Right here." He said harshly while pointing to the spot.

Joey moved from next to Yugi to sit down where Kaiba had told him to. They instantly glared at each other before Kaiba moved to the seat next to Joey's which Yugi was crossing his fingers for. Unfortunately his name was not called. When Kaiba finished that row then the row after that the very last table in the back was the only one left. Yugi sighed slightly, not really wanting to sit in the back.

"Tea Gardner." He called as Tea came to sit down in the spot appointed. He then moved to the spot next to hers and called out the very last name. "Yugi… Muto."

Yugi hesitantly walked over to the spot then sat down.

Kaiba then turned away to walk back to the front of the classroom. "These will be your permanent seats unless I need to move someone." He told the class while he walked around his desk to his briefcase to remove a binder, a few pieces of paper, and large lesson book. He then placed them on the desk before moving his briefcase to the ground and sitting down in the black chair for his desk. "Since today is your first day back and you expect something easy your all going to be writing an essay."

The whole class groaned.

"Enough! The essay will be about you, write about what you like to do in your free time, your favorite vacation place, music, or if you have some kind of pet. You'll be graded on grammar, punctuation, spelling, and if you even know how to write an informative essay. You will have class today to finish it, and if you don't then it is homework and will be due tomorrow on my desk when you walk in. No exceptions." He explained.

Everyone began getting out paper and pencils to begin writing their essay's when Joey spoke out.

"What's the point of this? I doubt you give a shit about what we like to do." Joey asked.

Kaiba glared. "The point of it is so I can identify how you write and if you need to be sent back to first grade to know when you have a question you raise your hand!" He yelled. "I also do not tolerate foul language in my classroom! Say it again and you can come have lunch with me here for the rest of the week."

Joey glared back before getting out his notebook and pencil to angrily begin writing the essay.

Yugi had also gotten out his notebook and pencil and had gotten down the first few sentences before Tea whispered to him.

"Isn't it lucky Mr. Kaiba put us next to each other? I bet he didn't think we were friends." She said while also working simultaneously.

"Yeah." Yugi mumbled back equally as quite. He would have rather sat next to Joey but he probably would have been moved for talking. Now having to sit next to Tea he would probably hear her start talking about Atem soon. Yugi had to admit that it was better than sitting by someone he didn't know. If he did and they did something with partners he'd be dreading it all the time. Tea was nice to him but she could just get really annoying.

xXxXx

After an unexpectedly short thirty minutes Yugi got almost done with his essay, he knew he'd be able to finish it tonight when he got home. Since there was only three minutes of class left everyone had cleaned up their things and were talking amongst themselves.

"So how is Yami doing? He wasn't at the party Joey had last Friday… Do you know why?" Tea instantly questioned while turning in her seat to look questioningly at him.

That was because he was on a date with Seth. "He's fine, and he was already busy." He told her.

"Oh, well that was kind of a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing him." She admitted before frowning slightly. She then smiled. "At least I'll be able to a lunch."

Yugi nodded. Very much looking forward to that right now. All of a sudden Yugi felt something hit his head, bounce off, and land on the floor. Yugi gazed forward to see that Joey had thrown it. Though standing next to Joey was Kaiba. Yugi could clearly tell the two didn't like each other at all, and it was only the first day. Yugi saw Kaiba point over to the paper then Joey got up and walked next to Yugi to pick it up.

Joey glanced Kaiba before at Yugi. "What a prick!" He whispered before going over to the trashcan to throw it away then sit down at his seat.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at Joey's clear fit he was having. The rest of the year in this class was sure to be interesting.

"I don't think Mr. Kaiba likes Joey all too well…" Tea mumbled obviously.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi added.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring!*_

The whole class got up and scrambled quickly out of the classroom. Since Yugi hadn't been rushing to leave he was the very last one out the door. Before leaving to barely glanced back and wasn't sure if he saw Kaiba looking at him or not. While walking towards the stairs he fished his schedule out of his pocket to see that his history class was room 401. Luckily that was just down the stairs. To see what locker he had he glanced underneath his sixth class to see that his locker was number 702, so that meant it was in the 700 hallway. He quickly looked over his class's to see that his fifth class was in the 700 hallway so that's when the best time to stop by it would be.

Yugi didn't know where Joey went, he was probably angry about what happened in class so he most likely stomped off to his second period. Yugi quickly managed himself through the groups of people then down the stairs and quickly managed to find the classroom before the bell rang.


	2. Stupid Plans of Revenge

**I'm glad this story is liked! That makes me really happy. :) If i get lots of nice reviews for this chapter I'll make sure to update sooner.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>At lunch Yugi hadn't been told where to go by any of his friends to meet up be he assumed the same place they use to eat before. Which was outside near the parking lot where a few blue tables sat with seven seats already connected to the table. When Yugi approached it he saw Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Tea already sitting at the table. Yugi approached them and could already hear Joey loud mouthing.<p>

"He's totally out to get me! I swear I've never met such a douche of a teacher!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. Joey wasn't going to let those things go. He went to sit down next to his yelling best friend with his tray of food and placed it down on the table. All of them had seemed to get pizza except for Tea who got a salad.

Joey looked to Yugi with an outraged expression. "Remember when Mr. Kaiba just pulled that table and made me fall!"

Yugi nodded and Tea laughed.

"That was so funny!" she admitted while laughing but when seeing Joey's look she quit and went back to eating.

Joey then looked to Duke and Tristan who were trying so desperately not to laugh. "If he wants to play like that then I can get right back at him!" he steamed angrily.

Duke cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't think trying to get revenge on a teacher is a smart idea."

Tristan nodded. "I agree with Duke. Just cool off about it and don't go do something drastic like spray paint his car."

Joey stared at him before smirking evilly. "That's a good idea…"

Duke elbowed Tristan in the side. "Don't give him idea's!"

Tristan took offence and elbowed him back. "It's not like I meant too!"

Duke glared before hitting him again. "Stop elbowing me!"

Tristan returned the favor. "You started it!"

"Yeah but you didn't need to hit me back!"

"Well I'm not just going to let you hit me."

"And I'm not going to just let you hit me!"

Tea frowned at the fighting boys. "Guys! Calm down!"

They gazed at Tea for a moment before to each other then scooted away as much as they could from the other.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh slightly at them. They were always fighting with each other whether it was Tristan and Duke, Joey and Duke, Tristan and Joey, or all three of them fighting. Before it had just been Joey and Tristan but that was before they met Duke. He'd fit in really well with the bickering between Tristan and Joey and they always fought about the dumbest things. Most of the time it was about who got a certain amount of food or who got the last piece of something. Yugi always made sure to never get sucked into those fights or he would have to pick sides and then someone would be mad at him, it had happened before.

"Hey guys." Atem said as he came up to the table from the parking lot with a black bag in his hands. He sat down in between Joey and Tea as everyone said their hello's.

Tea instantly was scooting closer to Atem who instantly went stiff out of his personal space being invaded. "What were you doing in the parking lot? We can't leave for lunch." She stated. For some stupid reason only seniors could leave for lunch.

"I was… Seeing a friend." Atem told her while glancing to Yugi to smile slightly.

Yugi knew who he meant and smiled back.

"Oh..." she admitted like disappointed about something.

"So how was everyone's first three class's so far?" Atem questioned as he brought a tub of mixed fruit out of his black bag along with a fork.

"Pretty good." Yugi replied. First had been the best but the second and third had been kinda boring.

"Fine." Both Duke and Tristan replied. They glared at each other for a moment before looking away from each other again.

"Mine was also good." Tea told him happily.

"Stupid." Joey growled lastly.

Atem opened up the tub of fruit then stabbed a strawberry slice with his fork. "How come?" he questioned while bringing the strawberry up to his mouth to eat. Finding it really creepy that Tea stared at him the whole time.

Joey glared at the table then to Atem. Clearly not intending the glare to him. "First class sucked. The new english teacher is a prick bastard." Joey mumbled angrily.

Atem chuckled slightly. "Well, I see you must have gotten a good first impression from them." he said sarcastically. "What did they do to get you so fired up?" he asked while finding another strawberry slice to eat.

Joey viciously took a bite of his pizza. "First he pulled the table from under my feet to make me fall!" Tea opened her mouth to add something but Joey glared at her to shut her up. "Then made me pick up a stupid piece of paper from the ground and made me look like a moron in front of everyone."

Atem frowned slightly at him. "I can see why your calling him that."

"So now he's plotting revenge." Duke added. "Tristan already suggested spray painting his car."

"It wasn't a suggestion! It was an example!" Tristan stated defensively.

Duke waved his hand carelessly at Tristan. "Yeah. Yeah. Same thing."

Tristan didn't reply. He simply began eating, probably to keep him from saying anything.

"Which was a good idea… Though right now I'm thinking of something along the lines of gluing all of the drawers on his desk shut." Joey admitted. Not aware of how dumb that plan had sounded to everyone else.

Yugi giggled lightly. "I think he keeps everything in that metal briefcase." he said.

Joey growled. "Your right… Maybe I should put a tack on his chair then… So when he sits down he'll get a nice surprise in the ass." he explained with an evil smirk.

Atem gave him a dull look. "Do you know how stupid that plan is?"

Joey stared at him for a moment before glaring in defeat. "Your right… I'll need a few hundred tacks!"

Atem face palmed.

Yugi, Tristan, and Tea laughed.

Duke rolled his eyes. "Joey, I'm sure he'd notice a few hundred tacks on his chair. Plus when would you do that? Sneak into the school in the middle of the night?"

Joey gave him a look like he was about to say yes but frowned. "No…" he trailed. Then perked up after a moment. "What if I found a way to humiliate him? Maybe startin' a rumor…" he began surely.

Yugi instantly frowned. "You know that it's mean to start rumors about someone… Even if they were mean to you."

Atem nodded in agreement. "Aibou is right. You should know better Joey."

"Hey! Come on, one little rumor wouldn't hurt." Joey said defensively.

"How do you know? How would you like it if someone started a rumor about you?" Yugi questioned.

Joey thought about it for a moment before gaining a look of anger. "I'd find who started it an kick their ass." he stated confidently.

Yugi sighed. Joey would never learn.

"You guys know I don't even care about rumors! Someone always starts them! In fact I bet there are rumors about us being spread all the time!" Joey admitted. No one could deny that what he said was true. "The only rumor that would bug me was if someone said I was gay. Then I'd definitely be kickin' someone's ass."

Yugi felt himself sink lightly in his seat. He turned his attention to his food and began eating it silently. He didn't know that Joey was so against it. That was going to make it all the harder to ever tell him. He sort of wondered if Atem was thinking the same thing.

Atem cleared his throat before speaking. "Anyways. You still shouldn't spread any rumors. I preferred the tack idea more."

"Me too…" Yugi added softly while not looking up from his food.

Joey stayed silent for a moment before bursting with an idea. "Oh! I got one!" he then looked to Yugi. "And I'm going to need your help, Yuge."

Yugi instantly looked up. "Me? Why me!"

Joey chuckled. "Relax. Just as a look out."

"I don't know Joey…" Yugi trailed very unsurely.

"Come on! I promise you won't get in any trouble!" Joey proclaimed. Looking completely honest.

"I would just have to stand outside the door and watch for him to show up?" Yugi asked. Making sure that was the only thing he had to do.

Joey nodded. "Yep! An if he does show up, you tell me then distract him while I get out then we both make a run for it!"

"I'm no good at distracting people Joey! I couldn't do that!" Yugi cried. He knew he'd fail miserably.

Joey frowned. "Just talk to him about… the essay! Ask him questions about it! Or what we're going to do that day."

Yugi really didn't want to do it but he knew Joey wouldn't leave him alone about it if he said no. "Alright… Fine."

"Yes!" Joey cheered. "Thanks bud."

"What is your plan anyways?" Yugi asked.

Joey smirked. "Oh… You'll see." He proclaimed.

"Your not going to hurt him, are you?" Yugi questioned. His good morals kept him from wanting anyone hurt, even if he didn't like them that much.

"No… Well, not too bad." Joey admitted with a large smirk plastered over his face. "So you'll need to show up at school extra early tomorrow! Say like seven."

Yugi nodded slowly.

"Great!" Joey said excitedly. "He's gonna get what's coming to him…" he trailed while finishing up his food.

Atem sighed. "Nothing good will come out of it. I'm sure your plan will backfire on you."

Joey gave him a look. "Wow, way to be supportive and reassuring! Whose side are you on!"

"All I'm saying is that getting revenge never solves your problems. If you want him to leave you alone then maybe you should just lay low." Atem explained.

"Lay low? He pulled the table from underneath my feet! I want some revenge!" Joey said strongly.

"Maybe you shouldn't of had your feet up on the table in the first place…" Atem stated as he finished off his tub of fruit to stuff the empty bin back into the black bag. "How can you already be planning revenge against him when it's the first day back? Maybe today was just a bad day for him, if you really want revenge then wait a few days and see if It continues."

Joey was silent for a minute before sighing ruggedly. "Yeah, I guess your right… As much as I don't wanna admit it…" he suddenly glared at Atem. "Damn you Yami."

Atem smirked to himself then stood up.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring!*_

All six of them cleaned up the table before getting up to throw away their trash and place their trays on top of the trashcan where they got collected. Yugi pulled out his schedule while walking in between Atem and Joey to look at where his next class, chemistry was. He was that it was 705 which was really nice since his next class was right next door to that and his locker was also in that hallway.

"Where are you going next, Aibou?" Atem asked to him.

"Chemistry." Yugi mumbled. He honestly wasn't really looking forward to it. He wasn't good at that kind of stuff and being around chemicals made him nervous.

"Ah, I have history." he replied back. "At least we have fifth together." Atem admitted.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"And then we have sixth together!" Joey added.

Yugi smiled between them. "True." Glad that after chemistry he'd have class's to look forward to.

xXxXx

As soon as chemistry was over Yugi was out of his seat and out the door as fast as he could. He was amazed that the hallways were already pretty cluttered with people when he exited the room. Though not so much people that he had to squeeze past anyone. His school wasn't overpopulated, which was nice. Yugi walked between some people down the hall and when he reached the art room he walked inside. There were seven tables in front of a large whiteboard that was covered with different drawings of all sorts of things. He noticed the teacher was sitting at her desk that was facing away from the desks.

The other students eventually began pouring in and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped.

"Sorry." Atem said as he smiled at Yugi.

Yugi calmed himself before replying. "Its fine."

They then went to sit down at a table farther away from others near the middle.

"So what do you have next?" Atem asked curiously.

"Study hall, what about you?" Yugi counter asked.

"Math." he admitted distastefully.

Yugi giggled. "Oh yeah, I already had math." he was glad to have gotten it over.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring!*_

Everyone watched as the teacher stood abruptly up from her chair. She came to stand in front of everyone and looked at all of their faces then smiled. "Welcome to art! Wow, this is the smallest class I've ever had." She admitted while sitting down on the edge of the table in front of everyone. "Well my name is Takata, I hate when students use Mrs. or Ms.! I find it irritating so I want you to call me either Takata or Akoi-sensei." she suddenly frowned. "It makes me angry that they let students refer to their teachers in such a way! Oh it bothers me deeply!" After a moment she smiled again. "Anyways, you'll soon find out that this class is very simple to pass. As long as you try I will pass you, but if you decide you think you can pass by just talking to your friends then think again!"

She then reached behind her to grab many sheets of large white paper to pass around to each table. "I want you all to draw your favorite animal, duel monster, or mythical creature, whether it be a donkey, seahorse, dragon, horse, or turtle! It's whatever you want to draw! All I ask is you color it because bedsides something like a polar bear or arctic hare every animal has color. I neither mind if you make up something but then it would count as a mythical creature. I'd like it if your animal took up most of the paper, if it doesn't then it's alright we can cut it down because when you totally finish we're going to give them a border of your choice!" she explained. When all of the paper was handed out she then went to a table where some students were already sitting to pick up a bin of pencils.

"I only want you to use a type B, H, or B2 kind of pencil. The other's smear too easily." she stated before lowering the bin back to the table. "Also before you think about stealing my pencils I check each one and have a very elaborate way of telling which pencil disappeared which class. So if you want to take one you can pay me another fifteen dollars to replace it." she admitted in a sweet yet threatening voice. "The picture will be due tomorrow by the end of class so I'll give you today and tomorrow in class to finish it." she said before moving back to her desk to sit down and continue what she had been doing. An obvious sign for them to start working.

"What are you going to draw?" Yugi questioned as he found a type B pencil to use from the bin.

Atem grabbed a H type pencil and tapped it on the paper in thought. "I'm not too sure, but I was thinking about drawing Slifer."

"Oh! That would be really cool, you should do that." Yugi stated.

Atem nodded while bringing the pencil to the paper to draw a large curved line. "What about you? What will you draw?" he questioned.

"I kinda wanted to draw a panda." Yugi admitted shyly. Not really sure if it was a good idea.

"You should." Atem replied while drawing the outline of the dragon.

"Ok." Yugi said as he started drawing his panda.

xXxXx

Within the class period Yugi managed to finish his panda, he didn't think it looked all that great but Takata had said it was very good. Since he didn't have enough time he would be putting a border on the picture tomorrow. As soon as class got out, Yugi and Atem were outside of the classroom and they said their goodbyes since they didn't have their last class together.

Now that he was in the hallway Yugi walked to the other side of the hallway to the lockers. He found his which was 702 and pulled out his schedule to find the combination then dial it into the lock. Pushing open his empty locker he dumped his history and math book inside since his teachers had said that he wouldn't need it for a few more weeks. Now that those books were gone his backpack felt so much lighter. He didn't feel like he was going to break his back carrying everything.

When he was done he closed his locker and locked it then gazed at his schedule to see that his last class of the day was study hall. A class in which he didn't have to do anything. He knew it would have been so boring if Joey wasn't in it also. He probably would have just sat for the last forty minutes of school. Maybe even got in a good nap. For the next week or so the class was going to be very pointless since none of his teachers assigned homework. Except for English. Study hall would be a good time to finish that essay.

Seeing as study hall was in 409A he needed to hurry to get to it. The problem was he didn't know where it was. He recalled passing it but couldn't remember where it was.

Yugi scrambled down the hallway until he reached the center of the school again. He gazed around for some kind of clue where the class was. Unfortunately not finding one. He groaned out of frustration before running forward up the large staircase.

Reaching the top he spotted the 300 hallway and the 500 hallway but not 400. This made him frown. How did that work? Yugi looked around some more and still couldn't find the 400 hallway. Where was it? Was his head just messing with him since he didn't want to be late? Because it clearly wasn't up here Yugi went back down the stairs and took a few breaths when reaching the bottom. All of this exercise was warring on him.

Yugi ran past the staircase when he was recomposed and up a large hallway that was also connected with the lunch room. He saw the gym and a few other classrooms but still not the one he was looking for. Yugi stopped and looked back at his schedule to make sure he hadn't read the class number wrong. After second checking himself he was that it actually said 309A. He sighed.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring!*_

"Shoot!" he exclaimed while turning back around to run down the hallway. Now he was late because he read his paper wrong. When he reached the stairs he quickly went up them, managing to trip on one of the steps but luckily not fall. At the top he went to the 300 hallway, found the class after a minute of scanning for it, then quickly walked up to the closed door. On the first day he was late for his last class. That didn't look very good.

Yugi resentfully reached for the door handle and slowly opened it. Maybe the teacher wouldn't notice him.

"Why are you late?"

Yugi sighed mentally. So much for that. He entered the classroom and shut the door behind him then gazed at the teacher. A little surprised to see that it was his english teacher. So he was the study hall teacher too? Knowing that he hated tardiness Yugi began to sweat. "I… I uh… I read my schedule wrong… And… That's why I'm late… I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise!" Yugi managed to say. Hopefully he would believe him but by the look on his face he didn't.

He glared at Yugi. "That's the worst excuse I have ever heard. Just sit down and next time I won't be so kind." he growled while going back to the laptop that in sitting on the desk before him.

Yugi turned and went to sit at a desk. Seeing Joey he sat down next to him. Surprisingly there weren't very many others in here, so his entrance wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been.

"Hate him yet?" Joey questioned in a softer voice while continuing his writing.

"I try not to hate anyone." Yugi replied while placing his backpack on the table to find his essay and a pencil.

"Oh yeah that's right. Your Mr. Let's all be best friends!" he mocked.

Yugi glanced to him and frowned. "I just don't see the point in hating people."

"I do. Especially when their an ass to me." Joey growled while gazing up to glare at Kaiba who didn't seem to take notice.

"I think your just overreacting, it's his job to make sure we're doing what we're supposed to be doing." Yugi said as he placed his backpack on the floor and began finishing up his essay.

"So your taking his side?" Joey asked. Gazing to Yugi now.

"No! I'm not taking anyone's side and I wish you would stop referring to it as that. I'm just saying to give him a chance, it's only the first day of school." Yugi admitted. "And if you hate him now imagine what it's going to be like in a few months."

Joey groaned loudly. "Ughh!"

"I don't know what your problem is, but quiet!" Kaiba snapped at him.

Joey glared at him then went back to his work.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle. He then went back to work. For his essay he only needed about another paragraph and he'd be done. Glad that when he got home he wouldn't have to do any homework. "What are you working on?"

"Stupid math… I hate the damn stuff." he muttered.

"You know, Atem is really good at math, maybe he could help you?" Yugi suggested. He recalled Atem helping him with his math homework a lot. His teacher had began to think he was cheating he kept getting A's and B's on his homework.

"Really? This stuff is gonna kill me all year, getting help from him would really help. Do you think I could come over to your place after school then?" Joey asked.

"Um…" Yugi mentally hit himself. Maybe Joey could just stay for a little while then go home before he figured anything out. He would just have to text Atem before Joey came over so he knew. "Yeah."

"Great! Thanks." Joey said while picking up his paper then leaning over to stuff them into his backpack. "Now I don't have to deal with them!" he admitted before placing his head on the table.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You do know he isn't going to do it for you right?"

Joey turned his head so he was facing Yugi. "Yeah I know. He's no push over."

Yugi smiled at him before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. "Could you watch Mr. Kaiba to make sure he doesn't see me use my phone?" he whispered.

Joey nodded while looking forward.

Yugi opened up his phone to quickly text Atem and tell him about Joey coming over after school. He just hoped he hadn't left his phone at home again.

xXxXx

After a fair twenty more minutes the bell rung to signal that school was out. Yugi had already packed up and was out the door with Joey right behind him. Everyone cluttered the hallways but Joey had taken the lead and grabbed Yugi's wrist to pull him through the crowds. After much effort they were past everyone else and walking outside towards the parking lot. Yugi was feeling incredibly nervous about having Joey come over. Seth didn't come home until six but if him and Joey caught even a single glance at each other Joey was sure to figure out something was up.

Yugi was the only friend of Atem's that Seth had met and they were trying to keep it like that until Atem wanted to tell Joey. He just hoped that he wouldn't figure out anything when coming over. Yugi really wasn't sure what Joey would do if he found out and he hoped that when he did know that he would still accept Atem and him.


	3. Close Calls

**Thank you all reviewers! I always love hearing what you thought of chapters!**

**Enjoy and review please! :)**

* * *

><p>"So you need help with your math homework?" Atem questioned Joey as they walked into the apartment.<p>

"Sure do. This damn geometry and trigonometry stuff is gonna be the death of me!" Joey admitted distastefully. All three of them walked into the kitchen and put their backpacks on the table. Yugi sat down at one of the wooden chairs while Atem and Joey went to the fridge.

"It's actually pretty simple once you understand it, but it may take some time." Atem explained while managing to grab a can of soda from the fridge before Joey began scavenging for food.

Joey pulled out a soda also along with a tub of pasta from last night. "Easy for you to say!" he then closed the fridge and turned so he could see both Yugi and Atem. "I didn't know you guys could cook. I remember the last time you tried to make something I got a burnt casserole."

Atem and Yugi glanced between each other nervously.

"Uh- I took some cooking class's since then." Atem blurted after a moment of worried silence.

Joey studied Atem for a moment before laughing. "Finally! I was worried for a while since neither of you guys could cook. I thought eventually one of you was gonna set your stove on fire or somethin'."

"Heh… yeah…" Yugi mumbled. That had been a close save on Atem's part.

Atem came to sit down next to Yugi. He placed the soda on the table before leaning closer to Yugi. "I called Seth before I met with you and Joey at the car. He didn't answer but I left a message telling him that Joey had come over. Hopefully he got it." Atem whispered while leaning back when Joey came to sit next to Atem at the square wooden table. Atem glanced from the cold pasta that Joey had began eating to Joey. "Your going to eat it cold?"

"Yeah. Taste better." he admitted while forking down his first mouth full of it then grabbing his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out his math book and the homework he had for the class.

Atem moved the papers in front of him to gaze over. He then chuckled. "This is easy. How are you having trouble with this?"

Joey glared at him before punching him in the arm. "Hey! I'm not some super geometry and trigonometry wizard!"

Atem glared slightly back while rubbing the spot that had been punched. "No need to get physical. Let's get started." he said while picking up Joey's pencil.

Yugi then stood from the table. "I think I'm gonna go up to my room. When you guys are done, wanna play a game?" he asked curiously.

"Sure!" Joey said with a smile.

Atem nodded.

Yugi smiled back at them. "Awesome!" Yugi then left the kitchen and went through the living room to the stairs. The apartment was pretty cool looking, there were a lot of ancient Egyptian tablets and statutes hanging on the walls and sitting on the coffee tables. Since Seth worked at the museum and knew pretty much everything about ancient Egypt he had gathered as many artifacts as he could. He also had gotten so many since he use to live in Egypt. Yugi knew that was why him and Atem got along so well, they were both so fascinated by Egypt. A contributing factor was that Atem was a descendent of a long line of pharaoh's which drove Seth crazy.

Yugi was so happy that Atem had someone like Seth, who loved him so much. Yugi wished he had someone like that. Though he didn't know very many people who would like a sixteen year old short wimp. Someone who could like him more than a friend, even thinking about that made him laugh. He couldn't even imagine someone actually having feelings for him that wasn't a crazy stalker. He knew what his future was going to be. Just a best friend. Just someone to go to when you needed help or some comfort.

He didn't even have the courage to tell his best friend he was gay, how could he ever tell someone he liked them or wanted to go out. He was just too shy. He would never be able to do it.

When he was up the stairs he walked down the short hallway to his room. Upon entering he closed the door then slipped off his shoes and removed his blue coat to toss on his bed that was pushed against the wall. All he had in his room besides the bed was a closet, a desk and chair in front of a window, a small T.V with a game system hooked up, and socks all across his bedroom floor like nobody's business. Sometimes he got lazy when taking them off.

Figuring cleaning them up wouldn't be a bad idea he went around his room and collected all of his socks he could find. When his arms were full he dumped them into the hamper by his door then sighed contently. That took care of that problem. Tomorrow he could start the cycle all over again. Yugi went over to the T.V set and turned it on, getting a blue screen. He pressed the stupid input button on the T.V to get his channels. Yugi picked up the remote from on top of the T.V then sat down on the floor to move onto his stomach to lay down.

Yugi carelessly flipped through the channels before getting bored with nothing good on and stopping on a channel that had some kind of movie playing. He placed his hands on the ground in front of him to rest his chin on the back of them. Not really sure what else to do since he didn't have any homework and he had to wait until Atem and Joey finished. He just hoped that they finished soon so that they would have time to play a video game or two before Joey had to leave.

Yugi watched the movie mindless while his eyes began to close. After a few minutes he yawned then closed his eyes. Letting his mind wonder off.

xXxXx

"Yugi?"

The small boy roused from his nap to be faced with Atem who was standing over him. He smiled lazily up at him. "H-Hey." he mumbled with a yawn.

Atem smiled back. "Hey, glad your awake."

Yugi slowly sat up and gazed around his slightly dark room. The light was coming from the lamp on his nightstand. How long had he napped for? "What time is it…?" Yugi questioned.

"About five thirty." he stated. "I just got back from taking Joey home. Don't worry about sleeping past when we finished. He was so hard headed and stubborn that it was almost impossible to show him one simple problem. If you want we could still play a game?"

Yugi jumped up. "Yeah!" he walked up to the T.V to change the input then bend down on his knees to turn on the game system then open the tray which was empty. "What do you want to play?"

"Hmm… I feel like beating you at a racing game." Atem admitted smugly while sitting down onto the carpet in front of the T.V.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He then reached over to the pile of games he had and picked up the case of the game they were going to play. When he didn't see it inside he turned to show it to Atem.

Atem studied it for a moment before smiling and scratching behind his head. "Sorry."

"You know it makes it really hard to find games when you do that." Yugi said while turning back to the pile of games. He began opening each one until he found the right disk.

"I know. I'm sorry." he stated again.

"Just try to get better at it. Please?" Yugi asked while placing the game on the tray then pushing it into the recognizer. He then grabbed two controllers. One he kept for himself and the other he handed to Atem while moving to sit next to him.

"Course." he said while elbowing him slightly. While the game started up Atem began questioning his counterpart. "So how was your first day? Anyone worth talking about?"

"It was fine, and the only person I heard about pretty much all day was the english teacher. Joey seriously hates him." Yugi admitted.

Atem laughed. "Oh I know. I could tell. No one threatens to place a tack on your chair unless they really loathe you. Joey seemed oh so serious about it."

Yugi smiled and laughed with him. "I kinda feel bad for our teacher. He's going to have to deal with Joey's revenge plans."

"Give Joey a few more days. I guarantee that he'll forget about his plans, realizing how dumb they are." Atem stated. "Now about the english teacher. We clearly don't have the same one, so what's he like? Is he really so horrible only after one day?" Atem questioned while him and Yugi began picking their car to use to race.

"I don't think so but I can't really judge him yet since I've only known him for forty minutes. He's really serious and I think I'm already on his bad side since I was late for sixth period. I found out that he's the study hall teacher too." Yugi explained.

"Hm. Well no one can stay mad at you for very long." he said. When they picked a track they had to wait again for it to load.

"You say that a lot." Yugi replied. Atem was always saying that to him when one of their friends seemed to get mad at him for something.

"Because it's true." Atem said as the game loaded and the timer for the race was going down by five.

Yugi blushed lightly for some reason before gripping his controller tightly. Sometimes Atem got competitive. A little too competitive.

xXxXx

"Atem!" Yugi cried as he ran down the stairs after his cheating counterpart.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Atem yelled back. He managed to get onto the other side of the couch in the living room that separated him and Yugi.

"During the last race you pushed me over! You cheated!" Yugi told him while frowning. He had been so close to winning too.

"No. I believe the wind must have knocked you down because I didn't touch you." Atem explained.

Yugi stared at him dully before running around the couch after him. Atem simply ran the other way so that now they had changed places across the couch.

"There was no wind in my room and if there was it felt a whole lot like your hand." Yugi stated as they ran around in a circle again to change places.

"I believe there was." Atem stated.

"That must have been a really strong wind then." he said a little sarcastically.

"I would say you have your own personal tornado in your room." Atem admitted with a slight smile.

"Why don't you just admit that you pushed me over to win?" Yugi asked while chasing him pointlessly around the couch again.

"Because I did no such thing!"

"You did! Stop denying it!" Yugi cried. He then chased him again but this time Atem ran into the kitchen with Yugi following right after him. "You're a cheater!" he called.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Atem ran into a tan young man who was a little stunned but didn't fall. Atem on the other hand fell to the ground with a thud. Atem rubbed his head and groaned.

"What's going on?" Asked Seth who grabbed Atem's upper arm to lift him off of the ground.

Yugi looked to Seth. "Me and Atem were racing and when I was about to win he pushed me over! Then claimed he didn't!" Yugi told him while frowning at Atem.

Seth gazed down at Atem. "Is that true?"

Atem took a moment before replying. "Yeah… won't you punish me for it…?" he asked suggestively then pressed himself into Seth.

Seth ruggedly sighed. "I'll think about it after dinner." he said while walking away from Atem to go to the brown paper bags on the counter. He began to unpack them while glancing between Atem and the backpacks on the table still.

Atem got the idea. He went over to the table and pulled the backpacks off of the tables. He put them down on the floor under the counter so they wouldn't be stepped on. He then went into the kitchen to reach for the plates at the very top shelf of the cabinet. Yugi on the other hand went to get the silverware and glass's, when making dinner they always had to help out or Seth said he wouldn't make anything for them.

When Atem grabbed one of the plates from his tippy toes he thought he had it in his grip. Instead it slipped and would have crashed on his head if Seth hadn't of caught it before it landed on him. When the plate was handed to him he smiled. "Thanks. That would have been close." he admitted.

"Well I didn't want to clean up your bloody mess off the floor." he stated. Grabbing the rest of the plates for Atem and handed them to him.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Thank you for saying that before dinner, it's always a nice thought." he said then kissed him on the cheek. "Your so sweet."

Seth glared while going back to unpacking the bags.

Yugi giggled at their conversation. They were always pretty interesting to watch.

When the table was set Yugi sat down at his spot next to Atem who was gazing at Seth who was debating between two different pans to use. Yugi thought it was funny how Seth wasn't even aware of Atem's staring. He then became curious of something.

"Atem?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed. His eyes not breaking from their gaze at Seth.

"Are you in love with Seth?" he questioned softly.

Atem turned to look at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Yugi gazed down at his lap. Feeling suddenly a little embarrassed for asking. "I was just wondering how you know…"

He smiled. "I do love Seth, and trust me when you fall in love you'll know it." his smile turned into a smirk. "Is there someone you like?"

"No! I was just wondering… because I feel like no one will ever like me that way... I'm kinda just the friend." Yugi muttered. Atem was the only person he felt comfortable talking to about these kinds of things. He was really the only one who would understand.

Atem frowned slightly. "You just gotta give it some time. You'll find someone. I mean, who wouldn't love that face of yours?" he teased.

Yugi flushed pink.

"You never know, your first boyfriend might be right in front of you and you don't even realize it!" he admitted.

Yugi laughed. "You just made it sound like you!"

Atem chuckled too. "Your cute Yugi but not my type." he suddenly gazed back at Seth. "I prefer someone tall, tan, with cobalt eyes..."

Seth turned to smirk. "And I preferred someone who knew that I hate cooking, but we don't always get what we won't now do we?"

"Well I don't think you would want either one of us to. Remember what happened the last time me and Yugi tried to bake a pie?" Atem stated while crossing his arms. Knowing he had won this little tiff.

"Yes. I also recall spending my whole Saturday with both of you cleaning the entire kitchen." he suddenly glared. "If you ever do that again I won't help you."

Atem smirked. "Yes you will."

"Really? What makes you think so?" he asked. Seeming really interested to hear his response.

Atem glanced to Yugi before back at him. "You know why."

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned around and resumed what he had been doing.

Atem laughed. "Oh how persuasive I can be."

Yugi felt a little lost. Not sure what Atem was talking about anymore. "What do you mean?"

Atem glanced to Yugi. "Nothing." he muttered.

Yugi frowned slightly before picking up his fork twirl around in between his fingers. Atem did that a lot, he'd say something like that to Seth and then wouldn't explain it. Yugi always wondered what he meant by that. He'd never asked Seth about it, maybe he would tell him.

xXxXx

After an interesting dinner of spaghetti and Atem teasing Seth about something that happened at work. Atem had been chased up stairs which meant he probably wouldn't see him until tomorrow. Yugi had volunteered to clean up dinner anyways.

While Yugi was placing the dirty plates in the washing machine he felt his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and opened it to press to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Yuge."_

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi asked while holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder so that he could put the glass's into the washing machine.

"_Sorry for just kinda leaving. I forgot I had to get to the office supply store before they closed."_

Yugi wasn't even going to ask why he needed to go there. "It's fine! I was taking a nap anyways. Atem told me that it was hard for him to teach you the stuff. Did you ever get to understand it?" Yugi asked. When he heard a faint snap of something he sighed mentally. Hopefully things wouldn't get very loud. The kitchen was right underneath Atem and Seth's bedroom. Though what was nice was that these walls were pretty thick.

"_Barely. He explained it like trying to potty train me or something." _

Yugi laughed. "That's the worst analogy I have ever heard."

"_Yeah I know… not my best but it's the only thing I could think of."_

Yugi rolled his eyes. That somehow reminded him of how Atem would sometimes refer to him as his and Seth's love child. He'd think it was funny if it didn't slightly freak him out. "Well you learned something right?"

"_Yeah, not much though. So anyways I called cuz I wanted to ask if you could get to school early tomorrow."_

Yugi frowned. "This isn't your revenge plan is it?"

"_Maybe… ah come on! Please? You just have to watch for him to show up!"_

"How do you plan on even doing this? What if he's in there when we show up?" Yugi asked. He finished putting everything in the washing machine, closed it, and turned it on then went to sit down at the table.

"_That's where you come in!"_

"No Joey! I can't distract him! What am I supposed to do?" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe Joey actually thought he could distract someone.

"_Just talk to him! Well… I'll need you to get him to stand up if he's in his chair… but just talk about the essay! Ask him to read yours to make sure it looks good."_

"Joey… I can't do that…" Yugi confessed.

"_How do you know? Come on Yugi. You won't get in trouble! I'll take the blame for everything. I promise."_

"Why do you even need to do this? If you really want revenge why can't you just wait a few days… or weeks… or months…" Yugi mumbled. He didn't like this idea at all. Joey really needed to find a different way to settle his problems with Kaiba.

_"Because the bastard disserves it! I'm not gonna let him get away with doing what he did to me! Please just help me! I've helped you plenty of times."_

Yugi sighed. He was right. He did sort of owe him. "Fine! Fine! I'll do it… but I can't promise I'll be any good at distracting him."

_"Yes! Thanks bud! So make sure to be at school at seven! We can meet at the front doors." _The line then clicked before Yugi could say anymore.

Yugi brought his phone away from his ear and closed it. He sighed slightly while standing. He knew this plan was sure to fail, he didn't understand why he didn't pick someone else. Though none of his friends probably had the same teacher so it wouldn't work. Still Yugi knew he was going to fail at this. He remembered when he was late he could barely even form his excuse.

Yugi stood up from the chair and made his way out of the kitchen. Once at the stairs and when he walked up them he went to his room with a lot on his mind about tomorrow.


	4. Backfired

**Thanks reviewers! :) I love hearing what you have to say about the story. I also have no idea why Kaiba became a teacher, but maybe we'll find out later. xD**

**Enjoy! And please review if you want to see another update!**

* * *

><p>"Joey I'm suddenly not so sure about this…" Yugi trailed meekly. His stomach twisting nervously while they walked down the hall towards their english classroom. He couldn't distract someone to save his life. "Why do you have to do this again? Why can't you just get over it…"<p>

"Because he's a prick! That's why. I'm not gonna get over it until we're even." Joey stated sternly. As they got closer to the room Joey stopped Yugi before he kept walking. "Alright. The door's open so that means he must be in there. You got your essay right?"

Yugi brought his backpack around, opened it, fishing around inside it, then pulled out the two page essay he'd written. "Yeah…" What he really should have said was no so he wouldn't have a way to distract him. He still didn't understand why Joey had picked him to do this, Yugi was probably the worst possible choice for something like this. He was already nervous when he woke up this morning and he could barely down his breakfast.

"Ok. Remember to have him look at it, that'll be the best distraction." Joey told him while they moved a little closer to the door.

"What if that doesn't work?" Yugi asked in a hushed worried whisper.

Joey gazed to the scared smaller boy. "Then we're screwed."

Yugi's eyes widened before turning to run.

Joey grabbed him by the arm before he could escape. "Don't be a baby! You promised me you'd do this!" Joey admitted before then shoving Yugi forward so that he was in the doorway.

Yugi stood like a deer in the head lights for a few moments before realizing that Kaiba wasn't even at his desk. Yugi stepped into the classroom to look around, seeing Kaiba standing near the back of the classroom facing a large metal cabinet. He appeared to be searching for something. Yugi glanced back at Joey who shooed him on. He gave him one last nervous look before swallowing the nerves and walking to the back of the classroom. He gripped his essay so tightly between his hands he could have ripped it in two. While he was walking he glanced back at the door to see Joey peering over the door frame at him.

When he got closer to Kaiba he made a frustrated noise. Yugi almost stopped but kept walking until he was close enough to speak out. "Uh... Mr. Kaiba…?" Yugi called weakly.

Kaiba turned to pierce Yugi with his threatening cobalt eyes. "And who are you again…? I recognize you, your in my first class aren't you?"

Yugi stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'm Yugi."

"Right." he stated while crossing his arms in front of him. "What do you need?" he questioned impatiently.

Yugi gazed down at the essay in his hands. "I was wondering… If you could read my essay… to make sure it's ok."

He seemed resentful of it but then gave Yugi an annoyed expression. "Alright, let me see it."

Yugi shyly handed over his essay. When their hands brushed, Yugi for unknown reasons blushed a very light pink before quickly retreating his hand to grab onto the straps of his backpack. He hadn't even realized he had blushed he was so nervous. Yugi watched as Kaiba began reading his essay. A blank expression on his face the whole time so Yugi couldn't tell if he liked it or not. He really hoped that he did. Even though he probably didn't care about his life, hopefully there were no grammar or spelling mistakes.

While he read it Yugi glanced behind him to see Joey kneeled down by his chair, he seemed to be messing with the legs of it. Yugi then gazed back to Kaiba as he spoke.

"The first two paragraphs are fine. The only thing is a run on sentence." he stated while continuing to read.

"Oh… sometimes I have trouble knowing when to end a sentence…" he admitted a little embarrassingly.

"It's common." Kaiba said as he finished reading the first page. He switched to the second one and continued.

Yugi's nerves continued to fester inside of him. He glanced over at Joey again to see him standing now. He looked at Yugi and nodded before quickly leaving the classroom. Now that he wasn't really distracting Kaiba anymore he didn't feel as nervous but for some reason he still was.

After some time Kaiba handed the essay back to him. "Everything looks fine except the run on sentence. I'm surprised there weren't millions of spelling mistakes. Teenagers tend to be careless." He spat while walking away from Yugi back to his desk.

Yugi quickly walked after him. Suddenly feeling a strong surge of guilt go through him for distracting him so that Joey could mess with his chair. Before he had a chance to do anything else Yugi spoke again. "Could you show me where the sentence is so I can fix it?" he questioned hastily. He now stood next to him in front of his desk.

Kaiba nodded before grabbing a pencil from his desk and taking Yugi's paper from him again. He put the paper on the desk then leaned over it to scan for the sentence. After a moment he underlined a very long part of Yugi's essay. "If you fix this then I guarantee you'll get an A."

"Thank you." he muttered while taking his essay from Kaiba again. "Do you mind if I just fix it now and turn it in?"

"No. Go ahead. After all it's due as soon as this class begins." he stated before picking up a large binder and walking past Yugi back to the metal cabinet.

Yugi watched as he opened it and kneeled down to place it in a secluded area of the cabinet. Something inside him said that he should tell Kaiba what Joey did, whatever it was that he did. After all it could possibly really hurt Kaiba and Joey could get in a lot of trouble. Though Joey may never forgive him for ratting him out because Kaiba was sure to confront him about it. If only there was a way Yugi could tell him without making it obvious that Joey did it. Kaiba probably already knew that Joey hated him so he would be his first guess.

When Kaiba turned and looked at him Yugi realized he had been staring at him the whole time. He blushed embarrassingly before quickly grabbing Kaiba's pencil and sitting down at the closest table. He then went to work erasing the period at the very end of his long run on sentence to correct it. In that time Kaiba had walked back to the front of his desk and was going through a few papers. While Yugi was correcting he found his eyes slowly moving away from his paper to his teacher in front of him. This happened many times before frowning to himself and focusing on the essay. He didn't know why he kept looking at him. There was just something about him, something different that drew Yugi's attention.

"This Joey Wheeler, your friends with him correct?" Kaiba all of a sudden asked. Not yet turning from the papers before him.

"Yes." Yugi replied. Wondering why he hadn't suddenly asked that.

Kaiba then moved to stand behind his chair. "He takes me for a fool doesn't he?"

Yugi had a feeling where this was going, but how could he know? He'd been talking to him the whole time. "I'm not actually sure what you mean…"Trailed Yugi.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "He thought he could break my chair without me knowing?" Kaiba then placed his hand on the chair and it instantly fell apart.

Yugi eyes widened slightly. He said no more, not wanting to actually admit that Joey had done it.

"I saw him sneak into my room while we spoke." he all of a sudden glared at Yugi. "And he had you distract me while he did it I'm guessing."

Yugi sunk in his chair. Feeling incredibly bad about it now. His eyes down casted towards the table top in shame.

"I believe it's only fair that both of you join me for lunch today. Since you technically didn't do anything I'll let you off and you can just have one lunch detention with me. Though your friend Joey will not be so lucky." Kaiba sighed ruggedly. "I swear teenagers… some are so stupid…" he muttered under his breath.

Yugi gazed up at him with a shame filled expression. "I'm sorry… I knew I shouldn't have helped him but… he's my best friend…" Yugi admitted.

"Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you can help him vandalize my things. If he told you to shoot someone, would you?" Kaiba asked. Clear anger inside his voice.

Yugi shook his head.

Kaiba stared at Yugi for a long moment before walking to the door. "I'll be back in five minutes. Stay away from my desk." he growled while leaving.

Yugi sighed when he was gone. He felt so horrible about this. Now Kaiba surely hated him too, maybe there was something he could do to make it up to him. He rather be liked by his teachers then hated and Kaiba probably lost a lot of respect and trust from Yugi. Something that Yugi really tried to keep with him. He couldn't believe he had helped Joey do that, what had he been thinking? He should have said no. If Joey was mad at him then that would be ridiculous. Yugi should be mad at him for making him have lunch detention today but it was only for one day and Joey was surely going to get many more days then him. And on the second day of school.

This year was starting out interesting.

xXxXx

Just before the bell had rung for class to start Kaiba had come back with a janitor to take care of his chair and bring in a new one. While he'd been gone Yugi had placed his essay on his desk along with his pencil. He then had moved back to his seat in the very back of the classroom just as Kaiba had come in to take care of his chair. The classroom was now full of all of the other students, who as soon as they walked in turned in their essay's. Each one in their seats whispering amongst themselves while Kaiba situated himself.

"So did Joey try his revenge?" Tea whispered to Yugi.

"Yeah… and I got in trouble for it, I'm sure Kaiba will tell Joey he had lunch detention in front of everyone." Yugi whispered back.

"Wait, why are you in trouble for it?" she asked curiously.

"Because I distracted him while Joey did something to his chair to make it break." Yugi explained.

Tea glanced over to the chair Kaiba was sitting in then back to Yugi. "But the chair seems fine to me."

"He got it replaced before the bell rung." Yugi told her.

"Oh…" she suddenly frowned. "So you and Joey won't be at lunch today?"

He shook his head. "I will be tomorrow but I doubt Joey will be."

Tea gained a look of surprise. "Wow… How did he figure out that Joey did that if you were distracting him?"

"He still saw Joey somehow… I told him I was no good at distracting." Yugi admitted. He still felt ashamed of what he'd done. He really hoped that Kaiba didn't give him an F on his essay out of spite.

Tea gazed forward as Kaiba stood up from his chair. "I can't say that's a huge surprise. Mr. Kaiba seems like the kinda guy who isn't fooled very easily."

"If only Joey had realized that before that happened." Yugi stated while also gazing forward at Kaiba who was standing before the class. His arms were crossed and was glaring at about everyone. Yugi bet that what happened earlier put him in a horrible mood. They were probably going to have a ton of homework.

"I'm amazed everyone managed to turn in their essay's. I expected less than half of the class to." he stated as he began walking down one of the rows. "I'll have them all graded by tomorrow, so today we will be going to the media center because your next assignment is a book project."

Many other students groaned and sighed.

"I had planned to do something more simple today but because of an event this morning I decided to bring on a project." Kaiba instantly gazed at Joey. A glare along with it. "And if you don't find a book Wheeler, then you can come have lunch detention with me for the next week. During then you can go to the media center to look until you find one."

"What the hell! What'd I do!" he suddenly yelled in an outburst.

"You know exactly what you did. I'll tell you now that it was poorly thought out." Kaiba admitted as he was now standing next to Joey. Looking down on him.

"Damn." he muttered just loud enough to hear.

"And for that you can scrape gum from underneath this table while you're here." he said while placing his hand on the table.

Joey merely growled this time while crossing his arms in protest.

Kaiba then gazed back at Yugi. The young boy thought that he was his next target but then Kaiba abruptly turned from him to go back to his desk. Yugi feeling relived that he hadn't had that happen to him. Kaiba then picked up a stack of papers and began handing a few to each row to pass back.

"As you will eventually all see the project will be due next Tuesday which gives you a whole week and weekend. The book has to be at least over a hundred pages and an actual novel." he explained. "Presentations will start Wednesday of next week, volunteers will get fifteen extra credit points so that will help your grade if you got a D on the essay. Which I'm sure most of you will." Kaiba remarked rudely. "Presentations will last until Thursday so if you just so happen to be gone then that will be your problem because there is no way you can make it up."

After a moment Tea rose her hand silently.

"Yes?" Kaiba called at her.

"How much is this project worth?" she questioned.

"Fifty points." he replied. "Are there any more questions? No? Then go to the media center and take your things because we will not be coming back." Kaiba instructed.

Everyone got up from their seats, put their backpacks on, and began leaving the classroom. Yugi met with Joey and they walked out together.

Surprisingly he was quiet most of the walk, he didn't began talking until they were closer to the media center.

"Did you get detention too?" Joey asked. He glanced to Yugi before back forward.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Sorry bud… I didn't mean to get you in trouble too. I thought he'd let you off the hook." Joey told him.

"Well I only have lunch detention today so he did sort of give me a break." Yugi said. He was glad that he didn't have to spend the rest of the week having lunch with Kaiba.

"Then your lucky. I know this is gonna be the worst." Joey frowned to himself. "I should have listened to Yami when he said to chill out for a few days."

Yugi nodded.

"How did he even find out? I know you didn't tell him." Joey asked.

Yugi was glad that he was trusted enough by Joey not to flat out tell Kaiba who did it. "Mr. Kaiba said that he saw you do it even though he was talking to me… I don't know how…"

"Maybe he's got a sixth sense." Joked the dirty blonde.

Yugi chuckled lightly. "Yeah, maybe."

When they reached the media center they began browsing the books. Making sure to avoid anything to do with romance which Tea was already standing at with a group of other girls. Yugi never read very much. He didn't know what would be a good book to read, but that was always what was the most fun about picking out a book. He found himself skimming all of the titles, anything funny Joey would point out and laugh at.

Eventually Joey managed to find a book about some kind of mythical war. He went to go check it out while Yugi continued to search. There were so many books upon all of the grey shelf's but none caught his eye. Nothing looked interesting enough to read. He had about thirty more minutes to find a book so there wasn't really a rush but he felt a little anxious when everyone else was finding a book and he wasn't. He hated being the last at things, even finding a book. Yugi began pulling out books to look at the covers, he'd open some and read the first page and often just put it back.

"Can't find a book?"

Yugi instantly turned seeing Kaiba standing behind him with a slight annoyed expression. One Yugi often saw him wear. "Y-Yeah…" Why had he stuttered? Was he nervous?

"Hmm…" Kaiba stood next to Yugi. Gazing at all of the books. After some time he pulled one from the top shelf where Yugi couldn't reach and brought it down. "I read this when I was in college, it was alright… maybe you'll like it." he stated while handing the book to Yugi.

Yugi looked over the book. The title was "Running From Shadow's." Yugi had never heard of it but it sounded interesting. "Thanks." he said while hugging the book to his chest and gazing downwards. "And about earlier… I really am sorry… If there's anything I could do to make up for it… because I feel really bad about it…"

When Kaiba was silent for a long moment Yugi gazed up at him. He seemed to be debating something mentally before glaring.

"Just don't turn into your friend over there." Kaiba stated while gesturing to Joey who had fallen asleep in his book.

Yugi nodded then walked away to go check out the book and so that he could frown without Kaiba seeing it. Why had he looked like he was going to say something else? What would it have been? Yugi sighed as he reached the check out desk. Two minutes later he was sitting next to Joey who he'd woken up and had opened his book to begin reading. Though he found himself staring at Kaiba more than the pages in the book. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but gaze at him.

When he got too frustrated with it he shook his head and glued his eyes to his book. He rose his elbows on the table to hold up his book and read it so that he could no longer see Kaiba beyond the book.

"Hey Yuge, you ok?" Joey suddenly asked. He had probably been watching Yugi the whole time.

Yugi glanced to him and nodded. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

Joey shrugged slightly. "I dunno, you just seemed like you were trying to swat at a bug by how fast you brought up your book."

Yugi laughed and rolled his eyes. "There's no bug. I just got uncomfortable how I was reading."

"Ah." he then leaned forward to look at the cover of Yugi's book. "What kind of book did you get?"

"Uh… I don't really know exactly what it's about yet. Mr. Kaiba picked it out for me because I couldn't find one." Yugi told him.

"Wow, he helped you? I never would have thought…" he said while then going back to read his book or skim it.

Yugi went back to reading his book also. After everyone had found a book things got quiet which made it much easier to read. Still with even the most concentration in the world Yugi could no longer fight the urge. He brought his book down slightly to look over it at Kaiba who appeared to be writing something down from a large binder filled with all kinds of different papers. Why did he keep wanting to look at him? Yugi didn't understand it but when Kaiba suddenly looked up at him Yugi quickly brought the book back in front of his face. Luckily the book was large enough to hide the red blush on his face.

Why was he blushing now? This was beginning to frustrate the small boy. What was going on with him? Was he getting sick or something? Finding out these questions would be almost impossible. Who he knew he needed to talk to was Atem. He could help him with what ever problem he may be having, or about to have.


	5. Fake Feelings

**As always thanks for the reviews! And if you havn't seen it yet but I posted a new Rivalshipping story, check it out if you'd like. I know I would like it if you did. :)**

**Enjoy! And pretty please review ! :D**

* * *

><p>Today Yugi had packed a lunch so he didn't need to go to the lunch room before going to lunch detention. With what was happening to him earlier he was really dreading this. He didn't know why he'd been blushing but he hoped that he had got over it by now. He really hoped that he wasn't getting sick either because that could be a possibility. When Yugi reached the classroom he saw a table tipped over and Joey sitting before it scraping gum from underneath it. Yugi couldn't help but laugh silently to himself. He felt bad for Joey but he had to admit it was funny. Yugi didn't even look at Kaiba as he sat down at the desk where Joey's stuff was set.<p>

Yugi placed his backpack down on the table while unzipping it and taking out his lunch. He then pushed his backpack away from him a little bit so that he could bring his lunch before him and open the bag that it was in. This morning he'd managed to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before Atem used all the peanut better. He'd also packed a sliced apple and some carrots. Yugi also reached into his backpack to grab the book so he could continue reading it while he was here.

"This is completely disgusting!" Joey growled.

Kaiba laughed humorlessly. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before breaking my chair then cussing in my classroom."

Joey gazed at Kaiba to exchange glares with him before continuing to scrape gum. "Ugh…"

Yugi glanced over to Joey from his book. "Pretend it's something else." he suggested.

"Like what? Candy?" Joey questioned while managing to get a large wad of blue gum from underneath the table. He then let it drop into the bucket he was using to collect the gum. "This is some disgusting candy then."

Yugi was going to say quarters but candy made more sense. "I was just trying to help."

"I know… sorry. This is just really gross." Joey stated while using the back of his hand to rub his forehead before trying to get some green gum off the table. "I can't believe how much gum is under here. It's like someone was trying to start a collection."

"Well I'd help you if I wasn't eating." Yugi admitted.

Joey looked to Yugi. Giving him a skeptical look. "Yeah right."

Yugi smiled at him before taking a bite of his sandwich and turning to read his book. So far it was actually pretty interesting, Kaiba was really good at picking books. Though some parts it was kind of hard to understand.

"Do I seriously have to get _all _of the gum from under here?" Joey asked while looking over to Kaiba who was on his laptop typing something.

Kaiba glanced to him. He smirked before nodding then going back to his work.

"Ugh! This could take all day!" Joey complained.

"Well your in luck because you'll have the rest of the week to clean that table. Unless you decide to cuss more in my classroom, then you'll have another one to take care of." Kaiba explained. His voice made it obvious that he was amused by Joey's constant complaining.

"No way…" he muttered.

"That's what I thought." Kaiba remarked.

After a few minutes of the sounds of scraping, page turning, chewing, and taps on the keyboard Joey began talking again.

"Have you graded the essay's yet?" Joey questioned as he got off a piece of white gum.

"I've gotten about half way through. I have graded your essay and Yugi's though." he stated.

Yugi glanced up at hearing his name said. He'd been enveloped in his book to really listen to their conversation.

Kaiba looked to Joey with a annoyed look. "I couldn't even call that thing you turned in an essay. What exactly was that? It made no sense, there were no periods, your grammar was horrible, and almost every other word was spelled wrong." Kaiba glared. "Did you even try?"

Joey glared right back at him. "Yeah I tried!"

Kaiba then gazed to Yugi. "On the other hand Yugi's essay is so far the best in the class. Not one mistake."

Yugi couldn't stop himself from blushing. He smiled very weakly at him before going back to literarily wanting to burry himself in his book.

"I suggest you take lessons from him." Kaiba told the dirty blonde as he went back to work.

Joey just growled in reply as he began viciously scraping at a piece of gum.

Yugi brought the book in front of his face while using one hand to feel his cheek. His hand could have combusted it was so warm. That just made him get even warmer. Kaiba hadn't even graded all of them, someone's essay would surely be better than his. He'd been hoping that he had got over the blushing but clearly he hadn't. He knew that he was just shy when he got complimented by people he didn't know too well but he blushed even looking at Kaiba. He had to be sick, that could be the only explanation.

After another fifteen minutes lunch ended and so did lunch detention. Joey was out of the classroom much faster than Yugi was, in fact he was just putting his book away right when Joey left. He felt awkward with just him and Kaiba in the room now but he tried to ignore it as he put his backpack on. When Yugi went to leave he suddenly found himself tripping over a book that someone had been clearly too lazy to pick up. He whimpered painfully before losing his balance and almost falling onto the hard tiled floor before he was suddenly caught before he reached the ground.

Yugi gazed up to see Kaiba standing before him with his hands on his shoulder's keeping him still. His face flushed red as he stared up into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

Yugi stared at him mindlessly before what he said registered in his brain. "Uh y-yeah… I'm f-fine." he said unconvincingly.

"Yugi, your completely red. Are you sick?" Kaiba suddenly moved a hand off of Yugi's shoulder to place on his forehead.

Yugi had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He soon turned a very dark shade of red. This feeling he was feeling was embarrassment wasn't it? If it was then why was enjoying the feel of Kaiba's hand touch him? Yugi tried to push it all away before taking a step away from Kaiba. "I'm fine! I promise." When he tried to walk past Kaiba he almost fell again due to how much his ankle suddenly hurt. Instead of falling Kaiba caught him again and held him against his side.

"If you can't walk I don't think your fine. You must have rolled your ankle, let me take you to the nurse." Kaiba said.

"No I'm ok." Yugi tried to tell him. Though his actions spoke against him when he tried to walk away again but ended up whining out of pain and leaning more onto his teacher. The awkwardness and embarrassment of the situation was almost too much to bare. As much as he had tried his ankle wouldn't let him walk.

"Yugi, your leaning on me like a crutch. You need to see the nurse." Kaiba stated before all of a sudden turning the other way to wrap an arm around his stomach and help him walk out of the classroom.

"But… don't you have class?" Yugi asked him wearily. He wouldn't want him to be late to his own class just because he had to take him to the nurse.

"No, it's my prep period. On the other hand what class's are you missing?" Kaiba questioned him. His arm around Yugi tightening slightly.

"Chemistry." he stated distastefully. Yugi already hated that class.

"I'm going to assume you'll be missing most of sixth wont you?" Kaiba suddenly asked. Seeming almost disappointed but it was hard to identify under the layer of annoyed he always had.

"I'm not going to be in there that long will I?" he didn't want to miss the rest of the day just because he was clumsy.

Kaiba thought about it for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure, it depends on how bad it really is. Though I doubt it's anything to worry about." he then gazed down to Yugi's injured ankle. "Does it really hurt?"

"Only when I walk normally." Yugi confessed.

Kaiba then glared. "Insolent brats leaving their books on the ground…" he growled angrily.

"No. No, don't blame anyone else. This was my fault, I should have been watching where I was stepping…" Yugi told him. He really should have been use to avoiding things on the ground, it was a high school after all.

"Still if there had not been a book there you wouldn't have tripped." Kaiba stated as they walked into the nurse's office. He helped Yugi sit on one of the beds then glanced to the desk where the nurse usually sat. "She must still be on her lunch break…" Kaiba muttered.

"Oh… well I guess I can just wait here." Yugi stated while scooting back on the grey bed and getting a little bit more comfortable.

Kaiba gazed to him then nodding slightly he left Yugi alone.

When Kaiba was gone Yugi let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was so glad that Kaiba hadn't decided to stay with him, even though it wasn't very likely anyways. Yugi was still wondering why Kaiba had even brought him here, since when has he ever cared that much for his students? Many times Yugi had heard him say that teenagers were stupid, so that meant him too. Then his blushing, especially when Kaiba had touched his forehead. Why had that been such a big deal? Why had somewhere deep inside him, he enjoyed it?

Yugi shook his head slightly. He couldn't be thinking like that. He didn't enjoy it, did he? Maybe somewhere deep down he had feelings for… no. He couldn't. Yugi pushed that thought back to the very back of his mind. He wouldn't even think about that. There was no way those thoughts could be true anyways, thinking about that almost made him laugh. Though the fact that he had actually thought about it made him feel weary.

What he needed to do was talk to Atem, he was sure to know what was going on when Yugi told him everything. He hoped that Atem would have a reasonable and rational explanation for what was going on with him. He didn't mean to depend on Atem for his answer but Yugi honestly had no clue what was going on with him, the blushing just almost seemed to start out of nowhere. The only thing Yugi could think of was that he was getting sick, that was the only thing that made sense to him.

Still, then why did he only blush when Kaiba was around? Yugi brought his hands up to his cheeks, they felt normal, not very hot like he was blushing. Why was this? Why did he blush when only Kaiba was around him? Yugi wished he understood what this meant. He really rather figure this out for himself but he was so clueless that he needed his counterparts help, or at least a little advice wouldn't hurt. Yugi didn't know what else to do, he had a feeling that if he just waited things might get worse. He wasn't sure how but there were probably ways.

This was just the start, first it had been when his and Kaiba's hands had brushed earlier this morning. That was when the real blushing began, then Yugi couldn't help but stare at him and when Kaiba caught him he blushed even more. Then when he complimented his essay, touched his forehead, wrapped his strong arm around his waist…

Yugi shook his head again and frowned to himself. He needed to stop thinking like that, he didn't know why he was but it needed to stop. He was just so confused about everything, he didn't really know what to think but he knew that it shouldn't be about Kaiba. There had to be another reason that he just so happened to always blush around him, and he had possibly all day to contemplate it.

xXxXx

"Well Yugi, looks like you rolled your ankle! Your lucky though, it's not too bad, very minimal." The nurse said as she brought over a bag of ice. She handed it to Yugi who was now sitting on the bed. He leaned over to hold the ice to his ankle as the nurse sat next to him. "How did this happen? Were you in gym?"

Yugi shook his head. "I was in my english classroom and I tripped over a large text book…" he admitted. Feeling pretty embarrassed about it.

She chuckled lightly. "Oh! Well I don't hear that very often." she then smiled at him. "The good thing is that your ankle should be all better in a day or so. I'm going to have you stay here until the end of the day to keep you off of your ankle and so you can keep ice on it. Don't worry about your class's, I'll have you excused from them."

Yugi nodded to her.

"When you get home I suggest you just relax, keep off of your ankle and remember to keep ice on it! If you don't it could swell and get worse!" she explained a little sternly.

"Ok. I'll do that, thank you." he was actually kind of disappointed that he had to miss the rest of his class's. He was glad that he was missing chemistry, but not art or study hall. He'd wanted to talk with Atem and Joey. Well at least he would be able to talk with Atem once they got home. As long as Joey wasn't coming over for another study session. Yugi didn't mind Joey coming over but he wondered why if he was having so much trouble why he couldn't just ask his teacher? Yugi was sure they didn't have the same one so maybe his teacher was just already expecting everyone to know how to do whatever it was that Joey was doing.

"So what class's will you be missing?" she asked while standing up and walking over to her desk. "Actually I can just look! I always forget everything is online now." she stated while logging onto her computer.

Yugi relaxed as best he could into the bed, it wasn't very comfortable but since he would be staying here the rest of the day he had to make the best out of it. He adjusted all the while keeping the ice to his ankle. He was very tempted to take it away due to how cold it was but he had to keep it on or his ankle would never get better and that was the last thing he needed.

xXxXx

When the day was finally over Yugi felt a lot better, his ankle didn't hurt as bad but he knew that didn't mean he couldn't ignore what the nurse said about what to do when he got home. Managing past the after school crowds, Yugi was on his way to the parking lot. He always met Atem by his car after school since he hated riding the bus. Today was a pretty nice day, the sun was shining brightly down, giving the trees and the school building shadow's. The nice thing was that it wasn't very hot either, surely Joey would take advantage of the nice weather and have some kind of party, like a pool party most likely this weekend.

Joey was lucky enough to own a pool, he wasn't actually rich but he had a pretty nice house. Yugi always liked going over there for sleepovers because Joey's house was so nice and because Joey was really good at throwing any kind of party. Normally if he did have a sleepover it wasn't always just Yugi, he'd most of the time invite Atem, Duke, and Tristan. Although Tristan didn't like calling it a sleepover, he had said that it sounded like a little kid thing. Either way Yugi didn't really care. He just liked going over to Joey's and spending time with his friends.

Sometimes though things would get out of hand. They sometimes fought but they always enjoyed playing pranks on each other, normally Joey and Tristan would team up against everyone else. Yugi had luckily made an alliance with Atem so they often worked together discover the pranks before they were played on them. Unfortunately for Duke, he was often the victim of most of the pranks. The worst that has ever happened to him was Joey had managed to move him outside while he slept. Yugi remembered the look on Dukes face when he came back inside, he'd almost strangled Joey for that. Though it was pretty entertaining.

When Yugi reached the parking lot he spotted Atem's pearl white car. He saw Atem already standing waiting for him, though he was speaking with a girl Yugi had never seen before. By the looks of it Atem wasn't liking her presence very much. As Yugi approached them she was frowning at him and Atem was barely giving her eye contact.

"Well if you want to you know where to find me!" she said before walking away. Almost running into Yugi in her leave.

Once she was out of ear shot Atem sighed. "I hate when that happens…" he trailed while giving Yugi a slanted smile.

"Who was that?" Yugi questioned curiously.

"I have no clue. Just some girl who thought I would go out with her." Atem told him distastefully. "So, where were you during art? You weren't skipping were you?" he asked with a light smirk before unlocking his car and going around to get into the driver's seat.

Yugi got in, shut the door, and buckled himself to the seat. "No! I twisted my ankle…" he told him.

Atem gazed at Yugi with a look of worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the nurse said that it wasn't anything too bad. As long as I ice it when I get home and try to stay off of it then it should be better in a day or so." Yugi explained.

Atem started the car and pulled out of the parking spot as he spoke. "How did this happen?" he asked while gazing through his rear view mirror to make sure he didn't hit any other cars or someone else.

"Well it was after lunch detention-"

Atem instantly stopped the car. Causing Yugi to lurch forward slightly. "You got lunch detention?" he questioned like a strict parent.

"Yeah… but it was because Joey made me apart of his revenge plan…" Yugi admitted a little embarrassingly.

Atem stared at Yugi before sighing and continuing to back up. "I should have known that Joey wouldn't listen to me. What happened?"

"Joey had me distract our english teacher while he snuck into the classroom to sabotage his chair. He really should have listened to you because it totally failed, our teacher knew Joey had snuck in. Luckily today was my only day to serve but Joey has to go through the rest of the week." Yugi explained.

"Serves him right. Now how does your ankle mix in with lunch detention?" Atem asked as he pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove down a short road that led to a red light.

"After it was over I was packing up my things and as I was leaving I tripped over a text book on the ground. Luckily the teacher caught me before my face connected with the floor. After he helped me stand up I couldn't really walk very well and found out I rolled my ankle." Yugi said.

"Really? Well that's interesting." Atem remarked. "I'm glad your ok though. The last thing we need is to pay the bill for your foot amputation."

"Atem!" Yugi cried. Not liking the idea of losing his foot.

"I was kidding!" Atem rebutted but laughed.

Yugi scowled to himself. "It wasn't funny…"

"Yugi, if you were me it would be." Atem stated while glancing to Yugi and smiling then looking back to the road.

Yugi kept his scowl as his eyes all but strayed from the road before them.

After a short ten minutes they reached the apartment, Atem parked in his usual spot and they walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Yugi walked into the kitchen, made himself a bag of ice, and went through the living room and slowly started up the stairs. All the while Atem was right behind him.

"Your not mad at me are you?" he questioned as Yugi took one step at a time up the stairs.

"Of course not. I'm never mad at you." Yugi told him. "I just don't like thinking about having my foot amputated because I tripped over a text book."

"Yeah… that wouldn't be a very good way to lose your foot. If you did you would at least want an interesting story." Atem added as they both reached the top of the stairs.

Yugi glanced back at Atem as they walked to give him a skeptical look. "like what?"

Atem thought about it for a moment as they reached Yugi's room. As Yugi dropped his backpack, ridded himself of his socks and shoes, then sat down comfortably on his bed Atem spoke. "You wrestled a shark."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah because for me that's so believable. I couldn't even see myself doing that."

"Your right… then… wrestling a crab because it thought your hair was a starfish." Atem told him. "Now that's believable!"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he placed the cold ice against his ankle. He flinched slightly but kept it where it was. "Do crabs even eat starfish?"

Atem glared slightly as he joined Yugi on his bed. "Yes they do. Why would I make that up?"

Yugi shrugged before gazing to his ankle. Seeing it had began swelling again.

"Anyways, enough about crabs and starfish. Is there anything I can get you before dinner?" Atem questioned curiously.

Yugi thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Alright." Atem moved off of the bed. "Well I have some homework I need to get to, I'll come check on you in a few hours." Yugi was told while Atem began walking to the door.

"Wait." Yugi called out.

Atem turned to look at him questionably.

"I don't want to keep you from your homework… but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Atem came back to sit down next to Yugi. "What do you want to talk about?"

Yugi gazed down to his lap a little nervously. He wasn't really sure how he could start. "Well…"


	6. Atem's Advice

_**Thanks to the reviewers and all you readers! :)**_

_**Enjoy and please review! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Wait." Yugi called out.<p>

Atem turned to look at him questionably.

"I don't want to keep you from your homework… but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Atem came back to sit down next to Yugi. "What do you want to talk about?"

Yugi gazed down to his lap a little nervously. He wasn't really sure how he could start. "Well… I'm not really sure how to explain this."

Atem rose an eyebrow.

"I feel like I might be getting sick because I keep… blushing…" Yugi admitted.

"Your not blushing now, you don't look sick." Atem replied.

"I know…" Yugi muttered. "I only really blush around… someone that's in my english and study hall class…" he decided last minute that he wasn't going to say that it was his teacher. He didn't know how Atem would react if he knew that.

"Joey?" Atem questioned with a laugh.

"No! Someone else…" Yugi replied.

"Well what's their name?" Atem questioned. Seeming to get more interested in the subject now.

"Um… I don't really know their name." that was true, he didn't know Kaiba's first name.

Atem gave him a look. "Well, in what instances have you blushed?"

"When our hands brushed and when he complimented my essay for english." Yugi decided to leave out the part about helping him when he twisted his ankle. "I also can't help but look at him… there's just something about him that… makes me feel different but I don't know what it is… and I was hoping that you might know."

After a moment Atem smirked. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Yugi turned pink. "No! it can't be… can it? What if I'm just getting sick?"

"Yugi, if your only blushing around this guy it's pretty obvious that you have a crush on him. Your not sick." Atem told him.

There was no way. Yugi wouldn't believe that, Atem had to just be messing with him. He was always teasing him about liking someone anyways. "But Atem… I really don't think I have a crush on this person… I mean… I don't feel like I like them in that way…" Yugi confessed. He had thought about it for a mere second but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, it wasn't right for him to think like that about his teacher. He was at least five years older than him.

Atem gave Yugi a skeptical look. "Really Aibou? Think about it, you may just not realize you have a crush on this guy because your so nervous around him."

"But you said I would know if I liked someone like that! You said I would know the feeling and I don't feel anything except awkward and embarrassed when I'm around him." Yugi said. He never thought of Kaiba as attractive, except for right now. Yugi swatted at the thought before it festered in his conscious mind for too long.

"Tomorrow I want you to look at him and really think about it Yugi. If you seriously feel different looking at him than anyone else then you have a crush on him. Have you ever had a real conversation with him?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded. "Once."

"And how did you feel? Were you nervous? Did you blush when you looked at him?" Atem began questioning.

Yugi didn't want to admit it but he had felt that way. "Yeah…"

Atem then smiled. "Then I think someone has their first crush!" he stated happily.

Yugi still didn't want to accept that. How could he have a crush on someone who was so much older than him? And his teacher? This couldn't be right, why would he feel like that? He didn't even like anything about Kaiba. Though as Yugi thought about it he did really like his eyes, and when he'd touched his forehead Yugi almost had wanted to nuzzle his head into the touch…

He instantly growled out of frustration. There was no way, it had to because of hormones or something. He wasn't really attracted to him, he just thought that he was. He as a teenager after all, his emotion and feelings were all mixed up. What he didn't understand was how Atem could not be feeling the same way, he did have a boyfriend but Seth was two years older than him. That wasn't very much but it was still older than him.

"How did you know when you had a crush on Seth? What made you begin to like him?" Yugi suddenly asked. Maybe if he knew how Atem felt it would make him be able to identify his feelings better than doing It blindly.

Atem was taken off guard by Yugi's sudden question but answered him. "Well, you know how I met him." Atem began.

Yugi nodded. He'd met Seth when they'd visited the museum a year ago.

"I remember when I first saw him I wasn't nervous but I felt intimidated by his looks. I have to admit that it took a little bit of nerve for me to talk to him for the first time. The more I spoke to him the more I saw how kind he was and how much we had in common. I actually became afraid that he might not be gay because he was so perfect for me. After a few days of phone calls and innocent dates I told him that I had feelings for him. Which was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I definitely don't regret it. How I knew I liked him was by the way he made me feel, it was different then the kind of feeling I get when I'm around you or one of our other friends." Atem explained to Yugi who listened intently.

"I guess I just sort of knew that I had feelings for him, I didn't really need to think much about it because I was sure of myself. You on the other hand have never had a crush on anyone so you probably just don't know what that feeling is. If you want to know for sure if you really like this guy then you need to discover that feeling and embrace it, not push it away. You also need to learn to be less nervous so that if you do feel it, your nerves don't get the better of you because if you do you'll never get anywhere with him." Atem stated. "But the most important thing right now is to know if he's even gay, because if he's not then you don't want to peruse anything. You'll just get heartbroken."

Yugi frowned slightly before gazing down to his lap. "I honestly don't know… I don't even know that much about him." what Atem had said really made sense to him. Maybe he did like Kaiba but because he was his teacher he didn't think about any of those kinds of feelings. Yugi still wasn't sure if he should trust those feelings.

"Well then you should get to know him better! Try striking up a conversation, I know that will be hard but you don't want to let your chance go by." Atem stated.

Yugi nodded but If only that was easier said than done. Yugi couldn't just start up a conversation with Kaiba, that would be strange. If he ever did do that it would have to be when there wasn't really anyone else around. There was a possibility that he could go in before school, hopefully he would be there so that Yugi could talk to him. The only thing he could think of to talk to him about that wouldn't be weird was the upcoming book project. He could also go after school.

Atem then stood back up. "Well I really gotta get to that homework now, I hope I was able to help you out." he said while beginning to exit the room.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks." Yugi told him as he left the room. Now he had something to really think about. The only way he knew he'd be able to figure out if he really had a crush on his english teacher was to do what Atem said to do. He just hoped that this wasn't the start of a mistake.

xXxXx

"Knock! Knock!"

Yugi slowly opened his eyes from his nap to gaze over to his door. He smiled lightly when he saw Atem walk in with Seth right behind him who was carrying a plate with Yugi's favorite meal on it.

Atem came to stand in front of Yugi as Seth handed the boy his dinner. "Dinner served in bed, if only I got that kind of treatment." he said before glancing to Seth with a expecting expression.

Seth gazed back and glared slightly. "Don't push it."

Atem extended his lower lip in a small pout. "I would for you!"

"Yeah right, by the time it got upstairs to me you would have eaten it." Seth stated. "No offence but I wouldn't eat anything you made me anyways. I rather not get food poisoning."

Atem gained a scowl. "Hey!" he then gazed away from Seth to look at Yugi who had began eating his hamburger. "If I made something for you, you would eat it right?"

Yugi gave Atem a shy expression. "Well… to tell you the truth I wouldn't even eat my own cooking." Yugi admitted.

Atem turned back to Seth to all of a sudden wrap his arms around him. "Oh Seth what would we do without your cooking?"

"Most likely die." he replied before scooping Atem up into his arms and kissing him briefly.

Atem smiled at him before gazing to Yugi. "We were going to watch a movie, did you want to see it too? I believe it had something to do with some kind of war… and I do realize how vague that is but I can't think of the name."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I think I'll just stay here for the rest of the night. Thanks for the offer though."

Atem nodded as Seth then carried him away to their room which was a little bit farther down the hall then Yugi's room.

After the door to his room was shut Yugi moved a little off of his bed to grab his backpack. He unzipped it and searched through it before finding his book. He figured if he was going to spend the rest of his night in his room that he might as well do something. Not that staring at the wall wasn't completely exciting to him he needed to finish this book so he could start the project. While he had been in the nurses office he'd read over the project sheet. The sheet had stated that he needed to write a three paragraph essay about the book then create a poster board of the theme of the story. Yugi figured that was easy enough, the only thing that was going to bother him was presenting in front of the class. He hated doing things like that.

Yugi sat back onto his pillows with his book in his lap and his plate sitting next to him. He opened up the book, he was about twenty pages in and so far the book was pretty good. What he got out of it so far was that the main character was trying to uncover some kind of dark cult. Normally he wouldn't read something like this but he found it very interesting and plus Kaiba had picked it out for him. He'd feel bad if he changed books after Kaiba picked this one for him.

xXxXx

After a few hours of reading it came to be ten thirty. Yugi had gotten to page fifty during that time and had finished off his dinner way before nine. Now Yugi had just finished dressing in his pajamas and was putting his book away. When that was done he grabbed the plate from his bed and the bag of once was ice that had turned into water and placed it on the plate to exit his room. Once outside he quickly walked forwards towards the stairs. His ankle felt a lot better, there was no swelling right now and hopefully he would be able to keep it that way.

Upon reaching the living room he noticed that the light in the kitchen was on. Either it had been forgotten to be turned off or someone was in there. When Yugi entered the kitchen he saw a shirtless Seth standing in front of the fridge searching for something. Yugi couldn't help but blush at him.

"Hey Seth, did you and Atem finish the movie?" Yugi questioned as he walked over to the sink to place his plate inside then empty the water from the bag.

Seth glanced to Yugi from the fridge before gazing back to it. "Yes, and it was actually good. Normally I dread watching movies that Atem picks out because they are always so horrible."

Yugi laughed lightly. That was something Atem was never good at, picking a decent movie. "That's true." he muttered while throwing away the bag then turning to Seth who had just closed the fridge. Two water bottles in his hands. He blushed a little bit more before speaking again. "Could I ask you something?"

Seth turned to face Yugi and rose an eyebrow.

"I was just curious… when you first saw Atem did you think you were ever going to end up living with us?" Yugi asked. He really hoped that didn't sound too weird to him. Yugi never talked to Seth about these kinds of things, in fact he didn't talk with him that much but tried to whenever he could. Sometimes Yugi just felt too intimidated to talk with him because he wasn't really like any of his other friends. He was nice but sometimes he could be very honest. In fact a little too honest and when he was being honest he wasn't always kind about it.

"No, why would I think about that when first meeting someone?" he asked a little harshly. "Do you mean what did I think when I first saw Atem?"

Yugi nodded. That made more sense, he was never very good at forming the right questions.

"That was almost a year ago… but I remember finding him incredibly attractive." he all of a sudden glared. "But I didn't realize he was just a pain in my ass until after we started dating."

Yugi laughed lightly. "But you love him right?"

"Of course. More then I should in fact." Seth admitted.

Yugi smiled at him. He wished someone would say that about him, Atem was so lucky.

"How long does it take to get water Seth? You know I can't lay in that position forever!" said Atem as he entered the kitchen in his boxers. He wasn't aware that Yugi was there until a few moments later.

Seth rolled his eyes at him. "You're the one who decided to lay like that in the first place."

Atem scowled before walking over to him and grabbing his wrist. He then glanced to Yugi and smiled. "Night Yugi." he said before pulling Seth out of the kitchen.

Yugi knew he didn't want to know what he had been talking about. After throwing away the bag that had once been filled with water he turned the kitchen light off and went up to his room for a goodnight's sleep.

xXxXx

Yugi had gotten himself up at a little bit later then he had yesterday. He was already showered and dressed by seven and was now downstairs enjoying a bowl of cereal. Seth sat across from him at the table, he had already finished eating and was quickly writing something down next to a picture of hieroglyphs.

"Are you translating them to english?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes, and I just finished." he said while then closing the brown hard back journal after sticking the picture inside of it. He stood up and walked over to the counter to grab his keys. "Well, have a good day Yugi and tell Atem the same."

Before Yugi could reply they heard another voice.

"Wait!" Cried Atem as he flew into the kitchen almost seemingly out of nowhere. He was in front of Seth before they had time to blink. Atem smiled up at him. "Have a good day at work and I love you."

Seth barely smiled to him before kissing him gently. "I will, and I love you too." he said then exiting the kitchen after acknowledging Yugi with a nod.

When Seth was gone Atem dropped himself down at the chair he'd been sitting at. He appeared in a sort of daze for a few moments before snapping himself out of it and smirking at Yugi. "So are you going to follow my advice about your crush, Aibou?"

Yugi blushed at the thought before nodding very slightly. "I'm really going to try…" he trailed even though he had no idea how he was going to.

"Good because you need to learn how to open up a little bit and this is the perfect opportunity." Atem said.

"But… what do you think I should talk about? The only thing I can think of is a book project that's coming up." Yugi told him. That wouldn't get him really where he wanted. Yugi wanted to know more about Kaiba, not the project. He didn't really know how to ask him anything like that because it would be taken so personally. Plus if he really did have a crush on him then he wanted to make sure that he wasn't as mean as he sometimes portrayed.

"Just start off by asking how he is and if anything interesting or exciting has come up in his life, I'm sure that will start a conversation unless he's worse then you. No offence of course." Atem advised with a smile.

"I know, and what if he says nothing? Like nothing interesting has happened." Yugi questioned. He had a feeling that Kaiba was sure to be like that, but he could be wrong.

"Hmm… then maybe ask him if he has any plans this weekend or the next. I'm sure he's not going to be doing nothing then." Atem said as he got up to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

Yugi wasn't sure if he should ask that. Asking what a teacher was doing over the weekend would be kind of strange, especially one with Kaiba's personality. He would have to remember that thought in case things did go well when he got the chance to speak with him. Yugi didn't even know when he could, before school was ruled out today since it was already seven. He could go see if he was in his classroom after school, he surely was so that might be better than before school. That way Yugi wouldn't have to worry about the bell.

The only thing though was that he had his last class with Kaiba. He would have to wait until everyone left to talk with him. Even then he might not be able to because he knew the study hall classroom wasn't his. He might move back to his real classroom after everyone was gone so that would mean Yugi would have to follow him, which he felt would be kind of strange. Then knowing Kaiba there could be a detention class he had to watch, if there was then Yugi definitely couldn't talk with him then.

Yugi gazed down at his cereal and began stirring it mindlessly. Before he thought about when to talk with Kaiba he should first figure out if he even had a crush on him or not. He didn't want to figure out how to talk with him if he didn't even like him in that way. Atem seemed pretty sure that he did so why couldn't he be sure? Yugi didn't know, but he was going to find out come first period.

"So Yugi, what does this guy of yours look like?" Atem all of a sudden questioned as he came to sit down back in front of Yugi. Cereal now in his possession.

Yugi flushed. Should he tell him what he really looked like? But what if he knew what Kaiba looked like and guessed it was him? But how could he when he didn't even have him as a teacher? Yugi was uncertain about this but didn't want to lie to Atem. "Uh… well… he's… tall."

Atem gave Yugi a look. "That's all you can tell me? Come on!"

"Um… he has blue eyes and…" Yugi was going to continue but Atem stopped him by raising up his spoon.

"Wait a second. We aren't talking about Seth are we?" he asked. A glare about to form over his face.

"No! No! I guess he just so happens to have some of the same features as him." Yugi admitted. Now thinking about it Kaiba did kinda look like Seth.

"Hmm…" Atem placed the spoon back into the bowl. He then smirked after a moment. "Then I can say you have good taste."

Yugi gave him a nervous smile.

Atem kept his smirk as he continued. "I bet he must be pretty hot if he looks anything like Seth." he remarked then took a spoon full of cereal.

Yugi couldn't help but blush. He wasn't exactly sure why he did though.

They silently ate for a few minutes before Atem started a conversation again.

"So, do you think Joey will throw a pool party this weekend or the next? I hear the weather is supposed to be really nice for awhile." Atem asked.

"Uh, probably." Yugi said. He got up with his empty bowl to go put into the dishwasher along with the two other plates that were in the sink. "I'm sure he's already thought about it."

"Yeah… so if he does have one will you go?" Atem questioned.

Yugi shrugged. "It kinda depends. If it's this weekend then probably not because I need to finish that book project."

"What if it's next weekend?" Atem inquired.

"If you go, then I'll go." Yugi told him as he grabbed his backpack from underneath the counter and put it on. He walked back to the table and sat down again.

"Hmm… I might. Though I would not be looking forward to having Tea follow me around everywhere." Atem confessed distastefully.

Yugi nodded once. Tea was sure to do that. "You know, if you just told everyone that you were dating Seth then I bet she would leave you alone." Yugi admitted.

"I know." he replied.

"Then… how come you don't?" Yugi asked.

"How come you don't tell our friends that your gay?" Atem counter asked the unexpected Yugi.

"Because I'm scared that they may not want to be my friends anymore… I know Joey is already homophobic…" Yugi remarked. He remembered the other day at lunch he had made that comment about if someone said he was gay he'd get into a fight with them. Yugi really didn't want to risk it.

"And I feel the same way. Joey's outburst fueled my resentfulness on saying anything." Said Atem. "But I believe he might be more understanding with you, after all you two are best friends."

"I know… and that's what makes it harder. If he doesn't get mad at me for being gay then he'll get mad at me for keeping a secret like this from him." Yugi said. Frowning slightly. He didn't even see what the big deal was. So what if he was gay? That didn't make him different than anyone else. He was still the same him that Joey had first met.

"Well, if you tell them then I'll also tell them. That way your not alone and if something does happen then we can take it together." He confessed with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "Thanks. At least I know that we'll always be there for each other."

Atem nodded. A few more minutes later Atem finished his cereal and placed the bowl into the dishwasher. "Ready to go?" he questioned. Picking up his key ring from the counter. He also grabbed his backpack that had been next to Yugi's underneath the counter.

"Yep!" Yugi chimed in.

They then left the apartment and headed for school. Yugi feeling more nervous than the first day.


	7. Crush

_**Thanks to everyone! :) **_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>"All of your essay's are graded and I'll be handing them all back." Kaiba stated over the silent class. He had a stack of essay's in his hands and was glancing at each one. "When I call your name come up here and get it." he said as he began reading off names.<p>

While he did so Yugi gazed at him from the back of the classroom. He wasn't listening to the names he called, he was more focused on his thoughts. As he gazed at Kaiba he felt that feeling again, but he wasn't blushing. Yet. Maybe he did have a crush on him, that would be the only explanation and telling himself that he had been sick was just an excuse to ignore the feelings. He didn't know if having a crush on his english teacher was a good or bad thing. He knew that he couldn't hope to ever date him, he was well over his age and his teacher. Though, the idea of dating him made Yugi somehow even more attracted to him.

As Yugi watched him mindlessly he didn't hear his name be called about three times. If Tea hadn't of tapped him on the shoulder he would have looked like more of an idiot.

"Yugi, go up and get your essay!" she whispered hurriedly to him.

Yugi snapped from his daze. The whole class was practically staring at him and Kaiba looked very annoyed with him. Yugi turned completely red as he stood up and quickly walked down the aisle to get his essay from Kaiba.

"Sorry…" he muttered before him.

"Do you have trouble hearing? Because I can put you in the front." Kaiba remarked. He didn't seem to make it a joke but the whole class laughed.

Yugi turned even redder from the embarrassment and shook his head. Not able to form any more words. Yugi turned away and avoided the eyes of his classmates as he walked back to his seat, luckily his ankle was better so he didn't have to worry about it swelling. Icing it the rest of the day when he had gotten home really paid off. When he was sitting down Tea looked to him.

"What did you get?" she asked while trying to peer over at his essay.

"Um." Yugi glanced to the score out of forty points. "I got forty. What about you?" he asked. Noticing she had her paper even though he hadn't heard her name be called.

"I got thirty seven." she said. "You must have gotten the best score out of the whole class. Good job!" Tea stated happily.

"Thanks." he muttered. Yugi still couldn't believe how embarrassing that had been, Kaiba probably thought he was deaf now.

"Everyone get into groups of three." Kaiba all of a sudden called out when the essay's were all handed out.

Instantly every student was up running to be with their friends for the group. Yugi and Tea had glanced to each other to insure that they were the start of a group and Joey came over to sit on the table to make their third.

"In a chair, Wheeler." Kaiba growled at him.

"In a chair, Wheeler." Joey mimicked as he grabbed a chair and sat down in it next to the table.

Yugi rolled his eyes and Tea sighed. Joey really hated Kaiba.

"What do you think we're doing?" Tea asked between the two boys.

Yugi shrugged. "Not sure."

"Something stupid probably." Joey remarked.

Tea glared slightly at him. "You could be a little bit more optimistic."

Joey gave her a dull look. "Oh sorry. We're probably going to painting rainbows and baking cookies." he mocked.

"What's your problem? Why are you so angry this morning?" Tea asked a little harshly. So it hadn't just been Yugi who noticed Joey's foul mood.

After a moment Joey sighed ruggedly. "Sorry… I'm just not lookin' forward to spending lunch detention with that prick for the next three days counting today."

"Oh, I see now. Well you disserve it! Maybe if you had listened to Yami then this wouldn't be happening." Tea stated.

Yugi actually had to agree with her. When Kaiba began speaking they all looked to him.

"Because I was told that inspiration comes better from outside then a classroom we will be going outside today." Kaiba told the class resentfully.

Many quiet cheers were heard throughout the classroom, one from Tea.

"Everyone needs to bring a notebook and pencil then go out to the front of the school. Anyone who just so happens to go missing will enjoy detention with me." Kaiba glanced to Joey and smirked.

Joey looked away from him to his friends. "Did you see that! I bet he thinks I'm gonna skip!" Joey glared to himself. "Man I'd love to punch that stupid smirk off his face…"

"Maybe it's because you think about punching him." Tea remarked.

Joey then glared to her. "If you were in my position you'd be acting the same way." he said as all of them got onto the backpacks and grabbed what was needed. They then stood up and walked out of the classroom.

While Tea and Joey bickered Yugi gazed down to the notebook in his hands. Staring at it mindlessly and wondering what he was going to do about this crush of his. He couldn't just make it go away and ignoring it wasn't possible anymore. He could always switch english class's but then he wouldn't have this class with Joey anymore. Plus they probably wouldn't let him since it was only the third day of school. He just needed to come into terms with this and try to accept it. There wasn't really much he could do for it, it wasn't like Kaiba was another student at the school. Then he would actually have a shot with him, but did he want one?

Did he really actually want to date him? Was his crush more then something innocent? He barely even knew Kaiba, he had yet had a chance to have a real conversation with him.

When Yugi checked back into reality he realized his friends were a little bit farther along, still arguing back and forth. No wonder they hadn't noticed his disappearance. He was about to catch up with them when he was stopped by another voice.

"Yugi." Kaiba called as he came to walk next to him.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Seeing that it was Kaiba next to him he looked back forward and tried to hide his growing blush. "Oh… uh Mr. Kaiba…"

"How is your ankle? I see your walking on it so it must be better." He questioned.

He actually cared? Yugi nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah… it's better."

Kaiba barely mumbled a reply. "Hmm."

When they were outside the class was gathered around the front doors. Kaiba took a quick head count to make sure everyone was still there.

"Amazing everyone is still here." he muttered before glancing between all the faces that were looking at him. "I'm assuming your all wondering why we are outside, correct?"

Many students nodded.

"In your groups I want you all to walk around campus and write down everything you see." Kaiba suddenly glared. "But don't be stupid about it and say just tree or just grass. Actually be specific. Explain what it is your looking at in your own words, then share what you wrote within your group. I shouldn't be seeing any groups collaborating either."

"So… why are we doing this?" Joey asked.

"I had a feeling you would ask me that." Kaiba remarked. "Why we are doing this is so that you can work on creativity, which I now know by your essays, that none of you have any." Kaiba added the last part rudely. "After twenty minutes we will go back to the classroom and I want everyone to turn their notebook into me for participation. Each thing you list with a detailed, creative response on what you see will be worth five points. To get a good grade you will need to list at least five things, anything over that will be extra credit but will only be worth two points." he explained.

Since he had finished talking Yugi, Tea, and Joey set off through the grass towards the large cherry blossom tree. Everyone else had gone around the school and the slackers who planned on not even doing anything sat down in the grass to talk. Yugi opened up his notebook to a fresh page as they approached the tree.

"This is a total waste of time!" Joey complained as he got up onto one of the rocks and sat down. "How are we supposed to explain what we see? How do you elaborate a tree besides saying that it has leafs…?" Joey questioned. Casting his gaze up into the branches of the cherry blossom.

"Say what it could be, like… a swing!" Tea stated then began quickly writing something down.

Joey gave her a dull look. "A swing?"

She glanced up from her writing to glare. "At least I can use my imagination." Tea gazed to Yugi who had also began writing. "What do you see?"

"Well… I kinda thought that the branches with all of the petals on them looked like clouds." he confessed.

Tea smiled. "That's a good idea! Your more creative then I am." she then looked to Joey again. "You should try and share that with Joey."

Yugi laughed as he finished writing what he saw.

"Alright fine! I'll try!" He stared up into the tree for a long time before speaking again. "I see… pink cotton candy."

"Good! See I knew you were creative!" Tea confessed before leaning closer to Yugi so she could whisper to him. "But of course it's food."

Yugi laughed and nodded at her.

Joey wrote down what he saw then spoke again. "So what next? And don't even start with the grass!"

"Um…" Tea trailed. Placing her eraser to her chin in thought.

Yugi wasn't too sure either. He walked over near Joey and kicked over a fair sized rock, instantly he jumped back seeing a large lizard before him.

Noticing Yugi's reaction Joey looked on curiously to him. "What's wrong?" he asked before Yugi pointed down at the rock. Joey followed his fingers direction before smirking. "I so call a dragon!" He stated while quickly writing it down.

"What are you guys…" she trailed off seeing the lizard then took many steps away from it. "Eww! Disgusting!" she cried.

Yugi gazed to her and frowned. "It's only a lizard." Yugi actually thought that lizards were pretty cute.

"Yeah come on Tea." Joey placed down his things to pick up the large, squirming reptile. "It ain't gonna eat ya." Joey then got off of the rock and began walking towards Tea.

She instantly glared at him while walking backwards. "Don't come over here with that!"

Joey smirked. "Use your imagination Tea! What do you see?"

"I see a disgusting creature! Now drop it!" she yelled at him.

"Aw, he's not so bad!" Joey remarked before running towards her with the lizard outstretched towards her.

"Joey!" she yelled angrily before running away from him.

Yugi watched as Joey chased Tea around the grass with the lizard, it was pretty entertaining. When Joey got too close she would shirk and run faster. He didn't even see what the big deal was, it was just a lizard. Joey had been right, it wasn't like it was going to eat her. Since Joey had said the lizard looked like a dragon Yugi said that it looked like a sea monster, maybe even a duel monster.

Eventually Joey let the lizard go and after Tea smacked him on the arm a few times they returned to the tree.

"I really hate you right now Joey." Tea remarked while collecting herself.

Joey just laughed. "It was just a little harmless fun. It wasn't like I was putting your life in any danger."

Tea just glared at him before gazing to Yugi. "Let's go find another place to look. I rather not have another encounter with something that has scales." she said before turning and walking towards the side of the school.

Yugi and Joey followed after her. As they walked Yugi glanced over to the front of the school, seeing Kaiba leaning against the wall of the school reading a book somehow almost made his legs turn into jelly. His footing stammered but he made sure to cover it up and make it unnoticeable to Joey. How did this happen? How did he just suddenly become so attracted to his teacher, it wasn't even moral. Kaiba was so much older than him and if they dated it would be completely illegal, even if Yugi wanted to be with him everyone would see it as either Kaiba was a pedophile or it was stationary rape.

Yugi didn't know what he wanted to do, did he really want to follow this crush he had and see where it took him? Maybe he should just ignore it and maybe it would go away, maybe this was just a phase. Maybe it was just his hormones, at his age who wouldn't be attracted to someone like Kaiba. Yugi could have started drooling thinking about him shirtless...

Quickly realizing what he'd been thinking he brushed it away from his conscious mind. When his friends suddenly stopped walking he halted and gazed at the patch of blue flowers they were standing before.

"Alright boys, what do you see?" she questioned while glancing between them.

"I see a lake." Yugi blurted. That was just the first thing that came to his mind. He'd almost said blue eyes but quickly decided against it.

"Hmm… and I see…" Joey leaned forward and squinted at them. "Blueberries."

"How do you see blueberries?" Tea asked.

Joey straightened himself then glanced to her. "I just do!"

"By any chance, do you happen to be hungry?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joey counter questioned.

Yugi smiled to himself before giggling. "No reason…"

xXxXx

After another ten minutes they managed to get seven things on their lists which meant four extra credit points. Yugi or Tea didn't really need them but Joey sure did since he'd stated that he'd gotten a twenty on the essay. There were now near the front of the school sitting on the ground with a few other groups who had also finished. Yugi was doodling in his notebook mindlessly, drawing a heart on the side of his list with Kaiba's name in it. So he decided that he was going to follow this crush, after all Kaiba didn't have to know. That couldn't get him into any trouble.

He knew that Kaiba would surely treat him horribly if he knew that Yugi had a crush on him. There was no possible way that he was gay anyways so why should he try to get to know him when he knew he wouldn't get anywhere? Plus Yugi would never have the courage to tell Kaiba his true feelings. He would just have to sit back idly and watch him from a distance. Yugi would never be able to really get to know Kaiba anyways even though he really wanted to. Things would just be too weird.

He couldn't believe in only three days he already had a crush on him, that seemed a little fast but he just couldn't help it. There was just something about Kaiba that made him swoon, and he couldn't help it.

After another five minutes all of the groups had finished and Kaiba instructed everyone inside. While they walked Joey brought up something.

"Hey Yuge, I was thinking about throwing a pool party next weekend. Would you wanna come?" Joey asked.

Yugi knew Joey had thought about it. "Sure, funny you should bring that up."

Joey tilted his head to the side in question. "Why's that?"

"Me and Atem were talking about that this morning." Yugi confessed.

"Ha, you guys know me too well." Joey remarked.

Once they reached the classroom they had about two more minutes before the bell rang, everyone got to their seats to grab their backpacks then placed their notebooks on Kaiba's desk where he said to turn them in.

"Want me to turn your notebook in Yugi?" Tea asked. She already had hers and Joey's in her hands.

"Sure, thanks." he said then handed her his notebook.

"So do you think Yami will come too?" Joey asked after Tea had gone to Kaiba's desk.

Yugi threw his backpack on over his shoulders before replying. "Probably, you'd have to ask him yourself though."

"I'll have to text him since I have damn lunch detention for the rest of this week." he stated distastefully before the bell rung.

The classroom soon emptied and everyone dispirited to their next class. As soon as Yugi stepped foot inside his history classroom he grew pale. He realized that he hadn't erased the heart with Kaiba's name in it from his notebook. Going back to get it now wasn't an option. His heart started beating so quickly that it could have flown out of his chest. As he sat down in his seat he hoped that maybe, just maybe Kaiba would overlook it.


	8. Welcome back, Reality

_**Thank you reviewers, it makes me happy to know that you like the story! Sometimes I feel discouraged to update, but I try not to be! :)**_

_**I hope you like the chapter! And review please! =)**_

* * *

><p>Yugi had been so stressed out the rest of the day he could barely think straight. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to erase what he'd written, Kaiba was surely going to see, it was next to his list. Would Kaiba even say anything to him? Maybe he would just pretend he didn't see it, or maybe he would just overlook it like Yugi hoped. He couldn't believe he had been so careless about that, when he handed his notebook to Tea he hadn't even been thinking about that. He'd been thinking about Joey's party.<p>

He wasn't about to go and blame Joey for this, but he just wished he hadn't been so careless. Now his secret could be exposed to the one person he never wanted to know.

Though, there was a part of him, a part deep down that wanted Kaiba to see what he drew and wrote. Then maybe by some small slim chance Kaiba might share some kind of mutual feelings towards him. That was incredibly unlikely but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that. At least now Kaiba would know that Yugi had a crush on him, even though to him it was probably going to be really strange. Plus now english and study hall were sure to be very awkward.

Yugi was thinking all these things as he walked to his last class of the day. He was really dreading this, but he couldn't skip even though he was very tempted to. He would have to face Kaiba sooner or later, and maybe he hadn't even graded the notebooks yet. Yugi still might have some time to buy before moving out of the city and changing his name. This time so he wasn't late he didn't stop by his locker, he just went straight from art to study hall.

Having missed chemistry and art yesterday hadn't been too bad. The only thing that happened in chemistry was that someone managed to blow up a bottle, and in art they started framing the pictures, which Yugi had been able to do today. Study hall he clearly didn't miss anything, he did wonder what happened when he wasn't there though, if Joey irritated Kaiba anymore. He most likely did.

There also was a chance, that if Kaiba hadn't graded the notebooks yet that he could just ask for his back in study hall. Hopefully he'd let him take it if he hadn't graded them yet. Yugi was so nervous now as he approached the classroom, his palms were sweating as he held the straps of his backpack tightly.

When he reached the classroom Yugi walked in and quickly took his seat next to Joey just before the bell rang. He didn't even look up at Kaiba as he dug through his backpack for his book.

"Hey Yuge." Joey muttered before placing the book he was reading down on the table and glaring at it. Joey hated reading.

"Hey." Replied the slightly flustered Yugi. Once he found his book he opened it and began reading. Trying to block out everything around him. So much for asking for his notebook back, he was just too nervous right now. He couldn't do it, maybe after class was over and everyone was gone.

"So I decided that the party would be next week, I texted Yami and he said he'd go if you went, so are you gonna go?" asked Joey curiously.

So much for trying to block everything out. He couldn't just ignore Joey. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Joey cheered.

Kaiba glared at him. "Quiet."

Joey glared back then went on reading his book.

xXxXx

As soon as the bell rung everyone was out of their seats and gone, Yugi and Joey were the last ones.

"You comin'?" Joey asked. Walking down the steps from the desks.

"Uh… actually I kinda need to talk with Mr. Kaiba, so you go ahead." Yugi confessed. As much as he didn't want to.

"Oh, good luck." he said before quickly disappearing out of the room. Probably glad to be out of there.

Yugi packed up his book and put his backpack on. He then slowly made his way to Kaiba's desk with a heart feeling like it was going to explode and a very nervous stomach. What was he going to say to him? What if he had already graded his notebook? When Yugi was close enough he saw that he had the class's notebooks on the desk. Great, he was screwed. His nerves fluttered more like anxious butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he hadn't graded his notebook yet, he might still be in the clear.

When Yugi was standing before his desk, he looked on nervously to Kaiba who was reading someone's notebook. "Um… excuse me…" Yugi shyly almost whispered.

Kaiba looked up with an annoyed expression.

"Could I have my notebook back… please?" Yugi questioned. He clutched his backpack straps even tighter.

"Since I finished grading it then yes, but we need to talk about it." Kaiba stated seriously. His tone of voice was so harsh that Yugi felt afraid, he must have seen it. He knew. Kaiba looked through the pile of notebook's before finding Yugi's black one. He threw it down between the two of them. "You do realize I can get fired for this kind of conduct? Worse I could go to jail, has this occurred to you?" he questioned. Slowly his anger began showing.

Yugi turned completely red and shrunk inside himself. "I'm s-sorry… I didn't mean for you to even find out…"

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Kaiba asked. He probably knew how teenagers loved to gossip.

Yugi shook his head.

He suddenly glared. "This crush you have on me needs to end. Do you know that I'm at least five years older then you are? I'm not about to lose my job for this. What ever idea you had of wanting to be with me needs to get out of your head because it will never happen."

Yugi hesitantly took his notebook and held it to his chest. He bit his lip to keep back tears. "I'm sorry…" he managed to breathe. His voice almost breaking like his fragile heart.

Kaiba's glare only seemed to intensify. "Is this another kind of stupid trick that you and Wheeler have against me? If you dare spread some kind of rumor-"

Yugi gazed down to the floor and shook his head. "No… it's not a trick… there won't be any rumors… their just my feelings…" Yugi muttered. His voice growing soft, almost so quiet that it was difficult to hear.

"Your feelings for me need to disappear. This kind of behavior is completely inappropriate." Kaiba then gestured to the door. "Get out, go home." he growled rudely.

Yugi didn't look up or say another word as he ran out of the classroom. As soon as he slammed the door unintentionally, the tears that he had been trying to keep back spilled over his cheeks. How could Kaiba be so cruel? There could have been a much nicer way of letting him down instead of yelling at him like having feelings was completely wrong. He should have listened to himself before and ignored his crush, now he didn't even know if he had a crush on him anymore.

This was like a reality check for him, he'd forgotten how mean Kaiba was. After all he saw the way he treated Joey and how he was always saying that teenagers were stupid. That meant he thought that Yugi was stupid too. He wasn't any kind of exception even though he hadn't done a thing to Kaiba. Yugi felt so pathetic, he couldn't believe he'd actually liked Kaiba. After today he didn't think he would anymore.

When a hitched breath got caught in his throat and he gasped, Yugi quickly covered his mouth and ran away from the door in case Kaiba came to see what was going on. He couldn't let Kaiba see him cry, that would make him even more pathetic. Yugi ran through the halls, luckily not having to worry about the embarrassment of others seeing him since everyone had gone home or was outside. When he got to the back of the school and was running towards the parking lot he was glad when he still saw Atem waiting for him.

Unfortunately before he could get to him, he ran into what felt like a brick wall. Which was actually just a very bulky football player. Yugi landed on the ground with a thud, he whimpered slightly from the pain of landing on the hard cement. Not a moment later he was picked up by the collar and shaken slightly.

"What's the big deal running into me like that!" the large teenager yelled. A fist ready to punch Yugi out cold.

"I-I'm sorry…" Yugi mumbled. He could barely even form a sentence due to his tears.

"What!" he yelled. He most likely had heard Yugi but was just trying to intimidate the small boy more.

"Punch him in the stomach!" another boy yelled who had been speaking with the football player. A smirk of amusement plastered on his face.

The football player glanced back to his obvious friend. "Good idea." When he looked back at Yugi he jabbed him in the stomach. Causing Yugi to cry out in pain.

Yugi didn't even squirm to get free. He didn't make any more noise except his soft cries, how could so many people be so mean to him when he hadn't done anything wrong? First Kaiba and now this guy? What was next? Was he going to get hit by a car?

"Hey! Let him go!" Atem roared angrily as he approached the two much larger boys then himself.

They both looked to Atem before dropping Yugi down onto the ground.

"You know this loser?" the other boy asked. Obviously him and Atem must have known each other.

Atem glared at him before helping Yugi up off of the ground. "He isn't a loser! We happen to be very close friends."

"Oh." The football player shrugged it off the walked off with his friend laughing.

Atem glared daggers at the back of their heads before gazing to Yugi who was clutching his most likely sore stomach. "Aibou… I know it's stupid to ask, but are you ok?"

Yugi gazed to him with a sad expression. "I… I just want to go home… please…"

Atem nodded then helped Yugi all the way to the parking lot and into the car. Once he got in and they both put their seatbelts on Atem pulled out of the parking lot. When they were waiting on the red light again he looked over to Yugi sadly. "Can I ask about what happened? Before those morons hurt you."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it r-right now…"

"Alright. I will respect that, but whenever you want to, you know that I'm always here for you." Atem reassured.

"Thank you…" Yugi was so glad to have a friend like Atem.

xXxXx

As soon as they got home Yugi had gone straight up to his room. He'd thrown his backpack onto the ground and fell onto his bed, he buried his head into his pillow and cried. He'd had horrible days but so far this one was at the top of the list. Liking Kaiba had been such a big mistake, and he couldn't believe he'd actually had a crush on his teacher. That was so strange, but he couldn't help it. Yugi growled into his pillow. He didn't know what to do!

Kaiba could be so hurtful yet he seemed to care about him because he had helped him to the nurse's office. He'd also helped him pick out a book, but then again he was a teacher and that was his job to do that. Still, he could have not helped him either of those times. There had to be some care, though after today Kaiba probably hated him as much as he hated Joey.

Maybe giving his emotions some time to sort things out would just be the best for him to do.


	9. Erupting Fight

_**Wow, thank you everyone for the reviews! :) **_

_**I hope you like this chapter! Review pretty please! =D**_

* * *

><p>The past week Yugi had completely blanked out, ever since that day Kaiba had yelled at him he became silent. He barely talked to Joey, Tea, or even Atem. The only thing he did besides eat and sleep was work on the book project, he'd managed to finish the book the day after his incident with Kaiba. He'd also finished the book project over the weekend and had presented it, barely managing to pass. He'd thought a lot about his predicament and managed to come to a conclusion that having a crush on Kaiba had been wrong.<p>

He knew better now and wasn't going to waste any more tears over the incident. Kaiba had been right when he said that it was inappropriate. Yugi had disconnected himself from his friends for almost a week and a half, so now he was at Joey's house for his pool party to break away from the rut he was forming. He felt bad that he had practically ignored everyone, he didn't even eat lunch with his friends, he'd just gone to the media center.

What happened with Kaiba had just really shook him. He'd thought it had been his first crush when he realized that it was a mistake.

Still, he couldn't help but be attracted to him. Even though he was denying his crush he knew he still had one on him. He was just so desperate to try and rid himself of it. The time he had kept to himself had helped, he wasn't as confused as he had been before about what to do or what to think. He felt more in control but he still had questions, he still denied something that was inevitable. He couldn't just rid himself of crush. Even if he wanted to.

There was just something about Kaiba, it could have been the way he spoke or the way he moved just captured Yugi's gaze. He couldn't help but stare at him, as much as he hated to admit. Yugi just hoped that soon this would just all blow over, it had been now three weeks into school which had gone by very fast and hopefully the rest of the year would follow. As soon as he was done with this year he would probably never see Kaiba again. That would just be all the better.

The recent week of school had been the worst. Ever since Kaiba had found out about Yugi's crush on him he'd been just flat out rude. Yugi didn't understand it and that had been why he barely passed his book project, because Kaiba now hated him. His grade in the class had fallen from an A to a C in a week and a half and for what? Because he was angry at Yugi for having feelings? That wasn't fair and what made it worse was that Yugi couldn't do anything about it. Though, he didn't feel this was all because of Kaiba, lately he had been so spaced out and distant that he probably didn't try very hard on his work. That could be why his grade was falling.

When he was suddenly splashed with a wave of cool water, Yugi snapped from his trance and gazed to the pool where he saw Joey smirking at him.

"Wake up! Come on and have a little fun! You've been a stick in the mud all week!" Joey shouted.

Yugi frowned slightly at him while shaking water off of him. "I know, and I'm sorry but there's just been a lot on my mind."

"Well your not here to think about whatever it is! You're here to have fun!" Joey stated.

Yugi nodded. "Just let me go and actually change first!" Yugi stood up and walked around the pool to the white door that led inside of the house. Once inside he walked down the short hallway to the bathroom where the door was already shut, he was about to knock when he heard a familiar voice come from inside.

_"I said I was sorry about what I said a few nights ago… why can't you just let it go?" _

Yugi instantly recognized that voice as Atem's. He sounded so off, like he was about to start crying. Clearly he was on his cell phone, but who was he talking to?

_"I told you that I can't find a job! I'm taking three advanced placement class's this year, and the homework is getting ridiculous."_

Yugi knew he shouldn't be listening but he couldn't help it. He had a feeling that this conversation wasn't going to end well. Was he talking to Seth? Had they been fighting and Yugi hadn't even realized it?

_"I know! I feel horrible that you have to pay for everything! Please Seth just understand that-" _he trailed off for a moment before Yugi heard him continue. _"Once school is over with I can get a job." _

Yugi frowned. Things were not sounding very good. This was so strange, Atem and Seth never fought.

_"No! Seth would you just listen to me! Please!"_

When Yugi heard something drop to the floor and a quiet sob echo off of the bathroom walls Yugi knocked gently on the door. "Atem?"

After a long moment Atem opened the door, his eyes red rimmed. He still tried to smile. "Oh, did you want to use the bathroom? Sorry." he stated before quickly escaping past Yugi and into somewhere else in the house.

Yugi was tempted to follow him but knew he needed his space after what happened. Whatever it was that just happened. Had him and Seth been fighting about Atem getting a job? And something about Seth having to pay for everything? He did after all, since Seth was the only one who had a job between the three. Was that why he was angry? Maybe there was another reason behind it? Yugi wasn't sure but he knew not to ponder on it for too long or it would really begin to bug him. Seth and Atem would surely work it out since they never fought about anything. This had to just be a little tiff. That was bound to happen in any relationship.

After Yugi got into the bathroom and changed into his swim shorts he was out by the pool again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get in yet because Joey and Tristan had began arguing in the pool, often that led to fighting. Anyone who was close enough would be sucked in and it was never fun. Instead Yugi sat on one of the pool chairs, gazing up at the clear blue sky on the gorgeous day. The heat wasn't too bad, it had to be at least in the seventies, even possibly eighties. He knew that this weather wouldn't be lasting for much longer, in another month things would start getting chiller. Hopefully this year it would snow.

Last year it had snowed for a week in December but Yugi hadn't gotten to be in it. He just so happened to have gotten sick and could only watch it fall down outside his window while he coughed up his lungs. The week after that when he had gotten better all of the snow had melted, to say the least it had been unfair. He had attempted to sneak out but Atem caught him as soon as he opened the door. He'd taken him back to his room and threatened to strap him to the bed if he got up again.

Yugi hadn't tried that again.

"Hi Yugi!" Tea chimed as she sat down in the chair next to his. Instantly crossing a leg over the other.

Yugi turned to look at her. "Hey."

"Have you seen Yami?" she almost instantly asked. Sounding incredibly anxious.

Yugi could have said yes but he knew Atem really needed to be alone right now. The last thing he needed was Tea bugging him. "No, I haven't. Sorry."

She frowned. "He came didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him since we got here. If I do I'll tell him your looking for him." he stated.

"Thanks." Tea gazed over to the Joey and Tristan who were trying to drown each other in the pool before gazing to Yugi again. "So how have you been? I've noticed that you weren't at lunch all last week and you've seemed pretty off."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that… there's just been a lot on my mind lately. I needed some time to myself to think it out but I'm better now." Yugi explained.

"That's good. I was starting to get a little worried. Care to talk about it?" she asked curiously.

"Um… it's kinda really personal and I rather not talk about it…" Yugi muttered. Since he didn't want to tell her that he was dealing with a crush on his teacher. That seemed like the best idea, to not talk about it.

"Ok. I guess I can understand that." she said with a slight frown. "But if you want to then I'll listen."

"Thanks." he said. When he saw the door to the house open out of the corner of his eye he looked over to see Atem. Tea must have saw him just as quickly as Yugi because she had already became giddy next to him.

She waved at him as soon as he was looking over at them. "Yami!" she yelled. Gesturing him over.

Yugi saw the expression on his face when he saw Tea, he almost laughed but kept it in. Atem came over to stand in front of them, Yugi could tell he was still upset by how his eyes were still a little red rimmed. Seeing him upset always hurt Yugi inside, Atem was normally always pretty happy. He hoped that him and Seth worked whatever it was out. Of course Tea didn't seem to notice he was upset, all she cared about was that he was here and she could pretend that they were dating. Which they weren't. They never would be.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tea stated. Standing up to grab his arm possessively.

Atem glanced to Yugi and sighed. "Really now?" he questioned dully.

Before Tea could say anymore a huge wave of water crashed on Atem and Tea, it even managed to get a little bit of Yugi. Tea let go of Atem to growl and shake the water off of her, then the three of them glanced to the pool. Joey and Tristan were laughing hysterically.

"That so wasn't funny!" Tea yelled at him as they high fived each other. She was about to grab onto Atem again when he suddenly jumped into the pool.

Atem rushed at Joey and Tristan, he placed his hands on both of their heads and managed to dunk them underwater. He glanced back at Yugi and gestured him over. "Come on Aibou!"

Yugi smiled at him while getting up and jumping into the pool. He wadded over to Atem just as Joey and Tristan burst out of the water. As they were trying to regain breath Atem and Yugi began splashing water at them.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled. Turning away from the two.

"Unfair!" Joey shouted. Also looking away so that he could breathe without getting water in his face.

Atem and Yugi stopped when they turned away and moved backwards quickly in case they retaliated. They moved to the edge of the pool, near where Tea now sat with a towel wrapped around her.

"Good team work." Atem said. Smiling lightly at Yugi.

He nodded. "We've always been a pretty good team."

"We have." Atem stated as Joey and Tristan turned back to glare at them. Having a feeling that their water war was just beginning.

xXxXx

At about eight pm Atem and Yugi walked back into the apartment. Laughs instantly brightening the dark living room. Yugi hadn't had that much fun in such a long time. Him and Atem had won the water struggle but Joey and Tristan claimed that they would get their revenge. He was really looking forward to the next pool party.

"I do feel bad for Tea though." Atem stated. While they'd been splashing around in the pool Tea had gotten a nice dose of it as she was leaving.

"Well she should have been expecting it! We were at a pool party after all." Yugi admitted as they walked into the kitchen.

The light over the table had already been on. Sprayed out over the table were many folded and unfolded pieces of paper. Sitting before them was Seth, busy writing something on them then configuring something in the calculator to write more.

Atem placed his keys down on the counter and hesitantly approached Seth. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing, love?" he asked curiously.

Seth instantly shrugged Atem's hand off of his shoulder. Yugi saw clearly the hurt that crossed his face. Seth looked up at Atem with a cold glare. "Paying the bills."

Atem instantly sighed and his eyes fell to the floor like ashamed of something.

"I can't keep doing this Atem. I don't make enough to keep paying for everything." he stated seriously.

"Seth… I told you I'd get a job as soon as summer started…" Atem began.

"I can't wait until then! Within a month I won't have enough money to pay the electric bill!" he growled. Gazing back to the bills and shoving them away.

Atem stepped away from him slightly. "Your acting like you don't want to work through this…"

Seth was silent for a long moment. Something that was never good. "I don't know if I want to."

"Seth…" Atem's face instantly housed a stunned, upset expression. "Don't say that…"

"Half of the time I feel like your ashamed of me, you won't even tell your friends we're dating. What else are you hiding? How do I know you really went to a pool party?" he asked. His voice slowly growing cold with anger. "How do I even know you really love me?"

"How could you even ask that? I love you more than anything!" Atem yelled.

"Then why am I just some big secret? Why won't you tell your friends about me?" he questioned. Turning his gaze to Atem.

Tears swelled in his eyes. Atem barely ever cried so it was so strange to see him cry now. Yugi wished he could do something but he knew butting in would not be a good idea. They needed to sort this out themselves.

"Because… I don't know how they will react… that doesn't mean I don't love you…" Atem stammered.

Seth slowly stood up. Gazed at Atem for a long moment, before walking over to the counter and grabbing his car keys.

Atem was already at Seth. Grabbing his hand. "Don't do this Seth. Please don't leave." He begged.

Seth didn't say a word as he harshly broke the grip Atem had on him. He looked to Atem to glare slightly before walking out of the kitchen. When they heard the door shut, Atem collapsed down onto his knees where he had been standing. He covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. Yugi watched the whole scene with a sad expression. He then kneeled down in front of Atem, wrapping his arms around him to bring him into a hug.

"It'll be ok Atem. He'll come back. Seth loves you, just right now is a really tough time. Things will get better, I promise." Yugi reassured as best as he could. Normally Yugi was the one crying and Atem was trying to comfort him. It was strange that it was the other way around.

Atem looked up from his hands to gaze at Yugi. "You really think so?" his voice sounded so broken that it hurt Yugi.

"Yes. I know he'll be back, just give him some time to cool off." he stalled for a moment before continuing. "And I can be the one to get the job if it helps."

Atem shook his head. "No. Please… please don't worry about that."

Yugi nodded before letting go of him. "I think what would be best if you went to bed. That way your not thinking about this. Rest is the best medicine for you right now." Yugi admitted. Standing up.

Atem soon followed. "Your r-right… thank you, Aibou." he placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled as best as he could. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of told me this." When he took his hand off of him he turned and left the kitchen.

Yugi sighed once Atem was gone. Things were just not going right in his life right now, hopefully by morning Seth would come back and him and Atem would make up. He couldn't believe they were even fighting in the first place, they were so perfect together. Seth had to come back, Yugi didn't doubt that he would. The only thing he was really worried about is what would happen if he didn't.


	10. Between Right and Wrong

_**It makes me so happy to know that all of you guys like this story! =D **_

_**I hope you like this chapter! Review please! **_

* * *

><p>Last night had been horrible, and the morning wasn't any better. Seth hadn't came back and Atem had gone into tears again, it had taken Yugi five minutes for him to calm down long enough so that he could drive to school without having to pull over because he could no longer see. Yugi wished he could do something else besides reassure Atem that Seth would come back, he just needed to give him some time to calm down about what happened.<p>

As Yugi walked into his english classroom his thoughts were of his counterparts relationship. He routinely walked to the back off the classroom and sat down in his seat right as the bell rung. Everyone else also already in their seats and silent, awaiting to hear what they would be doing today. Since the book projects were over no one had a clue as to what they could be possibly doing next. Yugi hoped that it wasn't another project.

When he heard Kaiba start speaking he gazed up to look at him.

"Today you will all need one of these blue books." Kaiba held up a large blue book then placed it back down on his desk. "You will be working with the person sitting next to you. On page 145 will be a very short story. You need to read it _together _and answer the four questions afterwards." he explained simply.

The class got out their notebooks and pencils and one person from each table got two books from Kaiba to bring back to their table.

"Do you mind going to go get the books? I can take them back after we're done." Tea said.

"Sure." Yugi muttered. Wishing he had said no. Yugi got up and hesitantly made his way up to Kaiba's desk. When he was in front of Kaiba he was handed two of the blue books, blushing when he felt Kaiba's hand slide over his. He mumbled a thanks before turning swiftly and going back to the desk to place the books down.

"Why are you so red?" Tea asked as she slid one of the blue books in front of her. Opening it up to the page they were supposed to be on.

"I am? Oh. I don't know." Yugi replied stupidly. If Tea believed that then she was really dimwitted. He grabbed the other book to place in front of him and open it up to the page, then opened up his notebook to a clean page.

"Hmm." she mumbled like suspecting something before changing the subject. "So, would you like to read first or should I?"

"You can if you want to." Yugi replied. He glanced up to the front to see Kaiba watching him blush, like is somehow amused him. Yugi knew he turned even redder. Why was he even looking at him? Besides for the fact he was blushing like crazy. Yugi turned his attention back to his book, he had a feeling that Kaiba was doing this on purpose. Like he really enjoying making Yugi uncomfortable.

"Ok. I'll start then." she said while beginning to read the story.

Yugi tried to listen but it was so hard due to the fact that he could still feel eyes burning holes in him. Why was Kaiba doing this to him? it wasn't like he couldn't help blushing. Every time he simply looked at Kaiba he turned into a cherry.

After a few short minutes that felt like hours to Yugi he felt Tea tap him on the shoulder. He glanced over to her with a curious expression.

"It's your turn now." she stated. Seeming a little weary of Yugi for some reason, like she knew something was wrong.

"Oh ok, where did you leave off at?" he asked.

She suddenly glared slightly. "Were you even listening to me?"

Yugi gave her a sorry expression. "No… I'm sorry…"

Tea sighed after a moment then pointed to the spot where she had stopped. "So far I've read that it's about a family who had to escape their house from a fire."

"Ok." Yugi then started reading as best he could. Not much of what he read sunk in though due to how nervous he was, he could still feel Kaiba's cold blue eyes staring at him. Soon it got to the point where Yugi could no longer take it. He suddenly stopped reading before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked as Yugi began to walk away.

"Bathroom." he managed to say before turning back to look forward. He noticed now Kaiba was no longer looking at him. When Yugi was standing before his desk he glanced up at Yugi, waiting to hear what he wanted.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked shyly. Really not wanting to keep eye contact with him.

Kaiba stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Thank you." he muttered before turning and quickly exiting the classroom. He ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. He didn't actually have to go but he just needed to get away from those eyes.

Yugi stood in front of the mirror now and gazed at himself. His blush wasn't very bad now, he was just a little pink. Why had Kaiba done that to him? He knew that he liked him, so why would he torture him like that? Like he knew Yugi couldn't focus when he was looking at him and like he knew that every time he was looking at him he would blush like that besides not being able to focus. Then why had he touched his hands like that? Yugi knew he could have handed him the books without even touching him, but he had to slide his hands over Yugi's. Probably just to torture him even more.

What Kaiba was doing was incredibly unfair, and he had to know it. This was a great factor of why he was beginning to get a bad grade in his class, because Kaiba made things so hard to focus. Maybe he should just switch out of that class and had a new english teacher, that way he knew he'd pass the class. Though a part of him still wanted to stay in this class, he liked being with Joey and if he didn't have this english class then he'd never see Kaiba again. If he switched out of his english class then he would switch out of the study hall class too.

If Yugi did that he wouldn't see Joey all day except for lunch. Plus doing that might change his whole schedule, which meant he may not have the art class with Atem anymore either. He would hate if he didn't have any more class's with his friends. That would make school much harder to get through.

When all traces of the blush disappeared from his face Yugi quickly left the bathroom and returned to class.

As he walked back in he paid no mind to anything else as he returned to his seat.

"Feel better now?" Tea questioned.

Yugi nodded.

"Well I already went through and read the rest of the story while you were gone. I also finished the questions so you can copy them if you want to." she said. Pushing over her notebook so Yugi could see it.

"Thanks." Yugi replied while grabbing his pencil and notebook. He hastily wrote down everything Tea had then closed the notebook once he was done. Yugi glanced over to the clock seeing that there was about five more minutes left, they'd finished just in time.

"Close your books and bring them up to me. Also bring your notebooks up and place them down on my desk in a neat stack." Kaiba instructed.

Tea grabbed the books and notebooks and walked up to Kaiba's desk to give him the books then place the two notebooks on his desk. After everyone had done that the bell rung and everyone left the classroom, Yugi made sure that this time he wasn't the last.

xXxXx

At lunch Yugi sat at the normal table outside with all of his friends. He'd gotten a hamburger from one of the lunch lines but wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it or not. So instead he picked up a french fry every once and a while and ate that instead. Most of his attention had gone to Atem who was sitting staring at his salad, randomly stabbing at it but not eating. Yugi frowned at him, wishing there was something he could do to cheer him up.

"Hey Yuge." Joey called to get his attention.

Yugi glanced over to Joey and rose an eyebrow.

"I asked Mr. Kaiba if there was something I could do for extra credit to bring up my grade, and he said if I wrote an essay about something and it was good enough he'd raise my grade. Since you got an A on the last essay do you think you could give me an idea about what to write about?" Joey questioned.

"Um…" Yugi trailed.

"Dolphins." Tristan suddenly blurted.

Joey glanced to him and glared. "Is your name Yugi? And why the hell would I write about dolphins?"

Tristan shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"I asked Yugi not you! I don't wanna write about damn dolphins!" Joey barked. Then looking back at Yugi.

Tristan glared then went back to eating.

"I'm honestly not really sure… just write about something that's interesting to you." Yugi confessed.

"The thing is I can't think of anything!" Joey growled. Placing both of his elbows on the table to run his hands through his hair in a frustrated motion.

"Then how about something historical?" Yugi suggested.

Joey looked up to glare. "I don't wanna write about something that would bore me to tears!"

Yugi sighed. "Then I don't know what to say Joey…"

"Why don't you write about the job you want after you get out of high school?" Atem stated a little quietly then how he normally spoke.

Joey glanced to him and nodded. "Now that's a good idea! I could write about that!" Joey all of a sudden stood up. He ran over to the trash to throw away the rest of his lunch, and ran past the table shouting a bye as he pasted.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Duke asked. Watching as he ran towards the school.

"Probably the media center to start his paper." Tristan replied.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I've never seen him run so fast to start a paper."

"Yeah, and I wonder if he knows his shoe is untied." Tea stated.

After a moment the four of them laughed about it and turned back to their lunch.

xXxXx

When his fifth class of the day ended Yugi was already heading towards study hall. Now he was really worried about Atem, he was never one to skip class's but he hadn't been in art. Had he gone home early? Or was he somewhere else in the school? Yugi didn't know but he hoped that he was ok where ever he was. Yugi pulled out his phone and glanced to it, not seeing a text so Atem must still be at school. If he'd gone home he would have texted him about it. Still he'd been so distant today that Yugi wasn't really sure what to expect he would do right now.

What was happening with Seth was really taking its toll on Atem. If only Seth knew how badly he was hurting Atem then maybe he would come back. After all he knew that he loved his counterpart very much, if he didn't come back then Yugi must not have really known that much about him. Yugi wondered if Atem even slept last night, he seemed to have calmed after they talked but who knows what happened when he went to his bedroom.

As Yugi was just about to enter the study hall classroom, Joey was just walking out of it.

Yugi turned to call out to him. "Where are you going?"

Joey glanced back over his shoulder. "Media center, bye!" he shouted back before walking a little faster.

Yugi was surprised how serious he was taking this essay. He must really want to raise his grade. Yugi then walked in the classroom and took a seat at a table nearest to the door which was only a few steps up that led to desks that were more bunched together in the classroom. The layout in here was much different then all of the other classrooms, it kinda reminded him of a collage classroom. Once he was situated he pulled out a math worksheet that he'd received and started working on that.

xXxXx

When the bell rang Yugi had just finished the worksheet which meant no homework. Now when he got home he could hopefully figure out what was going on with Atem. Hopefully he hadn't left school so at least he could talk to him, and have a ride home. After Yugi was standing he pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders and headed out of the classroom.

"Yugi."

The boy stopped hearing Kaiba call his name. Why had he done that? Was he going to yell at him some more? Yugi turned as the last of the students left the classroom.

Kaiba stood up. "Shut the door."

Yugi turned towards the door. He thought about running away having a really bad feeling about this, but shut the door instead.

"Come here." Kaiba told him.

Yugi stared at him for a long moment before slowly making his way towards Kaiba. When he was standing in front of him, he moved his hands behind him to lock in place and look down at the ground. Unable to look at him any longer. "I've been trying to get over it… I really have." Yugi confessed. Having a feeling that it was about his crush on him. When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up at Kaiba. His expression was one Yugi had never seen before.

"Yugi…" Kaiba trailed. Turning the boy and forcing him to walk back into the wall.

When Yugi was pinned to the wall and Kaiba was towering over him he felt instantly afraid. What was he going to do to him? He wasn't going to hurt him, was he? Yugi knew if he did he couldn't fight him off. Kaiba was much taller and most likely stronger than him. But Kaiba didn't seem like the kind of person who would, but he barely knew him. There could be a lot he didn't know about Kaiba.

He gazed down at Yugi for what felt like minutes on end. He almost seemed to be debating something.

Yugi also continued to stare up at him. Wondering what he was going to do and what was going on in his head.

Suddenly he reached down his hand to touch Yugi's cheek, who flinched slightly but didn't try to get away. His fingers, after spending time just resting on his cheek began wandering around his face. Moving over the side of his face, trailing along his chin, and skimming gently over his lips.

"What… what are you doing to me…" Yugi asked in a whisper. He didn't know if he should be afraid anymore or give in to enjoying his fingers over his skin.

His hand found Yugi's chin to force him to look up at him as he spoke. "You know I didn't mean to." he said. Leaving Yugi very confused.

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned softly. He couldn't help but let a few stray tears of fright slip past him.

Kaiba suddenly frowned at him. "For hurting you before. Yugi-" Kaiba used his other hand to wipe away the tears he had shed. "Stop crying."

Yugi tried his best to believe him but it was hard. After everything that had happened, what Kaiba was doing right now didn't make any sense to him. He thought Kaiba hated him, but you didn't do this to the people you hated. "What are you going to do?"

After a moment he moved closer to Yugi's face, something that caused him to blush. Kaiba looked completely honest as he spoke to Yugi. "I want to kiss you."

Yugi stared at him, there was no way he could have heard that right. This wasn't really happening was it? Kaiba couldn't actually be doing this to him. Maybe he had fallen asleep in class and this was just a dream. If it was a dream though how could he feel everything and how could he be thinking? When you dreamt you often couldn't think about things. Then this was real? Yugi now began struggling against Kaiba, trying to get free.

If anything the grip over him grew tighter.

Yugi fought harder. "Let me go!" he began crying. This was some kind of trap, Kaiba was going to hurt him. He knew it.

Suddenly Kaiba let him go and backed away. Glaring darkly to himself like completely ashamed of what he'd just done.

Yugi moved away from the wall and near to the door. He watched Kaiba place a fist down on his desk and lean over it slightly. Something inside him told him not to go, but Kaiba was going to hurt him, wasn't he? What if he wasn't? But then that didn't make any sense. Why was he doing these things to Yugi when he was the one who told him it was wrong to have a crush on him.

"I can't fight it back anymore." Kaiba growled. He then looked to Yugi. "I can't fight trying to resist you."

Yugi stayed gazing at him. Waiting to hear more.

"This never has happened… I have never felt so strongly for a student but there's something about you, Yugi. There's something different that I feel like I need to have." he looked to his desk again. "I only told you to stop because of how badly it could end."

Yugi took a step closer to him. Listening to his words.

"After all it's illegal for me to be with you." Kaiba stalled before continuing. "But, I want to risk losing my job and going to jail for you."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was really willing to risk that to be with him? Yugi hesitantly approached Kaiba, he placed his hand over his fist and felt it lose tension. "Your really willing to do that… just for me…?" Yugi questioned.

Kaiba took his attention to Yugi. "I am."

Yugi wasn't strong enough to keep back his tears. No one had ever been willing to take such a risk for him, and couldn't believe he'd thought that Kaiba was going to hurt him. If he was willing to go to jail for him then it was obvious he cared about him. Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, after all it was so wrong. He couldn't be with his teacher, but at the same time it felt right. Yugi unconsciously began to lean closer to him. Staring deeply into his cobalt eyes.

Kaiba took a hold of Yugi's chin again to keep him leaning forward as he brought their foreheads together. They stared at each other for a long moment before Kaiba spoke, his lips barely touching Yugi's, something that drove the younger crazy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi could barely think straight with Kaiba so close to him. He managed to nod his head and as soon as he did he felt lips connect with his. An instant shiver was sent up his spine, he had never kissed anyone before but Kaiba must have recognized that. The kiss was very gentle and sweet, perfect for Yugi's first kiss.

When Kaiba pulled away he looked at Yugi to see his reaction, but could barely when Yugi reconnected their lips again. This time it was more passion filled. Yugi wasn't in control for very long when he was suddenly grabbed and led somewhere he couldn't see. He didn't think about it much by how amazing Kaiba's lips felt, they were so soft and warm that Yugi could have melted. When he felt himself be pushed against something then pinned down by his wrists next to his head he opened his eyes. The kiss broke and Yugi saw that Kaiba had him down against his desk.

Kaiba attacked Yugi's lips again, the younger taking great pleasure in it. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, his english teacher was kissing him. He never thought that this would actually happen, he'd thought that he would just forever have a hopeless crush on him. When Kaiba pulled away from him Yugi was panting and pink cheeked. Kaiba realized he was forcing Yugi down and let go of his wrists.

Now that Yugi had control of his arms again he sat up on his elbows and gazed at Kaiba who straightened himself up.

"Where do you want to go with this?" he asked.

Yugi rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kaiba glared slightly since it was such a simple question. "Do you want to start seeing each other?"

Yugi blushed. "Well… I would like to…"

Kaiba smirked while leaning closer to Yugi so he could kiss him lightly. "As would I."

"But… could I call you by your first name when we aren't in school?" Yugi questioned. He'd find it weird if he always had to be so formal.

"Of course. You can call me Seto." he said while stepping back to let Yugi get up if he wanted to.

Yugi smiled. "Ok Seto!" he already loved saying his name. He then pushed himself up so that he was sitting up straight on the desk. Yugi gazed a little embarrassingly down to his lap. "Do you think we could exchange phone numbers? Maybe in case something happens?" Yugi asked. He felt really stupid for asking but didn't know any other way to.

Kaiba actually laughed, it was short but made Yugi feel less embarrassed for asking. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Yugi. "Put your number in and let me have your cell phone and I'll do the same." he said.

Yugi took Kaiba's phone and placed it in his lap before pulling out his phone and handing it to Kaiba. He was a little shy at doing so since Kaiba's phone was much nicer than his. When Kaiba's phone was in his hand he stared at it for a moment before figuring out how to put his number into the phone. After he finished and got his phone back he smiled. Though the smile quickly disappeared when he saw that Atem had texted him saying that he had gone home after lunch. How had he not seen that text?

Kaiba seemed to notice this and frowned at him. "What?"

"I just found out that I don't have a ride home… and the buses have to be gone by now…" Yugi glanced to the time. Seeing it was three. The buses were well gone by now.

"If you tell me your address, I can take you home." Kaiba offered.

"No! it's ok, I can ride the city bus." Yugi confessed. He didn't want to be a burden on him.

"Don't worry about it. I don't have anywhere to be." Kaiba stated.

Yugi felt bad but he was thankful Kaiba was being so nice. "Well… thank you… I really appreciate this." Yugi said as he got off of the desk.

"I just need to stop by my room before we leave." He stated. While walking over to the door and opening it up and holding it open for Yugi as he walked through it and thanked him.

They walked through the very empty hallways of the school, Yugi trailing behind Kaiba in sort of a daze. He couldn't believe they were seeing each other now, it had happened so fast. Yugi couldn't help but smile. Though his smile faltered slightly when thinking about Atem, he hoped that he was ok. He must not be if he went home early. When they reached Kaiba's classroom Yugi sat on top of the desk that was right in front of Kaiba's while watching him pick up the silver, metal briefcase from the ground.

Kaiba placed it on his desk then opened it and grabbed a very large stack of notebooks and managed to get them to all fit inside. When he closed it he pulled it off of the desk and held it by the handle. After that he went to the door and Yugi hopped off of the table to follow him to parking lot.

Once they reached it, Yugi was so surprised to see barely any cars. Normally it was pretty packed. As they came to stand next to a very expensive looking black car Yugi was amazed. How could he afford this when he was a teacher? He knew teachers didn't make that much. Either way Yugi walked over to the passenger's seat and got in, the windows were very dark so he could barely even look out of them. The seats were a light grey leather and the inside had a mint smell. He quickly put his seat belt on as Kaiba placed the briefcase down on the floor and got into the driver's seat.

"You have a really nice car." Yugi mumbled.

"I've actually had this car for a few years." Kaiba stated. He then looked over to Yugi. "I need to know your address if you want me to take you home."

Yugi blushed from the realization of that. He quickly told Kaiba his address and he pulled out of the school's parking lot to take Yugi home.

xXxXx

"Thanks for taking me home, I really appreciate this." Yugi stated outside the driver's window to thank Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked as he leaned over to give Yugi a brief but meaningful kiss. "Anytime."

Yugi backed away from the car and waved goodbye to him as he drove away. Yugi about ready to swoon quickly shook his head and made his way up to the apartment. As he reached the door it instantly opened and he found arms wrapped around him In a bone crushing hug.

"Yugi! I was so worried about you!" Atem stated. "I'm sorry for leaving after lunch, I just couldn't hold it in any more."

"I-It's ok! But could you let me go I can't breathe!" Yugi choked out before Atem let go of him. He took a few deep breaths to recompose himself as they walked back into the apartment, Yugi shutting the door behind him. They went into the kitchen, Yugi dropped his backpack off at the normal spot next to Atem's and then sat down next to Atem at the table. "Have you talked to him yet?"

Atem shook his head slowly. He then looked to the newspaper on the table. "I'm trying to find a job, but every place I've called so far has hours that are too early."

Yugi frowned. He could tell he was trying so hard for if Seth came back he'd stay seeing Atem was trying to help more.

Atem looked back at Yugi after a moment of silence. "And… I think I'm going to tell everyone about Seth and my sexuality tomorrow. I'm tired of keeping it a secret."

"Then… so will I." Yugi stated.

"Aibou-"

Yugi gave him a stern look. "I want to. They need to know, I'm also really tired of keeping it a secret too."

Atem after a moment nodded. He then gazed back to the paper and began looking threw it again.

Yugi got up from the table and headed towards the pantry, looking for some food when Atem said something that made him begin to sweat.

"Who was in that nice car that dropped you off earlier? And was that a kiss I saw you give them?"


	11. Spilling The Truth

**A/N: **_Uh, thanks for the reviews and stuff. XP_

_Hope you guys like this chapter and reviews would be great! _

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me you were dating someone. What's his name?"Atem asked curiously.<p>

Yugi turned from the pantry. Not sure how or if he should tell Atem who it was. How would Atem react if he knew he had just started dating his teacher? He knew Atem wouldn't tell anyone but he might just get angry with him. "Uh…" was the only thing Yugi managed to say.

Atem gave him a look. "Come on Aibou, that kiss seemed pretty friendly. Just tell me who it is!"

Yugi sighed. He couldn't lie to Atem about this, he had to have at least him know the truth. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone… and to not freak out…" Yugi trailed. Deciding last minute to add the last part.

Atem rose an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright. I promise I won't tell anyone or freak out."

"Ok… well this just sort of happened this afternoon… in my study hall classroom…" Yugi began. He had no idea how he was supposed to word this. He couldn't just state that he was dating Kaiba.

"Is this the guy you had a crush on?" Atem suddenly asked. Seeming anxious to hear his answer.

Yugi nodded.

Atem then smiled. "Really? That's great Aibou! I'm glad things worked out for you!" he stated happily. "But why would I freak out over that?"

Yugi gazed down to the ground nervously. "Um… you see… he's not exactly… a student…"

Atem stared at Yugi for a long moment. Not seeming to understand what he meant by that. "I don't understand…"

"He's… uh… my english teacher…" Yugi finally confessed.

Atem was eerie silent before suddenly standing up from his chair. "Are you crazy? Aibou!" Atem yelled. "How could you start dating your teacher! You know that's illegal and completely immoral, don't you?"

"I know! But we really like each other… and he's really kind and cares about me a lot!" Yugi stated.

Atem frowned. "How do you know? How do you know he isn't with you just for sex?"

Yugi blushed red uncontrollably. "He's not! He's the one who helped me to the nurses office when I rolled my ankle and who drove me here! If he didn't care about me then he wouldn't have done those things."

"Yugi… do you really even know him? I don't think you should date someone so much older then you… and who is your teacher! This will end badly." Atem said.

"I trust him, he said that he wouldn't hurt me… and I trust that. I don't want to wait another two years, I should be able to date whoever I want to!" Yugi cried. Now Atem was starting to be unfair. He wasn't understanding even though he was clearly explaining it.

Atem gave him a stern look. "Stop it, I think you should reconsider this. I don't want to see you get hurt, I know he may have said that he wouldn't hurt you but often people will say things that they don't always mean. He could be saying these things so that it will be easier for him to take advantage of you."

Yugi looked onto Atem with hurt eyes. "I know I made the right choice! He's not with me just to take advantage of me! And I'm going to keep seeing him even if you don't like it!" Yugi then quickly left the kitchen, ran up the stairs, and into his room where he shut the door and sat down fuming on his bed. Why had he even told Atem? Maybe it was because he'd thought that he would understand. He knew Kaiba wouldn't take advantage of him, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to do that.

Atem was probably just in a bad mood because of Seth, he had to be just jealous that Yugi was seeing someone now and Seth had just walked out on him.

Yugi hastily removed his shoes and laid down on his bed. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before deciding to take a short nap.

xXxXx

After a few hours of napping and playing video games, Yugi had calmed down enough and was stepping down the stairs to go apologize to Atem. Once he reached the kitchen he was a little surprised to not see him. Yugi then decided to go back and check upstairs, he stood in front of his closed door and knocked gently.

"What is it Aibou?"

Yugi sighed. He felt bad that he'd gotten so mad at Atem. After all he was just trying to make sure he was safe. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for how I acted towards you."

After a moment Atem opened the door. He wiped his teary eyes before inviting him to come inside. Atem and Seth's room was much bigger then Yugi's, there was a large double bed with tan sheets and white pillows. Though right now it barely looked like a bed everything was so messy. There was a small bathroom and two walk in closets along with a small upholstered bench that was at the foot of the bed. There was also a window in between the two closets where you could see the parking lot, that was probably where Atem had seen him kiss Kaiba.

Atem sat down on the bench and looked to Yugi. "I understand why you acted like that though, I also am sorry for being so harsh. I'm just trying to protect you from being hurt. If you really like and trust him then I will support you." He then gave Yugi a stern look. "But I won't trust him until I've met him myself."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you."

"So… what's the name of this teacher again…?" Atem questioned.

"Well, at school Mr. Kaiba but his first name is Seto." Yugi stated. He went and joined Atem down on the bench.

"You mean the one that Joey completely loathes? Are you going to tell him that your dating him?" Atem asked.

"No. I don't think it would be a very good idea." Yugi stated. He couldn't even imagine what Joey would do if he found that out.

"That's true." he muttered before changing the subject. "So, what did you want to do for dinner? Since neither one of us can cook we could order a pizza or go out somewhere."

"I wouldn't mind going out." Yugi said.

"Alright! Just let me grab my wallet and coat then we can leave." Atem told as he stood up. He gazed around his room for a moment before sighing. "I don't remember where I put my wallet..." he then looked to Yugi and smiled.

Yugi knew already what he was going to ask and began looking on the ground for his wallet.

"Thanks Aibou!" Atem stated as he moved over to the bed to look underneath the pillows and sheets.

Yugi scanned the floor, looked underneath the bed, searched the closets, and even checked the bathroom but couldn't find the wallet anywhere. When he was looking underneath the bench was when he saw a small black square. "I found it!" Yugi stated while reaching underneath the bench to grab it. When he was standing he handed it over to Atem who thanked him. They then left the room and began walking through the hallway and down the stairs.

Once in the living room Atem grabbed his coat then glanced to Yugi.

"It might be important if we knew where we're going."

xXxXx

They had ended up going to one of their favorite restaurants which was also pretty cheap. The conversation had been light since most of the time Atem seemed to busy stirring his water to talk with Yugi. When they'd gotten back to the apartment they had said their goodnights and went to bed, Yugi had become very tired because of the long day he had and Atem surely was equally as tired.

Now a day later, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Yugi was just pulling on his shirt after taking a shower. He hadn't gotten that much sleep last night because of how worried he had became about not having Seth around. If he didn't come back Yugi had no idea how Atem was going to take it, he also had no idea how they were going to be able to keep living here. The bills for this month had luckily been paid off. Atem having to take a lot of money from his savings to pay for it all, but he knew he couldn't keep doing that.

Atem didn't need him just physically and emotionally but they both needed him financially too. Yugi really hoped that he would come back soon, he was hating seeing Atem so upset most of the time and he would like to continue living in this apartment.

"Aibou? Ready to leave?" Atem called from the other side of the door.

Yugi quickly put his coat and shoes on before going to the door and opening it. He nodded at his counterpart.

They both left the apartment after grabbing their backpacks and within ten minutes were at school at seven. As soon as both of them were out of the car Atem locked it and they began walking towards the school together.

"I'm guessing you'll be going to english early, huh?" Atem questioned a little playfully.

Yugi blushed. "Yeah, so what?"

"Just remember to keep the kissing to a minim. You don't want anyone walking in on you." Atem stated. Chuckling slightly.

Yugi blushed even darker. "Atem!" he cried embarrassingly.

"And remember that if he asks you to do anything that's uncomfortable for you just say no." said Atem seriously.

"I know." Yugi replied.

"Don't let him pressure you either!" he added.

"I know! I know! You don't need to lecture me." Yugi stated. He knew all these things he was saying already.

"I'm sorry… I just don't want anything to happen to you." Atem said seriously. When they were inside of the school they stopped before they had to part ways.

"Nothing will! Don't worry." Yugi told him. Atem really needed to stop worrying.

Atem gave him a half smile before wrapping his arms around him for a hug. "Have a good day and I'll see you at lunch." he said before letting go, smiling at him, and turning to leave.

Yugi also turned away and headed towards his english classroom. Very much looking forward to seeing Kaiba. Once he did reach the classroom Yugi stopped in the doorway, seeing Kaiba sitting at his desk looking to be grading notebooks. Yugi knocked softly on the door so he wasn't intruding on him.

"What?" Kaiba growled a little rudely before gazing up from the notebooks to see Yugi at the door. His expression softened slightly when seeing the small, innocent looking boy in doorway. "Oh, Yugi. Come in." he said.

Yugi walked into the classroom but shut the door behind him. He came to stand next to Kaiba and look curiously at what he was doing. "Are these notebooks from our class?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes, I didn't finish grading them last night so I'm finishing up now. I only have a few more." he said before suddenly going through them and handing Yugi his.

"Thanks." he said while taking it. "So what are we doing in class today?"

Kaiba made a few markings in the notebook in front of him before answering Yugi. "Something similar to yesterday except no one will be in partners." Kaiba said as he finished grading the notebook in front of him then moving on to the next one.

"Oh. Those stories in those books aren't really that interesting." Yugi said as he made his way to the back of the classroom so he could put his stuff down on his desk. He remembered barely what he read yesterday and it hadn't been anything very exciting.

"I know, but on Friday there will be a test on the vocabulary words from both stories you had read yesterday and today. I suggest studying and writing them down." Kaiba stated.

Yugi frowned to himself. He hated tests, but who didn't? When his backpack was on the ground and he had gotten a pencil out and placed it next to his notebook he went back to the front of the classroom. Yugi sat down on the desk in front of Kaiba's while watching him read over a page in a notebook. "What made you become a teacher?" he suddenly asked. He had been wondering that for awhile if he didn't like teenagers.

"I knew I wanted to educate the younger generations. I couldn't stand the thought of dealing with children and since none of the collages were looking for english teachers I became a high school english teacher. Though as soon as a job opens up at any collage around here I will be taking that." Kaiba explained while all of the while not looking up.

"So your whole life you knew you wanted to be a teacher?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba stalled for moment before replying. "I thought about starting a business but decided against it." he closed the notebook in front of him then gazed to Yugi and smirked very lightly. "After all, if I hadn't became a teacher I wouldn't have met you."

Yugi blushed.

Kaiba then stood up and walked around his desk to stand before Yugi. He placed his hands down on either side of him and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

Knowing that he should tell Kaiba he'd told someone about them he broke away from the kiss to gaze at him. "Seto, I told someone about us."

"You what?" Kaiba's voice suddenly rose.

Yugi kept back any fear that tried to surface from Kaiba's sudden outburst. "I couldn't keep it from him, we're really close and he promised not to tell anyone." Yugi told him.

Kaiba stared intently at Yugi for a long moment before relaxing. "As long as he doesn't tell anyone, Yugi you can't go around telling all of your friends. One of them is sure to tell someone you don't know and the next thing I know I'll be carried off to jail. You need to be careful if we want this to work." Kaiba explained harshly while kissing Yugi again.

"I know…" Yugi trailed. He wished that things couldn't end like that. He should be able to date whoever he wanted without it being illegal. When Kaiba pressed him down onto the desk and locked their lips together again, Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and savored the moment. When he felt Kaiba part his lips against his own and his tongue caress his lower lip he couldn't help but shutter. Yugi eagerly opened his mouth in response but before Kaiba could advance into his mouth the bell rung for students to head to class.

Kaiba instantly broke away from Yugi, causing the smaller boy to have to let go of his neck. Kaiba pulled Yugi off of the desk and gazed at him for moment before kissing him one more time.

Yugi frowned. Wishing that he had been able to experience Kaiba's tongue in his mouth. "I hate that we can't see each other outside of school…" Yugi mumbled.

Kaiba moved sit down at his desk. "Who says that we can't?"

Yugi instantly grew anxious. "Do you think maybe we could do something on Friday then…?" he asked. Feeling a little embarrassed doing so.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, what would you like to do?" Kaiba questioned. Moving all of the notebooks for this class in a front of him.

Yugi blushed lightly thinking about it. "Well… maybe we could go out somewhere, it doesn't have to be out to eat… maybe to like a movie or something?" Yugi suggested. Honestly anything with Kaiba sounded fine to him.

"How about I pick you up at around six on Friday night and we decide then?" Kaiba stated.

"That works too." Yugi said. When hearing the door begin to open he quickly turned and started walking back to his seat as students began filling the classroom. After a few more minutes the bell for school to start rang and everyone was waiting to hear the lesson that Yugi already knew about.

xXxXx

When lunch finally came around and Yugi was sitting at the usual table with Atem, the nerves in his stomach were beginning to grow. Today him and Atem were finally going to tell their friends the truth, he was so afraid of how they were going to react. He just hoped that they didn't hate him after they knew, because that would be so ridiculous. They were supposed to be his friends and they were supposed to like him for who he was. No matter what his sexuality was.

Yugi glanced to Atem who gave him a look like he was about ready to say something. Yugi then turned his attention to his friends. Who he was scared of losing most as a friend was Joey, he was his best friend after all and he should except him no matter what. Though it was time that they all knew the truth so he couldn't put this off any longer.

"Hey, guys." Atem started gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Joey questioned curiously.

Atem glanced to Yugi for a moment before looking at the expecting faces of his friends. "I've been meaning to tell you guys something for awhile… and I'm tired of keeping it a secret for any longer." he began hesitantly. For a moment Atem looked to debate what he was going to say before gaining a more serious expression. "I'm gay and I've been dating a guy named Seth for almost over a year."

They all stared at him for what seemed like forever. All of them had a look of shock on their faces except for Yugi, the first one to speak was Tristan.

"Are you serious?" he questioned. Almost seeming afraid for some reason when he asked that.

"You can't be! But I thought we had something!" Tea stated looking at him with a bewildered expression.

Atem looked to her. "You thought we did when in fact we never did. You've always just been a friend to me, and that's how it will stay Tea."

Joey suddenly looked to Yugi. "He's joking right, tell me he's kidding."

Yugi frowned at him. "No, he's not… and… so am I…"

"Your gay too?" Joey asked. Almost yelled.

Yugi slowly nodded his head. Feeling ashamed of it by how his friends were treating him and Atem.

Joey glanced between both of them before glaring. "Damn fags." he growled while getting up from the table angrily and stomping off.

Yugi felt himself sink at hearing such a discriminating word used by someone he called his best friend. How could Joey say that to him and Atem? Just for being different? He'd thought that Joey would understand, but clearly he'd been wrong. Yugi tried his best to keep his tears back but it was impossible, he let a few past and tried to hide his face from the rest of his friends. Sure they were going to follow in Joey's footsteps.

What surprised Yugi was they didn't.

When he felt a hand on his back he looked up to see that it was Tea's hand and his friends were giving him reassuring smiles.

"It was kind of a shock to hear that but it's ok. That doesn't mean your not the same Yugi we became friends with." Tea stated. She then glanced to Atem. "And the same thing goes for you too."

"Yeah, it's not even that big of a deal." Duke added.

Tristan nodded in agreement. "I don't know what the hell Joey's problem is, but that was really unfair of him to say."

Yugi began wiping his eyes. Glad that at least Tea, Duke, and Tristan were still going to be his friends. He just wished that Joey had been the same way as them.

"Just give Joey some time… I'm sure he was just really shocked to hear that." Tea told him.

Yugi nodded slightly. He was glad now that at least his friends knew this, hiding it for so long had probably just made it worse. Yugi really hoped that Tea was right, that if he just gave him some time he'd understand that he wasn't any different than he had been the first time they met. If he didn't then Yugi knew it would will be hard to get over losing Joey as a friend, and over such a stupid reason. That wasn't right.

xXxXx

As soon as Yugi walked into his study hall class he glanced to Kaiba and smiled at him. In return Kaiba barely smirked back before gazing back down to the papers from english he was grading. Yugi looked at the desks and saw Joey sitting at one in the corner of the classroom, he decided that it was best not to sit by him so he moved a few desks up before sitting down. He really wished Joey would get over this, it wasn't fair he was acting this way to him. He hadn't even done a thing to him except be honest.

He was acting like it was illegal to be gay. He frowned slightly to himself before pulling out a chemistry worksheet, he hated that class, it was so difficult for him to understand anything. There were so many different chemicals and they all reacted differently to each other. Honestly how did his teacher expect him to remember everything he had said in class? He barely even remembered what happened today, possibly because right now there was a lot on his mind.

So many events had happened since school started. Seth leaving, dating Kaiba, and Joey being angry with him. He just hoped that the problems would eventually be resolved and that his and Kaiba's relationship would stay a secret.

After about twenty minutes Yugi managed to finish the chemistry with much difficulty, he probably got everything wrong but at least he tried. When the bell rung he was just starting to pack up his things while everyone else was leaving. Before he worried about it being awkward but now he looked forward to when him and Kaiba were alone. Though since Atem would be waiting for him in the parking lot he couldn't stay very long.

Once everyone was gone Yugi approached Kaiba's desk as Kaiba came back from shutting the door closed.

"How was your day?" Yugi asked while standing in front of the large wooden desk and placing his hands on it to lean forward at Kaiba.

"Fine, and yours?" he counter asked.

"Well… not the best…" Yugi muttered. "I told my best friend I was gay and he got angry at me…"

Kaiba frowned. "Whe- I mean Joey?"

Yugi nodded.

"I'm sure he'll get over it. I wouldn't worry about it." Kaiba told him.

Yugi tried his best to smile even though he wasn't very sure about that. "Your right. I just thought he'd understand." Yugi proclaimed. His smile faltering.

"If he doesn't then I don't think you should have ever called him your best friend." Kaiba replied.

"I know…" he was trying his best to not think about it but it was hard. He couldn't get it off his mind.

"You don't look like your trying not to worry. It will only make it worse if you do." Kaiba told him sternly.

"It's hard not to." Glancing to the time he saw that about five minutes had passed. Knowing Atem wouldn't wait much longer he quickly ran around the desk and kissed Kaiba on the cheek. "I gotta go, I'll come to school early again tomorrow to see you. Bye!" he said quickly while waving him off and exiting the classroom. Hoping Atem hadn't left without him.


	12. Severed Heart

**A/N: **_Because I'm so nice I decided to update this story sooner then I said! =)_

_Enjoy! And review please, the more reviews the sooner I'll update! _

* * *

><p>"I forgot to tell you, I have a job interview in about thirty minutes." Atem stated as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. "I should be back later tonight, but you'll have to fend for yourself on dinner."<p>

Yugi unbuckled his seat belt and glanced to Atem. He seeing that look on his face, made him feel upset, Atem didn't look very excited about finding a job. Maybe it was because it made him think of how he'd told Seth he couldn't get one. Still, despite the expression, Yugi tried to smile at him. "Ok! Good luck!" he said happily as he got out of the car.

"Will you be alright?" he asked out the window as Yugi walked up onto the sidewalk.

Yugi nodded. "I'll be fine!" he replied as Atem gave him an unsure look. Yugi still reassured him with the same smile as before. "I promise."

"Alright…" he murmured more to himself while backing out of the parking spot, Yugi waving him off as he went.

When the car was out of sight, Yugi turned towards the apartment, approaching it he hoped that Atem was going to get the job. He would get one too, but Atem had insisted that he didn't, and Yugi wouldn't want to upset him anymore. He probably had so much on his mind, that getting a job was the last thing he needed. That still didn't fight off the feeling that he should do something to help Atem, after all they both lived in that apartment, he felt he should pull his fair share too. Yugi didn't want to be like, mooching off of him.

In front of the door, Yugi opened it with the key and entered. After closing the door behind him he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He gazed around at it for a moment before deciding to actually spend some time studying. After all, he had his first test on Friday and did not want to fail, especially since it was in english. Yugi had written down all the words but had yet to really study them.

Yugi went to the table, placing his backpack down on it, feeling tension lift from his shoulders from the heavy thing. He also placed his phone down on the table before opening his backpack and searching around for his one of the spare notebooks he'd written the words down in. Eventually finding it, he placed it down on the table then sat down before it. Yugi flipped it open to stare at the words. He had to remember there meaning unfortunately. If he had decided to procrastinate this and study Thursday night, he would have totally failed the test.

There were only five words but he'd never really given much thought to them. Except in that story they read in class yesterday, and he'd only gone back and seen it to get the words. In the order of his list, the words were expeditious, affliction, continuity, invigorate, and abhorrent. Having to remember there meaning was going to be difficult, Yugi wasn't that great with trying to remember words. Especially these words. How did Kaiba really expect them to remember these?

Yugi sighed as he glanced to his phone, a sudden idea popping into his head made him smile. Maybe having his teacher come over and help him study wouldn't be a bad idea, it wasn't like this was cheating, he was just getting some help studying. Though, what if Kaiba was busy? He was probably still at school and most likely was grating papers or notebooks. Yugi really didn't want to interrupt him, and by the time Atem got home, he'd probably be too tired to help him.

This decision was debated a long moment, Yugi reaching for his phone then backing his hand away a few seconds after. He bit his lip, it wouldn't really hurt, would it? Deciding to have Kaiba come over eventually won, Yugi grabbed his phone and flipped it open, nervously going through his contacts before finding Kaiba and pressing the green button. Holding it up to his ear, Yugi waited an anxious five buzz's before Kaiba picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

Yugi smiled. "Hi Seto, it's me." he said happily.

_"Yugi, is something wrong?"_

"No!" Yugi glanced down to the words. "I was just curious, if you weren't busy… you could come over and help me with… uh, some homework." Yugi decided not to tell him exactly what it was in case he thought Yugi wanted to cheat.

There was a sound of page flipping and pen writing before Kaiba replied. _"I'm doing some grading, but when I finish I can come over. It'll be in about twenty minutes."_

"That's fine! Thanks!" Yugi chimed before the call was disconnected. Yugi brought his phone down to place back where it had been. Now that he had twenty minutes to kill, Yugi stood up and headed towards the fridge, beginning to feel kind of thirsty.

In front of the fridge he opened it and peered curiously inside. He wasn't really in the mood for juice, so he grabbed a can of soda. He opened the lid and took a quick drink as he turned around, closing the fridge door with his foot. Yugi then noticed something he hadn't, on the floor by the stairs was Atem's black coat. That was strange, he never left his things on the ground like that. Yugi went to the table to place down the drink before approaching the coat.

Yugi picked it up and looked it over, it looked clean, so why would it be on the floor? Not sure, but Yugi decided to take it back to Atem's room anyways. Yugi trekked up the stairs then walked through the short hallway to Atem's room.

Upon opening the door, he was almost shocked. The room was even more of a mess then it had been the other night when Yugi helped Atem find his wallet. Spare pillows lay abandoned all over the room like Atem had been throwing them around, and the upholstered bench was knocked over. It looked like a tornado had come through and destroyed his room, it was almost unbelievable. Yugi also noticed that Seth's closet door was open, some of his shirts sat in a pile in front of it, hangers sprayed out around it. What had Atem been doing?

Had he been about to take all of Seth's clothes out but then decided against it half way through? Yugi frowned, these were obvious signs that Atem was much more upset then he was leading on. Yugi couldn't imagine going through something like this, after all, Seth had just walked out on Atem and not said a word. Atem had to be hurt really deep, and he was great at hiding it. Yugi felt so horrible he couldn't do anything, that Atem had to deal with all his pain himself. There wasn't anything Yugi could do, only time could heal the wounds.

Glancing down at the coat in his arms, he wondered still how Atem could have just dropped it, and when. This morning he didn't recall it being there, or maybe it had and he hadn't noticed. This was just so not like Atem, he was never messy, but his room was saying otherwise. Yugi really hoped Seth came back, Atem was going crazy without him. He was handling this horribly with all of the obvious misplaced anger at the clothes, pillows, and bench. Yugi had to remember if Atem snapped at him, it was only because of how upset he was.

Yugi walked over to Atem's closet to hang up the coat, when turning he noticed something laying on the bed. Yugi's curiosity got the better of him and he approached it, what Yugi saw surprised him. They were all framed photos of his counterpart with Seth, except each one was shattered. There was even one picture that was completely torn up. Yugi picked up one of the broken frames and looked it over. Atem really was hurting, he hoped that he wasn't going to get depressed, or something worse. He didn't seem like it, but Yugi knew Atem was hiding everything.

His room spoke for Atem though, it spoke of how he truly felt, Yugi could feel the anger from Atem most likely smashing the photo's like he himself had been the one to do it. Yugi placed the picture down to glance back at the clothes. He bet Atem had been angry then too, ripping down clothes and dropping down the hangers, but eventually he gave in and turned upset. Maybe even beginning to cry in the pile of clothes. Yugi turned his attention to the bench and the pillows, more anger and frustration radiated from them. These realization's were horrible, but there wasn't doubt they weren't true.

Yugi hated this, he wished he could do something for Atem to help him feel better, but there was nothing. Yugi wished he could somehow rewind time to stop this from happening, he bet that Atem had thought the same thing once or twice. Hopefully Seth would return soon, Yugi just had this feeling that if he didn't, things would only get worse.

At hearing a loud knock on the door, his spirits rose and a smile came over his face. Excited that Kaiba was finally here, Yugi escaped the room after shutting the door behind him. He ran down the stairs, making sure not to trip, and spirited to the door, almost running into it. He took a breath to recollect himself from his run and his slight anxiety to open the door.

"Hi Seto!" Yugi said. Smiling brightly at him.

"Yugi." he addressed more formally then leaning down to capture his lips in a light kiss. When backing away, and Yugi was pink, he asked a question while glancing behind the swooning boy. "Didn't you say someone else lived here? Are they here now?"

Yugi moved over to let Kaiba walk in. "No, he's at a job interview and won't be back for a few hours. So we're all alone!" he admitted, shutting the door closed as Kaiba turned back to smirk at him. "What?" Yugi asked innocently. Had he said something wrong?

Kaiba looked to almost laugh at him as he turned away to look at the living room. "Nothing."

It took Yugi a few moments to actually understand what Kaiba thought when he said that, instantly growing warmer cheeks but he tried to push past it. Quickly he walked past Kaiba into the kitchen where he followed.

"What kind of homework is it?" Kaiba asked as Yugi sat down where the notebook was. Kaiba sat down in a chair nearest Yugi.

Yugi blushed. "Well… I was hoping you could help me with the vocabulary for the test on Friday."

Kaiba glared. "You mean cheat? Yugi, just because we're dating now doesn't mean you get freebie's. I'm going to treat you like any other student in the classroom."

"I know! I know! I don't mean cheat! I mean just help me study, If I try to learn these by just looking at them and trying to memorize… I'll never remember… and I don't want to fail my first test in your class!" Yugi explained. He reached out to grab Kaiba's hand and hold it tightly while looking at him sweetly. "Please help me…"

Kaiba could only look at that face Yugi was giving him for a few seconds before looking away. "Alright fine! But I'm serious, if you get one wrong on the test, I won't change it for you."

Yugi cheered. "Thank you, Seto!"

Kaiba still glared gazing back at Yugi. Not really acknowledging his thanks that much. "What study techniques do you use?"

Yugi let go of Kaiba's hand then shifting in the chair and gazing to the words. "Well… everything I've tried doesn't work too well… I've tried just memorizing by saying them out loud and in my head … even writing them down and still nothing sinks in!"

"Have you tried using flashcards?" Kaiba questioned.

Yugi shook his head.

"Then why don't we try that? Write down the word on the first side then the definition on the other. I'll show you the word, then you need to say the definition." Kaiba then smirked. "And for a little incentive, I'll kiss you for each one you get right."

Yugi reddened, already liking this way of studying. "Really?"

"Yes, and each one you get wrong… you have to do one pushup."

"What!" Yugi cried unfairly. He was glad to have gym over with and now Kaiba was going to make him do a pushup every time he got one wrong? "But Seto! That's so not fair!" maybe he wouldn't like this kind of study technique after all.

"Just don't get one wrong and you'll be fine." Kaiba remarked.

Yugi sighed as he got out some scissors and a pencil from his backpack. "Can I at least look at the words before we start?" Yugi asked as he ripped out the sheet of paper and got to a new sheet, he began dividing the paper into five parts.

"What good will it do when you said that saying them in your head didn't work?" Kaiba asked. He seemed to be quite amused by the game they were about to play.

"At least they'll be fresh in my mind so I have a greater chance of not doing a pushup. You know I have no upper body strength what so ever…" Yugi mumbled the last part. That just wasn't fair, why couldn't he just get kissed when he got one right and not when getting one wrong? Why did exercise have to be involved in this? Kaiba was probably really going to enjoy this. Yugi had a feeling he was going to be doing more pushups then getting kisses.

After Yugi cut out the five pieces of paper, he wrote down the word on one side and the definition on the other, after he tried to memorize them as best he could before handing them over to Kaiba. They both rose from the chairs and moved away from the table to have enough room for Yugi to do a pushup when the time came. Which was sure to be soon.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked. Shuffling the pieces of paper to change the order of the words.

Yugi nodded. "But could you give me a hint if I need one? Please?"

Kaiba debated it before answers. "If I feel like it." he smirked at Yugi's expression then held up the first word which was continuity.

Yugi stared at it. His mind trying to remember what the word meant, Yugi ended up biting his lip and frowning at it. "Uh… does it mean… connected or continuing?" Yugi asked. Hoping that he was right.

Kaiba nodded once. He then stepped closer to Yugi and kissed him gently before backing away.

Yugi smiled at him, though it disappeared as he showed a new word, expeditious. This one he already knew he was going to do a pushup on, he could not remember at all. "Is it adventuring?"

"No, it means quick or swift. So that's one pushup." Kaiba stated. Smirking.

Yugi groaned. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, it's a part of this technique." he replied.

"I don't see how!" Yugi stated as he got down onto his knees. He put himself in the pushup position, trying to keep a straight back. His arms were already feeling weak. "Can I do them on my knees?"

"No. It's only one pushup, so do it normally." Kaiba stated.

Yugi sighed. He pushed against the floor, lowering his body as best he could with shaky arms. Once he had the push part down, it was the up that was the most difficult. He ended up falling down onto the ground, unable to push himself back up.

"That doesn't count, try again." Said Kaiba. His voice was clearly saying he was enjoying this.

Yugi frowned, picking himself up and getting into position again. "This isn't fair! Why don't you do a pushup too?"

"Because I'm not the one who got the word wrong, remember I'm helping you study." he replied.

"It still isn't fair…" he muttered. Dropping himself back down again, with arms shaking he used all his strength to push himself up. Managing to barely do one. Yugi moved back onto his knees and breathed heavily. He hated pushup's so much more now.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kaiba mocked.

Yugi looked up to frown before standing up. The next word was held before him, invigorate. He picked at his memory of seeing the word before finding hopefully the right definition. "Filling with life or energy?" Yugi was tempted to cross his finger in hopes that it was right.

"Correct." Kaiba moved closer to him and kissed Yugi a little more passionately then the last time then stepping back. He placed that word behind the others to hold up the forth word, abhorrent.

"Um…" Yugi stared at it hard, nothing unfortunately coming to mind. So he winged it. "Disgusting?"

"Right." he said. Kaiba kissed him again.

Yugi was surprised he'd gotten that right, he'd totally guessed. So far he had more kissing then pushup's, hopefully he could keep it that way.

"Here's the fifth word, after this I'll rearrange them and we can start over." Kaiba told him. Showing the word affliction.

"Oh! I know this one!" Yugi said, bouncing on his toes trying to remember. "Its… it's… uh… pain or distress!"

"Good, this technique seems to be working well." Kaiba remarking before kissing Yugi again.

"Yeah, if only I didn't have to do pushups!" He cried as Kaiba rearranged the words and they started again.

xXxXx

After about an hour, Yugi had managed to chalk up ten kisses and fifteen pushups. His arms were a little sore and so they'd decided it was best take a break. They were both now in the living room, Yugi glad to be sitting comfortably on the couch. He never wanted to do another pushup again in his life.

"Can we call it a day on the vocabulary? I don't think I can do another pushup… my arms are beginning to feel like noodles." Yugi remarked. Feeling his tingly arms.

"It's your decision, all though I rather enjoyed that." Kaiba stated next to Yugi. Watching as he began poking one of his arms.

Yugi instantly glanced to him. "Yeah, I bet it was fun watching me do all those pushups!"

"That's not what I meant." Kaiba suddenly pulled Yugi up onto his lap. "I meant that I enjoyed kissing you."

Yugi blushed. "Oh…"

"And I wouldn't mind kissing you again…" Kaiba grabbed Yugi's chin to bring his face closer to him.

"I wouldn't mind either." Yugi managed to say back. With how close Kaiba's face was to him, it was hard to focus on his thoughts rather than on the lips that were so close to his.

When Kaiba brought their lips together, Yugi shivered and felt Kaiba pull his legs forward so that he was straddling him, making him blush wildly. Yugi let his arms rest around his neck then let himself be pulled deeper into the kiss. Kaiba's hands roamed around Yugi's waist, traveling up his back and pressing hard enough to feel his spine. Yugi couldn't resist but arch his back at the feeling, a small, almost unheard moan was forced from Yugi and muffled by the kiss. But Kaiba still heard it.

Breaking away, they both were breathless. They stared at each other only for a second since locking their lips together in a much more aggressive kiss. Kaiba lowered his hands on Yugi's back again, feeling as he shivered underneath the touch. Kaiba rested his hands on Yugi's lower back before opening his mouth against Yugi's lips, licking at his lower lip to ask for entrance. Yugi obliged gladly, letting another tongue enter his mouth for the first time.

Feeling it was strange, but not unwanted. He held onto Kaiba tighter while his tongue familiarized itself with Yugi's mouth. Tracing over everything it could then settling with Yugi's tongue, they rubbed against each other for what could have been five minutes. Both forced to back away at being more lost at breath then before. Yugi's cheeks were flushed with an adorable pink blush, making Kaiba's heart beat even faster.

Yugi smiled at him. He rested his head down on Kaiba's shoulder, snuggling into his neck then moving his arms to wrap around his body instead. "Thank you for helping me today, I really appreciate it." Yugi mumbled contently.

"Of course…" Kaiba replied. His voice strangely a little off.

Yugi noticed this, but didn't move out of his position. "Is something wrong?"

"No one's ever done this to me."

Yugi lifted his head up slightly to look more at Kaiba, he wasn't really understanding what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"What you just did."

"You mean snuggled into you?" Yugi asked curiously. He could say the same thing, but he'd never dated anyone, and Yugi was sure Kaiba probably had.

He nodded once.

Yugi then frowned. "Did you not want me too? Because I don't have to if it's uncomfortable for you or anything…" Yugi said even though he really enjoyed it.

Kaiba smirked after a moment. "No, it's fine. I just thought it was strange."

Yugi made a small face before snuggling back into him. "Well I guess that makes me strange, doesn't it?"

Kaiba chuckled lightly. "It would."

"Hey! Your not supposed to agree!"

xXxXx

After more "strange" snuggling and some more talking, Yugi's stomach had managed to growl about four times. The last time it was loud enough for Kaiba to hear. They had gone into the kitchen where Yugi saw it was already six pm, it was amazing how much time they spent together and very well spent at that.

Yugi glanced to Kaiba. "Did you want to stay for dinner? All though… I can't cook…"

"I suppose, I can make something for the both of us. But you'll have to help me because I won't do it all on my own." Kaiba stated.

Yugi stiffened slightly. He had an instant déjà vu moment, he remembered Seth saying the same thing a year ago when he first came to live with him and Atem. It was strange that Yugi could remember that, and so vividly.

Kaiba noticed Yugi's slight cringe and glanced to him. "What?"

Yugi shook his head after a moment and smiled to Kaiba. "Nothing!" he said even though thinking about it made him a little upset. Yugi still tried to ignore it. "I have to warn you though, my specialty is charcoaled food and catching things on fire."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Well then you just won't touch any of the food."

Yugi laughed. "That sounds like a good idea."


	13. Don't Give Up

**A/N:** _So I was serching for a rivalshipping fic to read today, and I couldn't find one decent one that I hadn't already read... what is with that? I feel that rivalshipping is very underappreciated, and that truely makes me sad. :(_

_Anyways, thank you all my kind reviwers and everyone who has favorited and alerted my story, it means a lot to me! So please enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it's so short! :P_

_Review please! =D_

* * *

><p>About an hour after having a very enjoyable dinner with Kaiba and a more kissing, he'd left. Yugi now sat in the living room on the couch, he'd already gotten ready for bed, changing into his pajama's. He played with a loose string coming from the sleeve of the pajama's before he heard the door unlock. Yugi glanced up to see Atem come in with a very tired look, in fact he looked completely exhausted. Still Yugi smiled, hoping that maybe it would help.<p>

"Hey Atem, how did it go?" he asked curiously.

Atem closed the door behind him and locked it. He then dropped his backpack by the door and sighed heavily. "I won't know until tomorrow, they're supposed to call me." he said breathlessly. He came over to the couch and sat down next to Yugi. "Did you manage dinner?"

Yugi couldn't help but turn a little pink. "Well actually I had Seto come over, he helped me study a little bit and then we made dinner together. I actually didn't ruin anything either!" Yugi said. Proud that nothing had caught on fire because of him.

Atem took on a slightly surprised look. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "If he hadn't help me, I would have totally burned this whole place down."

Atem actually looked impressed, but as if realizing his expression, quickly he looked forward and his face dulled. "If I get that job, I'll have to go to work right after school. Meaning, I won't be able to bring you home before work. I'm sorry…"

"It's ok! I can always ask Seto if he'll take me home some days, and if not I can always just walk home or ride the bus." Yugi confessed. Kaiba had done it once, maybe he'd do it again. Though surely not every day, that would be asking too much. "Were they looking for anyone else to employ? Maybe I could-"

"No Yugi." Atem cut him off abruptly. Very serious about this. "You don't need to get a job. Don't even worry about it…"

Yugi moved closer to Atem, frowning. "Atem… do you want to talk about anything with me? You don't seem like yourself."

Atem looked to him, faking a smile. "What do you mean? I'm fine, I haven't changed at all!"

Yugi could see right through it, he knew the truth. Why was Atem doing this to himself? Why was he keeping it all in? "I saw your room, I know your not fine." he was far from.

His smile slowly faded. He turned back forward to rest his elbows on his knees and lean over to place his head in his palms. "Yugi… I miss him so much… I can't take it… I don't care how cheesy this may sound, but I feel like I'm completely dead without him… I don't even know myself anymore…"

Yugi placed an arm around Atem's shoulder. Feeling his body beginning to shake. Yugi felt so horrible, why did this have to happen to Atem? Him and Seth had been so perfect together, he had even envied their relationship, wishing he had one like it. "I'm sure that Seth will come back, he even told me in the kitchen that he loved you."

"Everyday, more doubt fills my mind. At night I lay awake and wonder what I did to have him leave me like this, why he hasn't even called me. I'm doing everything he wanted… I told our friends about him and…" his voice was starting to crack, surely by now he had begun crying again. "I'm even trying to find a job… so why… why hasn't he come back yet?" Atem raised his head, his palms moist with tears. "I don't understand…"

Yugi continued to frown. He put his other arm around Atem so that he was hugging him from the side. He rested his chin on his shoulder. "He will, just give him some time. I bet he's just confused, I bet he misses you a lot too and he'll come back."

"How do you know? I could wait for months and never hear anything from him!" Atem stated. Starting to become hysterical.

"Don't think like that, please don't give up on him Atem. You love him, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know anymore… he doesn't seem to love me. He just walked out on me without a word, he stomped all over me like I was a piece of trash!" Atem almost shouted. Yugi was trying his hardest to calm him, but it was hard. It didn't seem like anything he was saying was getting through, like he couldn't even hear him.

"Atem… please calm down, getting yourself worked up will only make things worse." Yugi said calmly.

Atem glared to himself before pushing Yugi away from him and standing abruptly. "Rgh! I hate him! I bet he doesn't even care about me or what he's done!"

Yugi stood up next to Atem. Tired of the way he was acting. "Atem! Listen to me!" he rose his voice higher to break through the barrier around him.

He gazed to Yugi, shocked that he almost yelled at him. His anger looked to have subsided, but his eyes were still red with fresh tears in his eyes. Yugi could see it in his eyes that he didn't hate Seth, he could see everything. Atem was just trying to fool himself, and that wasn't going to get him anywhere. "You don't hate Seth! You know you love him and I don't understand why you keep hiding how you truly feel! I'm here for you, and you can talk to me about anything! So please stop doing this to yourself because your not fooling anyone! I hate seeing you so upset, and I want to help you, but I can't when you keep lying to yourself."

"If Seth knew how upset you were, I know he would come back. Especially since your trying so hard, don't doubt this anymore, it's hurting me too you know! I really like Seth too, your not the only one who wants him to come back! So please… just don't give up on him… I bet you two were made for each other, your so perfect together… I even was jealous of your relationship with him for awhile. I wished that I had one like that." Yugi took a few breaths to recompose himself after his outburst. Hopefully that got through to him.

Atem stared at Yugi for a long moment, probably processing everything that was said to him before Atem genuinely smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. I needed to hear that. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I didn't realize how much it was affecting you."

Yugi smiled back. "He'll come back, ok?" he reassured to make sure Atem was back on a sane level.

He nodded. "How about we play a game, maybe it'll help get my mind off things."

"Alright, a video game?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a board game." Atem stated.

"Really? Like what?"

xXxXx

"Night Atem!" Yugi called down the hallway as he shut his door. Of all games, they had played Candyland! Yugi had to admit, it was kinda fun. Even though he lost. He didn't even remember them ever getting the game.

Yugi moved to his bed, he laid down and got underneath the blankets and relaxed. He was glad that today he'd gotten through to Atem, maybe now things would be a little different, maybe he might have more hope of Seth's return and not be as upset. He knew Seth would come back, they just had to give him a little more time.


	14. Detention!

**A/N: **_Since I'm going camping tomorrow, I wanted to update today just to make sure I didn't forget or wouldn't have time to. (I wait to pack until the last minute...) _

_Thanks to my reviwers! You guys are awesome, I'm so happy you like the story! :)_

_Please review! =D_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! Atem, what part of "we're going to be late!" do you not understand?" Yugi cried at his counterpart as they ran towards the school. The bell was going to ring in one minute.<p>

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't find my other shoe!" Atem replied back defensively.

"You have other shoes don't you?" he asked.

"Maybe…"

Yugi groaned. "We could have avoided this if you just wore those!"

Atem laughed light heartedly. "Why are you so freaked out? Your dating your teacher right? I'm sure he'll excuse it for you."

Yugi reddened. "No he won't! He doesn't do the favoritism thing."

"Oh, well then I guess your out of luck. At least you don't have to worry about getting detention, I bet he'll just give you a warning." Atem said.

"I don't know…" Yugi mumbled. When they entered the school the bell had just rung, causing Yugi to groan again and Atem to laugh. Obviously the class he was going too didn't have as strict as a teacher.

"Well good luck and I'll see you at lunch!" Atem said as him and Yugi parted ways, waving him off.

"Yeah… maybe." Yugi replied back but still waved off Atem. He then began quickly walking to his first period, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't be mad at him. Yugi still remembered the first day, he'd been very clear he hated anyone who was late. That was why no one was ever late for his class, but even if he got mad, Yugi was sure there would be a way to make it up. A way the other students couldn't…

As soon as he walked into the english classroom, Kaiba growled at him.

"Yugi, why are you late?"

Yugi turned to face him. "Um… I-" before he could finish his sentence Kaiba interrupted him.

"I actually don't care, make sure you come see me after school for detention." Kaiba barked. Almost glaring at him.

Yugi wasn't sure if Kaiba was faking this or serious, either way Yugi nodded his head and made his way back to his seat. Noticing as he walked Joey glaring at him, Yugi didn't give him his full contact though. He didn't want to incase Joey did something worse than glare. Once Yugi sat down in his seat, he noticed a book for the assignment already in front of him and a worksheet for a story they were going to be reading.

"I knew you'd be here so I got you one." Tea stated.

"Oh, thanks." Yugi replied as he set his stuff down on the ground and got out a pencil. Yugi glanced over the paper to find the page number they were supposed to be on and flipped to it. Beginning to read the incredibly boring story, he had no idea why Kaiba made them read these. Yugi kinda felt like he was purposely trying to make everyone fall asleep first thing in the morning, but luckily with all of the running Yugi had done, he didn't plan on falling asleep this morning.

Yugi knew that detention with Kaiba wasn't even going to be like detention, he was sure it was going to be like every other time Yugi stayed late to talk with him. So he wasn't really worried about it like he use to be, before they started dating. All though he was kinda wondering if Kaiba was mad at him for being late, he sure seemed mad, but then again he could have been acting. If he let Yugi off and not anyone else, then that would show he favored Yugi over everyone else. Which could bring up some rumors among many, which was the late thing that they needed.

After spending the majority of class reading, Yugi had finally gotten onto working on the questions, having to go back and forth between the question and the text to find the answer. That was when Tea began talking to him.

"How come you were late?" she asked curiously.

"Atem couldn't find one of his shoes." Yugi remarked.

She laughed. "That must be horrible, to be late and get detention because Yami couldn't find his shoe."

"Yeah, it's not the best." Yugi stated. Finding an answer and writing it down.

She was silent for a moment before asking something else. "Has Joey spoken to you about yesterday?"

Yugi shook his head. "I just saw him glare at me as I walked in. I don't think he will soon."

Tea frowned. "He's just over reacting, It must have just been a huge shock to him. I bet if we just give him some time, he'll cope and apologize."

"I hope so." Yugi replied. He really hoped that Joey would stop acting the way he was and be his friend. He couldn't believe how he was acting, Yugi knew it had been wrong to keep that from him for so long, but it had also been wrong for Joey to react the way he did.

"Oh, hey did you find the answer for question-" before Tea could continue, Kaiba barked at the both of them.

"Be quiet!" he snapped. Glaring between Yugi and Tea.

They then both went quiet. Yugi deciding that Kaiba was actually mad at him, that glare had seemed quite real.

xXxXx

At the beginning of lunch, it was strange to only have two other people sitting at the table besides himself. He wondered curiously where Atem and Tristan were, it was no surprise that Joey wasn't here. He probably wouldn't eat lunch with them until everything was fixed between them. Yugi had decided to get a salad today, Tea congratulating him on trying to be healthier then eating pizza or a hamburger which he often did. All though, no matter what they got, school lunch wasn't always the best. They all ate silently until Atem came running at them from the parking lot.

"Yugi! I got it!" Atem yelled. Turning heads of whoever else was outside and near them.

Yugi laughed and smiled, all though not quite sure what Atem was talking about. When he was sitting down next to them, out of breath, Yugi spoke. "That's great! But what did you get?"

Atem took a breath before replying. "The job!"

"Oh! That is great!" Yugi stated happily. He was happy Atem got the job, but kind of disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing him after school anymore. He probably wouldn't come home until late at night too, which was kind of a bummer. All though, Yugi was looking forward to getting rides from Kaiba, as long as he would do it. So getting him in a better mood then this morning was crucial if he wanted Kaiba to take him home.

"Since when were you job searching?" Tea asked.

"Well, it's a long story… but to cut it short we just ran into some financial problems and so I needed to get a job." Atem stated. He then looked over to Yugi. "So starting today after school, I won't be able to take you home before going to work. Sorry."

Yugi nodded once, understanding completely. "Don't worry about it! I'll walk… or maybe start hitch hiking."

Atem frowned. "Don't say that, the last thing I need is you getting abducted, because it's very probable."

"Wow! Thanks Atem! Glad to know that you think I'm so defenseless that I'd actually let someone kidnap me!" Yugi turned to his salad. Stabbing it and taking a huge bite of lettuce, tomato, and carrots.

Atem chuckled. "You never know." he noticed Tristan wasn't with them after a moment. "Where's Tristan?"

"Him and Joey went to have lunch somewhere else." Duke stated. "Tristan's trying to understand why Joey is so against you guys."

Atem then frowned. "If I hadn't said anything yesterday…"

"Don't even start! It had been about time that we told everyone, please don't blame yourself for this." Yugi said. He could tell Atem was starting to feel bad about it when he shouldn't. None of this was Atem's fault. His friends had needed to know.

Tea agreed. "Yeah, don't beat yourself up. Joey is just being totally immature about it, but he'll come around." she smiled at him. "I'm sure of it!"

Atem glanced at his friends then nodded. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but feel like sometimes it's my fault. I didn't mean to cause this problem."

"None of us expected Joey to even act that way. So you can't say it's your fault, truthfully it's Joey who overreacted, so it's him who is making the problem." Tea added. "And there's no problem that can't be fixed!"

"Your right." Atem stated. He glanced over to Yugi, a curious smirk on his face. "So how did first period go?"

Yugi glared lightly at his counterpart. "I got detention after school because of you!"

Atem laughed. "Oh Yugi, what is that? Two detentions this year already? Your really the little rebel this year."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him.

Tea joined in on Atem's laughing. "Oh yeah, you did get a detention a few weeks ago, but that was because of Joey. Now this time you got one because of Yami…" Tea turned her attention to Atem. "I think it's his friends who are getting him in so much trouble!" she glared. "Really, a shoe? That's why you preplan before you go to bed, that's what I do."

Atem glared back at her, but playfully. "Well I'm not a girl! I don't do those kinds of things! Plus what is there to plan? We have to wear the same uniform every day. I also refused to actually waste time keeping track of where all my shoes are and plan out a uniform!"

"If you did then you wouldn't be late! You also wouldn't have gotten Yugi detention! You don't have to be a girl to think ahead." Tea said.

"Well I don't like thinking ahead! I like thinking in the present. Making quick and rash decisions on shoes in the morning with only thirty minutes to get ready is what makes things more fun!" Atem rebutted.

This was actually starting to turn into an argument, Yugi wasn't even really sure the real point of it. Though he didn't stop them, it was actually kinda of entertaining to watch them bicker like this.

"I bet your closet is a complete mess, isn't it?" she stated. Crossing her arms like knowing Atem couldn't deny that what she said was true.

Atem's glare hardened. "So what if it is? How can you go around having your life so preplanned? I think it's better to be spontaneous, that way you aren't stressed out at keeping to the schedule."

"If you do preplan then you'll find life is a lot less stressful actually! If you know exactly what your going to do at a certain time, then you don't worry about it and you won't feel so in the dark." she admitted.

"That may be true, but what happens when you break the schedule? When your off by only a few seconds?" Atem's glare turned into a smirk.

Tea glare again. "You plan not to!"

Atem shook his head. "Really, living to a schedule really isn't a way to live…" he then frowned. "And so what if my closet is a mess?"

"If it is, you'll never find anything! You'll spend all your time digging through the pile of clothes on the floor of your closet then really getting ready. The next thing you'll know is your late for whatever you were getting ready for. Let's say in this case, school."

Atem growled. "Ok, ok! I'll clean my closet, but I won't ever preplan uniforms for the next day! That's just ridiculous. I can't believe you do that."

Tea rolled her eyes. "It makes things a lot easier."

They became silent after that, beginning to eat and think to themselves before Duke broke the silence.

"So, what exactly was that argument about?"

Atem thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Not sure, I don't even remember anymore."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Glad that they had at least been talking with each other, he hated when their lunches were silent.

xXxXx

In study hall, Joey had avoiding Yugi once again, sitting in the same place as yesterday. Yugi couldn't help but feel a little ashamed by who he was, he thought that Joey would have understood and really been the most understanding since they were best friends. Clearly he had been very wrong about that.

Yugi had the flashcards in his hands, studying for the test that would be this Friday. He really hoped he passed, he almost had all of the words down. Studying with Kaiba's help had really made the words stick to his head, now he was just glancing at all of them and keeping there meaning in his head. Sometimes while he was saying the words in his head, he'd look up at Kaiba. Sometimes he'd catch his attention, and when he did Yugi tried to smile but Kaiba just glared back.

He was starting to worry, he knew he'd have to really convince Kaiba he hadn't meant to be late. He wasn't sure if he should say why because it was sort of a stupid reason. Kaiba wasn't fooled very easily and if Yugi told him that reason, Kaiba may think he was just trying to trick him. All though a lot had changed since then, he was sure Kaiba would believe him after he explained what happened.

When class finally did end, Kaiba made a very clear statement that Yugi had to stay after for detention. In that time Yugi just put the flashcards away and sat quietly as the rest of the students left. When they were all gone, Kaiba stayed at his desk for a few minutes. Seeming to finish working on something before coming over to stand in front of the desk Yugi was seated at. He had his arms crossed and was glaring lightly.

Yugi turned his attention down at the desk. "Are you mad at me?"

"If I said yes, what would you do to make it up?"

Yugi looked up at him. His glare had turned into a smirk, this made Yugi blush. "Um… well… I could…"

"You could what?"

Yugi turned even darker red. He couldn't say it out loud, Kaiba knew what he meant. Yugi could tell by his smirk he knew, so why was he making Yugi have to tell him? All of sudden his arm was grabbed, he was pulled up, and Kaiba was walking him towards his desk. Kaiba brought Yugi in front of him as he sat down in his chair, then pulled Yugi up onto his lap.

"If you can't tell me, then show me." Kaiba stated. His smirk growing a little bigger.

Yugi still stayed blushed, for a few seconds he sat embarrassingly on his lap before letting his arms fall around his neck and he shyly move in to kiss him. When he was close enough, Kaiba wrapped his arms around him to pull their crotches together, making Yugi blush even brighter. He was starting to question if Kaiba was mad, if he was he sure didn't seem like it. To break the almost unbearable gaze between them, Yugi pressed his lips gently to Kaiba's for an extremely short kiss. That was all he could manage with how embarrassed he was, this was the closest contact they'd ever had, especially in _that _area.

What made him still stay so red was that he was pressed so tightly into Kaiba and had no room to move around, if he did… Yugi didn't really want to think about it or he'd probably melt.

Kaiba glared at him. "What was that?"

Yugi closed his eyes, looking down. "A k-kiss…"

Kaiba scoffed. "That was not a kiss." he looked over Yugi once before figuring the obvious. "Are you embarrassed?"

Yugi nodded.

"I didn't realize…" he trailed off while losing his grip over Yugi's waist. "I didn't mean for it to be uncomfortable."

Yugi opened his eyes again. Smiling lightly. "It's ok, I'm just… not really use to this kind of thing."

"You mean, you've never dated anyone before?" Kaiba questioned. He actually seemed surprised.

"No, you're… you're the first boyfriend I've ever had…" Yugi admitted. That was almost as embarrassing to say as how close they were. Thinking about it Yugi scooted away slightly so that he was no longer closely pressed into Kaiba.

"Really?" Kaiba actually seemed glad about this, by the tone of his voice. Kaiba slyly smirked as he kissed Yugi passionately, resting his hands on the younger's hips.

Yugi's heart beat instantly increased. His arms locked tighter around Kaiba while being pulled deeper into it, but it only lasted a few more moments before they were forced to break away for breath.

"You act like it's a bad thing." Kaiba remarked. He took one hand away from Yugi's hip to take one of Yugi's blonde bangs and twirl around his finger.

"Well… it's just that I'm inexperienced and get embarrassed and blush really easily…" Yugi mumbled.

Kaiba barely laughed. "I don't mind, in fact I like it."

"You do?" he questioned. He'd thought that it may bug Kaiba that he had no idea what he was doing half of the time. He was amazed he was even able to kiss him without missing his lips.

He nodded. "Normally It probably would bother me, but with you it's different. I couldn't really see you trying to be in control." Kaiba admitted. Changing his finger to a different bang to twirl.

Yugi blushed. Then thinking of something else he had been wanting to ask Kaiba, he seemed like he was in a better mood then he was before. "Oh yeah, I don't really have a ride home anymore, he got a job and goes straight there after school… so I was curious if you would be able to take me home some days?"

"What are you going to do the other days?"

"I figured I'd walk." Yugi stated. Even though he didn't really want to, he was always worried since it was about twenty minutes compared to ten when driving.

Kaiba frowned. "No, I think I can take you home every day."

Yugi was surprised. He hadn't thought Kaiba actually would since it's like an extra trip every day to go to his apartment then go home. "You don't have to if it's too much of a hassle, I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Your not. I don't mind taking you home every day." Kaiba stated. He kissed Yugi gently on the cheek.

Yugi beamed. "Thank you, that's very nice of you Seto."

"We'll just have to wait about thirty minutes before leaving so the rest of the school can clear out and I can finish some work. Some day's it may be an hour." Kaiba explained.

"That's fine." Yugi said. He was just glad that Kaiba was going to take him home every day. "So, are we going to leave soon then?"

Kaiba smirked. "No, remember your in detention and have to serve your time just like everyone else… just not the same way."

Yugi had almost forgotten, this wasn't like detention at all. Yugi then smiled. "Can I just take a nap the rest of the time then?"

"Do whatever, and we'll leave in about fifteen minutes." Kaiba stated.

"Ok." Yugi then blushed. "Do you mind… if I take a nap on you? You're a little bit more comfortable then a desk…" Yugi said shyly. Hoping Kaiba wouldn't laugh at him for his request.

"No, I don't mind. As long as you don't drool on me." Kaiba stated the last part a little more seriously.

Yugi laughed as he brought his arms away from Kaiba's neck and Kaiba took his hand off of his waist. Yugi curled up like a cat in Kaiba's lap, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. "Don't worry, I don't drool."


	15. First Date

**A/N: **_I'm back with a beautiful sunburn and mosquito bites! I almost didn't update today... but I said I was going to... and I didn't want to let anyone down..._

_Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved coming home to see them all! _

_Review please! =)_

* * *

><p>"Atem, can you make a suggestion that isn't wearing leather?"<p>

"Um… no."

Yugi sighed. "Your a lot of help…"

Atem laughed. "I was just kidding!" he peered into the closet curiously. "Let's see, well since tonight isn't supposed to be very chilly how about this?" Atem reached into Yugi's closet and grabbed a dark grey shirt and black vest.

Yugi looked it over once. "I don't know…"

Atem gave him a look. "Yugi, you've said that to about everything I've suggested."

"Not everything!" he rebutted.

"Ok, not counting the leather. Still, when is he going to be here?" Atem asked.

Yugi glanced back to the clock on the desk. "About thirty minutes."

"So you need to pick an outfit unless you plan on going in that." he gestured to the school uniform.

Yugi shook his head. "I really don't want to."

"Then you need to not be so indecisive! Now is not the time for that!" Atem stated seriously. Putting back the clothes then going to search for something else. After a minute or so he took out a dark red shirt and a black coat that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He tossed them at Yugi then grabbed a pair of black pants and tossed them to the boy, getting hit in the face with them. "Wear that, no buts!"

Yugi looked them over in his arms before back to Atem to nod.

xXxXx

After coming back from the bathroom, Yugi was totally ready after putting his shoes on. Yugi was sitting down on his bed, millions of tiny little butterflies filled the boys stomach. He was so nervous, this was his first date with Kaiba and he was scared that he was going to ruin it. Either that or be underdressed or overdressed for whatever they were going to do. He couldn't believe how quickly tonight had come, last night he had even began to get a little worried about it.

"So, where are you two going?" Atem asked curiously.

"I'm not sure actually. He said that we would decide once he came over, but I really don't want him to spend any money on me… I'll feel bad. He's already done so much for me, he's been driving me home every day! Making an extra trip here and he doesn't even say it's a burden." Yugi admitted.

"Well, that was very nice of him and it gives me some peace of mind knowing your not walking home." Atem confessed. A smirk slowly came upon him. "So how's the kissing?"

Yugi flushed bright pink. "What?"

"Is he a good kisser?" Atem questioned in a different way.

"Oh… um… I don't know… I've never really kissed anyone else, but it's not like I don't enjoy it."

"Hmm, well remember while your out, don't do anything that is uncomfortable for you, ok?" Atem stated. His parent side showing through.

"I know!" Yugi replied.

"And always say no!"

Yugi had a serious urge to say "yes, mom." but decided against it. "I know! I would never do anything like that!"

Atem gained a stern look. "I know you wouldn't, it's him I still don't trust… want me to get some pepper spray?"

"No! Geez Atem he's not a pervert!" Yugi cried. Unable to believe Atem even asked him that.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I just have this feeling all he wants to do is have sex with you then ditch you, and I don't want to see you get hurt like that." Atem began glaring to himself. "If he ever did… I'd track him down and-"

"He won't! He's not like that." Yugi said before Atem continued on with his sentence, having a feeling it would have been unnecessarily violent.

Atem walked in front of Yugi to smile at him. "I just want to make sure your safe." he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead innocently. "You know I just care about you, right?"

Yugi nodded. "But I think the pepper spray thing was going a little too far."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so… but still, you can never be too safe."

When hearing a knock, Yugi jumped up from the bed and it felt like more butterflies just flew into his stomach. He was practically shaking.

Atem noticed this and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's ok, I'm sure you'll have fun." Atem said. Smiling.

Yugi looked over his expression and took in his words before smiling and nodding. Trying to relax as the two of them made their way out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. Yugi look at it nervously with Atem standing next to him. When he was finally able to push down enough nerves and the anxious feeling, Yugi opened the door to see a slightly formal dressed Kaiba. Making him instantly turn red and feel underdressed.

"H-Hi Seto." Yugi mumbled.

Kaiba smirked at Yugi. "You look, dare I say, adorable."

Yugi felt heat travel all over his face, looking away embarrassingly. "Thanks…" he then glanced to Atem who had been studying Kaiba carefully. "Atem, this is Seto." he introduced shyly.

Kaiba glanced to Atem and they nodded to each other without exchanging any words.

Yugi walked past the door frame where Kaiba took his hand. Though before they left Atem stopped them.

"Make sure Yugi is back by eleven! If he's not I'll be after you, and so will the police." Atem stated.

Yugi's eyes widened. Was Atem threatening him?

Kaiba surprisingly took it well. "Don't worry. I will."

Atem looked him over one more time before nodding then looking to Yugi and giving him a half smile before closing the door.

"I'm sorry about that, Atem acts like a parent over me sometimes." Yugi confessed as they walked down the stairs together. Yugi was so tempted to compliment Kaiba on how he looked but kept it in due to his shyness.

"It's fine, I understand." Kaiba stated. "So, what will we be doing tonight?"

Yugi realized he hadn't thought that much about it. "Um, I'm not really sure…"

"I was thinking about dinner at the waterfront, it's one of my favorite restaurants." Kaiba suggested.

"But I don't want you to spend any money, remember?" Yugi replied.

"It's no trouble if that's what your worried about, I know you'll like it."

Yugi frowned lightly. Since he couldn't think of anything else, that was probably the only thing they could do. "Alright…" Yugi mumbled.

Once they reached the parking lot Yugi looked curiously around for Kaiba's car, surprised not to see it. All he saw was a silver motorcycle. When Kaiba brought them towards it, Yugi grew even more nervous. "You have a motorcycle?"

Kaiba nodded. "I don't ride it very often, but I figured that tonight would be a good night for it." he confessed.

When standing next to it, Kaiba got onto the bike and brought it to life. The headlights brightening up the space before it.

Yugi couldn't fight off the nervous feeling about this. "I've never been on a motorcycle before…"

"It's alright, I'll go slow." Kaiba replied while kicking away the brake and balancing the bike by placing his feet down on either side of it.

"Promise?" Yugi asked before moving any closer.

"Yes."

Yugi trusted him, hopefully he'd keep his word. Yugi got on behind Kaiba, blushing at how close he had to be behind him.

"You might want to put your arms around me." he suggested.

"Ok." Yugi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's stomach. As soon as the motorcycle began backing up, he squeezed tighter. Scared that they were already going to fall over. He would never understand how it was possible for it to not fall over as they rode out of the parking lot.

xXxXx

Pulling into a parking spot, Yugi gazed at the restaurant. It was pretty small, but looked fancy enough. It had mahogany paneling with a few windows in the front, Yugi couldn't see the back very well but he could see a sort of dock that went over the river with places to sit. There actually looked like there were more places to sit outside then there were inside, no wonder it was called the waterfront. It was very beautiful, especially since it was sunset and the water shimmering underneath the orange sun and sky. Yugi could see how it was one of Kaiba's favorite restaurants.

The ride here had been surprisingly fun, Yugi had never ridden on a motorcycle before so he didn't know what it was going to be like. At first he'd been nervous that they were going to crash or fall over, but after about five minutes he adjusted. He actually started to enjoy it, the feeling of the wind brushing through his spiky hair. After Kaiba made sure it was alright with him, he'd sped up which had been even more exciting, even if he held onto Kaiba for dear life.

Once Kaiba cut the engine on the bike and kicked out the break, he grabbed Yugi's hands that were still wrapped around him to pull them off. "I don't have to drive it again if it was scary for you." Kaiba admitted.

"No! Actually it was kinda fun." Yugi said as he got off carefully. Once he was on the pavement he gazed at Kaiba as he got off the bike. Then flushed a little pink. "I'm sorry if I was holding onto you to tightly…"

Kaiba got off and placed the key in his pocket before turning to Yugi and smirking lightly. "I didn't mind." Kaiba came in front of Yugi, taking his hand, then walking towards the restaurant with him.

Yugi smiled up at him. Could Kaiba really be anymore perfect? All though, gazing back forward Yugi was still a little afraid that they might see someone from school. If they did then they were totally exposed. He hated that this was illegal it wasn't fair. He couldn't wait until he was eighteen, then he would stop being treated like a little kid who couldn't make their own decisions. He was glad that Atem had been so accepting of their relationship, he wouldn't know what he would have done if he wasn't.

"Seto?" Yugi mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"What if someone from school sees us together?" he asked.

"Doubtful, this place is pretty fancy. I'm sure most teenagers wouldn't come here." Kaiba replied. He stopped him and Yugi for a moment to let a car go by before walking with Yugi to the entrance. He let go of his hand to hold the door open for him.

"Thank you." Yugi said, his cheeks heating up. Yugi walked through the door and a second later Kaiba was next to him. The both of them were then approached by a hostess.

"Welcome, will it be just you two?" she asked curiously while picking up two menu's from the podium near her.

"Yes." Kaiba told her.

"Alright, then follow me please." she said while beginning to walk away, Yugi and Kaiba following closely behind her. They walked down a small ramp before reaching a door that led outside where all the seating was. There were actually quite a few people here, and luckily no one Yugi recognized. They were led to a table closer by the water, around the dock was a black metal railing so there wasn't as much worry of falling off.

The two sat down across from each other at the white, wooden table. The hostess placing the menu's down in front of them.

"Your waiter will be right with you." she mumble before quickly disappearing back inside.

Yugi picked up the menu and opened it. Searching through it curiously for a few moments before the waiter was at their table. Yugi looked to him from the menu as he glanced between Yugi and Kaiba.

"What can I start you too off with?" he asked.

"Um… I'll just have water." Yugi said.

He nodded then glanced to Kaiba.

"Cabernet."

He nodded once again. "I'll be right back with your drinks." he said before disappearing just like the hostess had.

Yugi then went back to looking through the menu, not really sure what to get. This restaurant had sort of a mix of everything, when Yugi's eyes spotted a hamburger, he decided he'd most likely get that. Yugi glanced up from his menu to look at Kaiba, he wasn't really sure what to say. Once they sat down it was like things got instantly awkward. He didn't know why, but it just sort of was. He wasn't really sure what to say to him, or how to break the ice that just separated him.

All though it may just be him who felt this way, with hope Kaiba would be the one to start things off.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back with their drinks. Placing them down in front of who ordered what. He then pulled out a small, black notepad and took the pen from behind his ear. "Ready to order?"

Yugi glanced to Kaiba who urged him first. Yugi nodded then glanced back to the waiter.

xXxXx

The whole time while they waited for their food, it was still silent between them. Yugi was starting to get a little worried that something may be wrong since Kaiba had only spoken to the waiter. Yugi really didn't want to have his first date be completely silent. Once they got their food, and were eating, Yugi felt that he needed to be the one to speak up. Maybe then the little barrier would be broken.

Yugi picked up one of his french-fries and studied it before glancing to Kaiba, trying to think of something to say. Kaiba soon looked up and it seemed with just the eye contact the awkwardness went away, Yugi could help but smile at him.

"So Yugi, what do you plan on doing after collage? Or are you noting going to go?" Kaiba questioned.

Honestly, he hadn't really thought much about it. "Well, I'm not exactly sure… I know for sure I want to go to college, but I don't know what I want to do after that." Yugi confessed. He really did need to start thinking about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. High school was the best time to think about it, and if he knows by college then it's all the better.

"That's understandable." Kaiba replied monotonously.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably about something he'd been wanting to ask Kaiba, he just wasn't sure if it was a sensitive subject or not. He was just curious though, and if Kaiba reacted badly he'd know not to talk about it anymore. "I was just wondering… have you had many other relationships?" Yugi knew he's had at least one by how he wasn't clueless when it came to kissing like how Yugi was.

Kaiba luckily didn't seem to react to much to it, so obviously it wasn't sensitive, unless he was hiding it. "I've had a few."

"Have you ever been married?" Yugi questioned.

"No."

Yugi didn't know why, but he was kind of relived to hear that. "Sorry if that was kind of out of nowhere. I was just wondering."

"It's fine, you should know everything about me. Like for example, a few years ago I had a severe drinking problem." Kaiba confessed.

Yugi was actually shocked. That didn't sound like him. "Really?"

He nodded. "After another few years I've been able to overcome it and know a limit."

"That's good!" Yugi said. If Kaiba had that problem now, he wasn't sure if he'd continue to see him. He didn't know what could happen if Kaiba ever had too much around him, and he didn't want to find out.

After a moment of silence, Kaiba spoke.

"Who is it you live with again?" he asked.

"Oh Atem? All though he prefers it if other people call him Yami. Only me and Seth can call him Atem." Yugi stated.

Kaiba looked more quizzical. "Seth?"

Yugi had forgotten that Kaiba didn't know who he was. "It's Atem's boyfriend, well… I'm not sure about now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like a week ago Seth walked out on Atem. He's been taking it really hard and I don't really even know if they're still dating." he said. Yugi really hoped that they were still together.

"Hmm. What caused him to leave?" Kaiba asked. Seeming to finish his dinner because he sat away from it now.

Yugi gazed down at his mostly eaten hamburger. "He just got tired of having to pay for everything I guess, he was the only one with the job and the bills were too much. So he got angry and left, Atem's been really upset lately and he got a job to pay for our place. I think it's mainly so that if Seth comes back, he'll see that Atem's changed." Yugi explained. He actually felt kind of better talking to Kaiba about it. "I wanted to get a job too, but Atem won't let me. He says that I don't need to worry about it."

"How old are they?" Kaiba asked.

"Atem's seventeen and Seth is nineteen." Yugi stated. Picking up another french fry to eat.

Kaiba seemed to take an interest to this subject, either that or he was trying to keep the conversation alive. Though he probably wanted to know more about Yugi's life. "Are they both in school?"

Yugi shook his head. "Seth works at a museum and Atem goes to the same school as me, or us I guess you could say." Since Kaiba worked there, he technically went there also.

Kaiba nodded his head to acknowledged that he listened. He then changed to a different subject. "I noticed that you and Wheel- I mean Joey still seem to be tense around each other. Has he not spoken to you?"

Yugi frowned. "No, I'm afraid that he won't ever… but my friends are reassuring me that he will soon, that I just need to give him some time and he'll come around."

"Well if he doesn't, then you shouldn't be calling him your friend." Kaiba replied. Noticing Yugi had appeared to stop eating. "Are you finished?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Yugi replied.

They waited a minute or two before the waiter showed up, taking their plates and trying to convince them to have dessert but they passed. Yugi mostly wanting too because he didn't want Kaiba to spend any more money on him. The meal had to have been at least forty all together, he already felt sort of bad for that.

After paying with cash and tipping the waiter, they were walking back up the ramp when a sudden child came running down the ramp. Right into Yugi's legs and falling over, right when he hit the ground he began crying.

Yugi stopped and kneeled down before the boy. "Are you alright?" he questioned in a very unalarmed voice. Trying to keep a very soft smile over his face.

The boy looked at Yugi through tears before nodding once.

"That's good! I think you should watch where you run though. It's not safe." Yugi stated. Helping the boy up before his parents showed up. They seemed to have seen Yugi's display and were smiling at him.

"Thank you." the woman said. Picking up the boy. "I feel like he'll never learn."

Yugi laughed lightly. "I would hope so." he replied before getting out of their way and looking to Kaiba.

"Do you like children?" he asked as Kaiba took his hand and they walked towards the exit together.

"Yeah, I've always kinda liked little kids." Yugi confessed.

"You seem to do well with them." Kaiba admitted. Both of them walking through the door that had been held open for them.

Yugi couldn't help but blush. Even though he did like children, he'd never go into a job that required working with them. He didn't have a boundless amount of patience which you really needed.

Once they reached the motorcycle, Kaiba let go of Yugi's hand to get onto the bike and start it. Yugi soon joining him, this time he didn't feel as afraid of the bike as he had earlier.

xXxXx

In front of the apartment door, Yugi was actually a little forlorn. He didn't want Kaiba to leave, the date had actually turned out pretty well despite the beginning. He'd gotten to know Kaiba a little better and on their way back, Kaiba had stopped by a flower vender and bought Yugi a rose. Which had been so unbelievably sweet. After that he'd drove slower so that the delicate flower would make it back in one piece. By the time they were back, it was dark out and had to be about ten.

Yugi smiled brightly up at Kaiba. "I had a really nice time. Thank you for dinner, and the rose." Yugi glanced down at it before up at Kaiba to suddenly kissed him. Yugi instantly melting into the kiss.

When they broke away, Kaiba smirked. "I also had a nice time. Better than the other dates I've had."

Yugi's cheeks flushed. "Really?"

He nodded, leaning forward to claim Yugi's lips in a kiss once again. Unfortunately it didn't last that long since Atem opened the door and crossed his arms.

Breaking away, Yugi glanced back at Atem to smile sheepishly. Then to Kaiba again. "Goodnight Kaiba."

"Goodnight Yugi." he then glanced to Atem. "You also, Yami." he said before turning and leaving.

Yugi almost swooned after he left but snapped himself out of it, turning to see Atem looked surprised probably from Kaiba also saying goodnight to him. Yugi was surprised at that also, but he was probably just trying to leave a good impression on Atem.

"So how did everything go?" he asked as Yugi walked in and the door was shut behind him.

Yugi held up the rose for Atem to see. "Amazing."


	16. Confrontation

**A/N: **_I feel so bad that I had to delete a story... right now I feel so... fuzzy, like just out of it... it's weird. _

_So yeah, thanks everyone who reviewed, I always like reading them! It means a lot. :)_

_Review please! =)_

* * *

><p>Monday morning, luckily wasn't a repeat of last Wednesday when Yugi had gotten detention. He'd made sure that Atem knew where his shoes were and they left on time. On his way to his seat, he glanced to Joey, who of course wasn't looking at him, just staring down at his desk. Yugi couldn't help but frown, he hated this. He couldn't even talk to Joey anymore, clearly he was still mad at him for what happened last week.<p>

This was so not fair, Joey was acting so ridiculous, and if it wasn't for the fear of Joey getting even angrier at him, he'd try to talk with him. He still clung to the hope that this would blow over, Joey couldn't stay mad the rest of his life. He couldn't despise Yugi forever, he couldn't just avoid this. Tristan had been trying to understand what was going on, so even his friends weren't going to let him just ignore Yugi and Atem.

He wondered if Tristan had any luck getting through to him, or understanding what was going on. Yugi couldn't begin to really think why Joey continued to act this way, but he still wanted to be his friend, he hated losing them over dumb things like this. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Yugi broke most of his thoughts away as he sat down at his desk right when the bell rang. He seemed to be forming a habit of sitting down right when the bell rang, but as long as he wasn't late. Yugi gazed attentively to Kaiba, wondering what today they would do. Though, he couldn't help but smile at him. Their date on Friday had been the best, Yugi had still kept the rose, it was in a vase filled with water right by his bed. Who knew that Kaiba could be so romantic, it was so different from the glare he saw on his face every day and the yelling at other students from time to time.

That really had been the first date he'd ever been on, and he knew he'd never forget it. Especially since Atem had literally drilled him about everything that had happened, he even went as far as asking if Kaiba had touched him inappropriately. He knew Atem just cared about him, but that was really unnecessary. That question that gotten Atem his bedroom door slammed in his face. He deserved it thinking Kaiba was some pervert.

"Everyone get up, we're going to the media center to complete a test that will evaluate your reading level. After you will need to give me the score you got then I will give you another assignment that is due at the end of class." Kaiba explained as everyone else got up.

The students began exiting the classroom, everyone trying to get out of the door at the same time which always made things crowded. Yugi just waited for a minute before being able to squeeze through and begin following the class to the media center. He only took a about five steps before Tea was walking next to him.

"Hi Yugi!" she happily.

Yugi grabbed onto the straps of his backpack before replying to her. "Hey."

"How was your weekend? Do anything fun?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Not much. Just spent it with Atem." Yugi replied hurriedly. Glad that he'd at least sounded like he wasn't trying to cover anything up. "What about you?"

She smiled to herself. "Well, I went to the mall with a few other people I found this really cute shirt! Too bad we have uniforms to wear or I would have worn it today…" her voice seemed to lose her pep while gazing down at the pink and blue uniform.

Yugi nodded once, not really all that interested but not wanting to be rude to her. "Yeah, I don't really like the uniforms either." Yugi remarked. He actually didn't mind them that much, but he was just agreeing with Tea. Before she started into talking more about shopping, Yugi asked something. "Have you spoken to Tristan about Joey? Last week he was still missing from the table from Wednesday and I haven't seen him."

Tea shook her head, not what Yugi had wanted. "I haven't seen him either. I think we should just ask Joey what's going on now."

"What? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Yugi asked. Noticing that Joey was a few people ahead of them. He didn't really think it was a good idea to ask him now, Joey didn't really seem like he wanted to talk about it. Yugi thought that it should be Joey to be the one to approach them and talk about it, that way they knew he'd be more willing to speak of it.

Tea practically ignored what Yugi said, calling out to Joey anyways. "Joey!" she yelled. Growling when he doesn't respond. "Joey!" she yelled again.

Joey glanced back at them over his shoulder. Glaring slightly before turning back.

"No yelling in the hallway." Kaiba snapped from somewhere behind them.

Tea glanced back. "Sorry." she mumbled before gazing back forward.

Reaching the media center, Tea ditched Yugi to sit by some other girls. So Yugi was left to find a random seat alone, two other people sat down next to him but he didn't know them. He gazed at the computer screen, seeing it already on and the test set up. When everyone was sitting down, Kaiba instructed them to start. All though Yugi started the test, and was able to get through the first few problems with focus, his mind began trailing off.

He couldn't help but think about what he was going to do about Joey, he wondered if anything was going to change. Things just seemed like they might be getting worse. Even if Yugi did try and talk with Joey, what would that do? Joey would probably just ignore him anyways, he wouldn't even look at him without glaring. What was Yugi supposed to do?

This thought was really burning him up inside, what was he going to do? How could he get anywhere with him? Maybe Tristan had found out why he was so mad and maybe would be there at lunch to tell them what was going on.

At suddenly feeling a familiar hand slide over his back, Yugi shivered and hid his blushing face by gazing down at his keyboard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaiba with a large smirk on his face, well that made things harder to focus. Pretending like nothing had happened, Yugi went back to the test, trying hard to think about the questions when now Kaiba was on his mind.

xXxXx

Lunch everything was seemingly normal, Yugi, Atem, Duke, and Tea were all sitting at the normal table until something a little unexpected happened. Well Yugi hadn't been expecting it. He glanced over to two bodies walking towards them. Tristan seemed to be pushing Joey towards their table, he looked not at all happy about this. When he was next to the table, everyone was gazing at Joey and Tristan, wondering exactly what was going on.

"Alright, I want this stupid problem fixed. So let's end it." Tristan stated. Pushing Joey closer to the table who just growled In response. He didn't even look at his friends, he looked somewhere beyond them, glaring fiercely.

The silence sunk in like a knife. No one spoke, and it only made things much more tense. Yugi stared at Joey and wondered if he was going to speak or not, but either way the silence between all of them was killing him. It wasn't just a little awkward, but it compelled no one to say anything in fear of Joey snapping rudely at them. But after so much as two minutes Yugi got tired of it, he didn't care if Joey snapped at him. He wanted this fixed, he wanted Joey to be his friend again.

"Joey… why have you been avoiding me and Atem?" he questioned. His voice soft and fragile like speaking any louder would have enraged Joey more.

"I haven't." he replied hastily. Not even glancing to Yugi or taking his eyes away from what he'd been glaring at.

Yugi frowned. He opened his mouth to reply before Atem stepped in.

Atem stood up and walked in front of Joey. Actually glaring at him. "Yes you have. You've been avoiding us, not even speaking to us since I told you! And I want to know what your problem is!" Atem barked.

Joey just glared before turning around to leave. Clearly this wasn't as effective as Tristan had thought it might have been.

All though, Atem didn't let him just walk away. He walked in front of Joey to stop him. "Your avoiding the problem right now! You cannot just walk away from all of this and act like it will resolve itself or it will just be fixed!"

"I am not avoiding anything!" Joey tried to push past Atem but fails. "Get out of my way Yami!"

"No! I refuse to let this continue. I'm the one who started this, and I want it to be resolved. There is clearly something wrong, and you need to tell us so that we can figure out how to fix it." Atem replied.

Joey shoved him back. "There is nothing to fix!"

Atem glared. Shoving Joey back. "There obviously is since you haven't even been sitting with us at lunch anymore. Stop being so damn stubborn!"

Joey punched him in the stomach very unexpectedly, while Atem clutched his stomach and coughed Joey snapped back. "I'm not being stubborn!"

"Y-You are!" Atem threw a punch at Joey, nailing him in the face.

Before things escalated, Tristan grabbed Joey, pulling his arms behind his back to keep him from tackling Atem. Yugi also got up and grabbed onto Atem's arm to keep him from going after Joey again.

"Stop it guys!" Tristan yelled between the two.

Joey struggled and got away from the grip, but didn't go back to attacking Atem. "I feel like you guys have been lying to me! What else are you guys hiding from me?"

Yugi gazed down to the ground, guilt filling his insides. "Nothing…" he muttered even though there was. But he couldn't tell anyone about Kaiba, and especially not Joey.

"Liar! Like I'd believe that! You must really take me for an idiot." Joey growled back, his nose beginning to bleed from Atem punching him in the face. He then ran off, rudely bumping into Yugi to almost push him over on his way.

Yugi continued to gaze at the ground. Tears threatening his eyes but he kept his emotions back, he hated this. He hated this so much.

xXxXx

Once study hall had came around, Yugi had calmed a bit. Atem even offering to take him out to dinner tonight to make him feel better about what happened. He knew things were bound to get worse, and they had. But he never thought that Atem and Joey would actually fight. He felt so bad for Atem, he would have for Joey if he hadn't of been so mean. There could have been so many different and better ways to handle the situation, but instead he decided to fight with Atem.

What had that solved? Nothing. This showed that violence doesn't solve anything, only makes things worse. He was still surprised Atem had gotten himself involved In that, he had also fought with Joey when he could have just tried to talk it out, even if Joey was the one to throw the first punch. Atem could have been the bigger person and not responded to that.

There was just so much drama going on, Yugi was so tired of it. He just wanted this all to end already.

Yugi glanced down to what he was working on, a little bit of math homework that wasn't due for a few more days. He knew he'd finish it in this class, but still what happened at lunch stayed infested in his mind, unable to think about anything else.

After the thirty minutes of class and the bell ringing, Yugi pretends to pick up his things, but once everyone is gone he shuts the door and walks over to Kaiba's desk since he is his ride home. Yugi sits down on the desk in front of his, his eyes down fall to the floor, today had really just turned out horrible.

Kaiba suddenly stood, Yugi looked up wonderingly but saw he had a more serious look on his face.

"I'll be right back." he stated a little disoriented. He looked down at his desk to search through papers, flipping them over and if they weren't what he was looking for placing them back down. Once he found five certain pieces of paper in the mess of papers on the desk he began walking to the door. "I need to make copies of these, once I get back we'll leave." he stated before exiting the room.

Yugi stared after the shutting of the door for a few moments before jumping off of the desk and walking over to the desk in front of him. He walked around it to stand in front of the chair, he gazed down curiously at everything, it was such a mess. Kaiba must be in a hurry, he hoped that having to take him home didn't increase any of his stress.

In an attempt to help, Yugi tried to straighten everything up. He read each paper and put it with what it looked like it went with. A lot of the papers were worksheets from today from different classes. Yugi organized them by what class period they said, Kaiba sure did have a lot of grading to do. There were so many papers, Yugi felt bad that he had to take him now when he could be finishing grading. He was sure Kaiba didn't like doing it all that much.

Once Yugi finished he smiled to himself and sat down in the chair. Hopefully that would help Kaiba out. Hearing the door open a second later, Yugi glanced over to Kaiba who had once five papers, and now looked to have thirty.

When Kaiba saw all that Yugi had done, he looked at him in the chair, Yugi blushing lightly.

"I hope I didn't mess anything up, I was just trying to help." Yugi said. Twirling slightly in the chair and kicking his feet.

"No, you didn't mess anything up. You just made things much easier for me." Kaiba said. He leaned over Yugi to kiss him on the forehead. "I guess I should say thank you."

"Your welcome." he mumbled shyly.

"Now I just have to get everything into my briefcase and we can leave." Kaiba said as he placed the stack of papers on the desk then picked up the briefcase from underneath the desk.

Yugi smiled. "I can help with that!"

xXxXx

Once they got to the apartment, Yugi gazed at it, remembering that Atem wasn't going to be there until later. He turned to look at Kaiba in the car.

"Do you want to stay? I get kinda lonely without Atem there pretty much all day." Yugi said.

Kaiba frowned. "As much as I would like to, I have a lot of papers to grade as you saw."

Yugi also frowned. Really wanting Kaiba to stay. "Well… what if you graded them here?"

Kaiba thought about it for a moment before smirking lightly. "I guess that could work."


	17. A, B, or C?

**A/N: **_Let's see... only three more chapters after this one!_

_I appreciate the reviews! =) Some for this chapter would be really nice too! _

* * *

><p>While Kaiba sat at his desk grading papers, Yugi was laid down on his stomach in front of his fair sized T.V. A black controller in his grasp while quickly tapping the buttons for the random adventure game he'd found in his stack of games. He'd turned the volume so low that even though he was so close to the T.V, he could barely hear the slashing of his characters sword against his enemies. Yugi didn't mind too much, he hadn't wanted to bug Kaiba while he was trying to focus on grading.<p>

They'd only been here about an hour, after grabbing a snack for him downstairs, they had came straight up here. Yugi had thought about just taking residence in the kitchen so Kaiba could grade at the kitchen table, but then realized he had no idea how long it may take and he'd most likely get bored. Very bored.

When they'd come in his room, Yugi had quickly cleared off his desk of anything that may get in his way and let Kaiba begin grading. By all the papers Yugi had seen, he had a lot to go through, he couldn't even imagine having to do that almost every day. Yugi knew already he'd never want to be a teacher.

They had talked a little bit earlier, but Yugi hadn't wanted to speak too much. Afraid that he may disrupt his teacher's train of thought. His mind was a little busy anyways, thinking about his game and thinking about Kaiba at the same time kept his mouth shut.

Entering his room at first, Yugi had been kind of embarrassed. He wasn't sure what Kaiba was going to think of his room, and he hadn't been sure if it was clean. Luckily there were no spare clothes taking up space on the floor when they walked in. He did blush when Kaiba glanced to the rose by his bed and smirked at it. Last Friday had been amazing, even a few days later he was still glowing about it.

Honestly, Yugi had been expecting something really bad to happen. Something that would make him so embarrassed he'd never show his face again, never show up to school again, be reduced to wearing a paper bag over his head, or digging himself a hole to live in the rest of his life. He'd been incredibly nervous, and was still amazed he'd been able to speak. He'd also thought the horrible scenario of him tripping or staining his clothes with food would have been played out, but luck had been completely on his side that night. Nothing of the sort had befallen him.

Yugi kind of wondered what Kaiba thought during it, had he been nervous too? Had he been worrying something bad may happen?

Doubtful.

Kaiba didn't seem like the person to ever worry about something like that, and he didn't show any kind of nervousness when showing up at his door. Compared to Yugi who had stuttered his name embarrassingly.

When the character on the video game died, Yugi frowned while kicking his feet back and forth behind him slightly. He took his gaze over to Kaiba, wondering if he was almost done.

"Seto?" he muttered. Not too loudly so not to surprise him.

Kaiba stopped writing and glanced back at Yugi. Awaiting what the boy wanted to ask.

"Are you almost done?" he wondered curiously.

"Not exactly. I have at least another two hours of work left." Kaiba stated then turned back to continue working.

Yugi then fixed a frown at the back of him. "Oh…" he only stared after Kaiba for a little longer until looking back at his game. Having to restart it over again. While he played, he thought of something. "Would you like to go out to dinner with Atem and me when he gets back later tonight?"

Kaiba stayed silent awhile until he replied. "I don't know Yugi."

"Please? It'll give you and Atem a chance to get to know each other better, then maybe he'll stop acting like a parent when I talk about you." Yugi urged hopefully. He really did want Kaiba to come with them.

Kaiba laughed very lightly. "You talk about me?" there was an obvious smirk on his face just by the way he'd spoken.

Yugi instantly flushed pink. "Well… yeah… sometimes…" embarrassed about having to admit that.

"I guess I can go." he replied nonchalantly.

"Great!" Yugi beamed. A sudden excitement filling him. He just hoped that Atem would be ok with it.

xXxXx

Finally getting bored of the video game after an hour, Yugi let go of the controller to push himself up so he was sitting on his knees. His stomach being a little sore from laying on it for so long. Yugi took the control and tossed it lightly near the game console. After turning off both the T.V and game console Yugi walked over to Kaiba, when standing behind the chair he wrapped his arms around his neck then placed his head on his shoulder.

Yugi took in Kaiba's warm presence next to him, a smile crossing his face while looking curiously down at what he was doing. "So what are you grading?" Yugi asked. When he realized that it was his paper from earlier today, he completely reddened. "Oh."

"You did a good job." Kaiba stated. "Only one wrong."

Yugi looked over at the paper, only seeing one of the questions circled in red ink.

"How about you help me grade some of these? I'll get done faster if you help me." Kaiba questioned as he placed Yugi's paper in a stack that looked like already graded work.

"Ok!" Yugi chimed. "I've never graded anything before though…" he didn't want to accidently mess up and Kaiba get mad at him for it.

"It's simple." Kaiba picked up a stack of papers that were ungraded, then took an answer sheet and another red pen to hand to Yugi. "Just follow that and for a problem they get wrong circle it, then put an out of at the top of the paper so I'll be able to enter the grades easier."

"Alright." Yugi removed his arms from around Kaiba to take the papers and pen. Before he was able to walk away, Kaiba grabbed his forearm and glared.

"But don't even think about changing any answers, even if they are your friends." Kaiba stated seriously.

Yugi was a little taken back by the strong hold over his arm, and his face clearly showed it. Kaiba let go of him a few moments after glaring to soften his expression a little, but still look very serious.

"Don't worry, I won't." Yugi reassured. He turned away to pick a spot on the floor and sit down in a crisscrossed position. He placed down the stack of papers before picking up the answer sheet, he placed it farther away from the stack then picked up the first paper and placed it in between the stack and the answer sheet. Yugi uncapped the red pen and began looking over the answer sheet then the paper.

This really was pretty simple. After the first two he got use to it and was able to fly through grading these. Marking either a ten out of ten, nine out of ten, eight out of ten, there were even some that were three out of ten. Kaiba must have given Yugi the easy things to grade, because if this was all that Kaiba was going, then this could probably only take thirty minutes at the least. He would say sooner but his stack of paper's wasn't exactly very small.

xXxXx

Once Yugi finished, he was actually kind of proud of himself. "I finished!" Yugi cheered happily. Glancing back at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked back at Yugi before standing and approaching Yugi. He kneeled down next to him to observe his work. "Hmm, looks like you really are." Kaiba turned with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Yugi's chin to hold steadily in place. "Who knew you were so helpful." Kaiba leaned in closer to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

Yugi's heart beat picked up pace and a soft, wide spread flush pasted over his round cheeks. His lips melting together with Kaiba's was a pleasure all of its own. Yugi reached out to wrap his arms around Kaiba just as the kiss broke for breath.

They stared at each other for a long moment, the tension barely anything to handle. Kaiba leaned closer to Yugi's lips again, letting his tongue lightly skim over them to produce a soft whimper from the younger boy. Unable to resist, they were engorged into another heated, aggressive kiss. Kaiba forcing Yugi down onto the floor and placing both hands on either side of his head to keep himself from falling.

All the while the kiss never broken, Yugi gripped Kaiba tighter and tried to pull him closer so that the kiss could deepen. In response, he felt Kaiba part his lips and his tongue rub against his lower lip. Yugi didn't even think as he opened his mouth to let the not so foreign tongue explore his mouth. Neither was he thinking while his arms slipped from Kaiba's neck to the collar of his shirt. While his eyes were closed, his fingers searched around Kaiba's shirt before finding the first button and quickly undoing it.

Yugi couldn't help a moan when their tongues met, his fingers instinctively moved quicker to get the shirt unbuttoned. Once it was, Yugi reached his hands past the fabric to feel Kaiba's warm chest. His whole body shivering under the feel of the skin underneath his fingers. Never had he felt skin that was so comforting and smooth to feel.

Eventually they were forced to break away from each other before suffocating. They panted heavily over each other's mouth while going back to staring into the other's eyes, unable to look anywhere else. Yugi loved how deep blue Kaiba's eyes were, he could lose himself in them. He was able to see past the chilly feeling they first gave you, he could see something warmer behind his eyes. Yugi smiled lightly at him, unable to resist.

Kaiba smirked back and a moment later they were back to kissing. Their lips moving together in a perfect synch of motion, during this, one of Kaiba's hands rubbed along Yugi's bright red cheek, following along to let a few slim fingers over his jaw bone. They stilled traveled lower which caused Yugi to shutter, his back arching up off the floor once he felt Kaiba's hand traveling around his chest.

Once they broke away from the lip lock, Yugi was able to moan audibly, his head completely thoughtless except for the want to feel Kaiba's hands traveling lower…

But unfortunately that didn't happen. Kaiba had pulled away and sat up, like Yugi's moan had sent warning bells off in his head.

"I'm sorry Yugi, we went too far." he stated dully. Glancing away from the boy as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Yugi slowly sat up, a wild blush over him. "R-Right." Yugi murmured. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished that they had gone farther.

xXxXx

Hours after what happened in the bedroom, the two had moved downstairs and had taken residence on the couch. Yugi faced towards Kaiba, sitting in his lap as they spoke about mainly whatever crossed Yugi's mind at the moment.

That was also when Atem walked into the apartment after a day of work. Coming home to see his counterpart sitting in his boyfriends lap on the couch already had bad feeling creeping up, but he couldn't resist but take advantage of the situation. Or in other words, take advantage of an easy way to get them to break apart.

Atem smirked at them. "Ugh, get a room!"

They both looked over to Atem, Yugi blushing furiously as he got out of Kaiba's lap and stood up. Holding back from glaring at Atem for that comment.

"Hey Atem, how was work?" he asked to change the subject.

Atem placed down his backpack by the door but didn't step away from it. "Fine, it'll take time to get use to. But I'm starving so let's go! I'm sure you are too."

Yugi nodded, but before advancing to the door he grabbed Kaiba's hand and looked back to Atem. "Is it ok if Seto comes too?"

Atem glanced to Kaiba for a second before back to Yugi, shrugging. "I don't mind." he glared right after his words like regretting them or realizing something. "As long as you two don't make out the whole time."


	18. Misunderstanding

**A/N: **_Because you guys are so amazing, I decided to update way sooner then I intended! I'm almost sad that this story is coming to and end in a few more chapters, but overall this is probably my favorite chapter. :)_

_Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and favorited/alerted. It means so much to me! (I love you all!)_

_Please review! :)_

* * *

><p>Kaiba had driven them to an older Italian restaurant for dinner Yugi hadn't been to in a long time. The drive had been pretty awkward, everyone was silent, Atem always looking out the window each time Yugi took glances back at him. Yugi couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking about as he stared up into the darkening sky. Yugi still wondered this even after they were seated at a booth inside the restaurant.<p>

The waiter had given them their drinks, and taken their order, and the silence still ate away at Yugi. He sat next to Kaiba and Atem was across from him on the other side of the booth. Atem had his elbow up on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, staring out the window next to them. Yugi considered many times asking him what was wrong, but he was afraid that it may upset him since after all it was none of his business to know. Still, that didn't stop Yugi from wanting to know, that look on Atem's face made him worry.

He looked like he was baring the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, and Yugi wanted to help.

Yugi glanced over to Kaiba who was looking somewhere off in the restaurant. Yugi grabbed his hand, making him turn to look at him. Yugi gave him a slight smile before focusing his attention back on Atem.

"H-Hey Atem?" Yugi called out meekly.

Atem glanced to Yugi. Raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Atem stared at Yugi before smiling reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… a lot on my mind." His eyes strayed over to Kaiba and narrowed. "I have a lot of questions I still want to ask you."

Kaiba smirked lightly like taking it as a challenge. "Then ask."

Atem glared lightly. "Fine, and you better answer truthfully to everything!" he said seriously.

Kaiba nodded once.

His glare turned into a smirk. ""Have you always been a teacher?" Atem began. Staring intently at Kaiba.

Kaiba glared. "Yes."

"Have you ever committed a felony?"

"No."

"Done drugs?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"Sometimes."

"Drink?"

"Once in awhile."

Atem began glaring at him. He then glanced at Yugi and gave him a disapproving look. At least Kaiba was being honest. When Atem gazed back at him he continued to question him.

"What are your intentions with Yugi?" Atem asked.

"If you think I planned on taking advantage of him then you are greatly mistaken. I would never hurt Yugi like that." Kaiba snapped back. "I don't have any intentions with him now, I just enjoy being around him." he answered honestly.

Atem studied Kaiba before continuing. "Do you have any siblings or children?"

"No."

"Have you always lived in Domino?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any… strange piercings?"

Kaiba glared, clearly getting annoyed by all of the questions. "No."

"Tattoo's?"

"No."

Before Atem could ask anything else, Yugi interfered. "I think that's enough questions, don't you think?"

Atem sighed. "Alright, alright…" he turned his attention back out the window to stare off some more.

Yugi couldn't help but find that a little strange, but he glanced to Kaiba and apologized with his eyes for the interrogation. He hadn't realized that Atem was going to ask so much, maybe at least now he would trust Kaiba a little bit more now.

Kaiba took Yugi's apology and in return, kissed him on the forehead.

Atem glanced at them from the corner of his eye. "Remember what I said about making out!"

xXxXx

After the interrogation, things actually picked up. Atem appeared to trust Kaiba more, and what ever had been on his mind was dropped. The silence was finally broken, Atem and Kaiba actually had a conversation between each other. Yugi would add to it sometimes but he was still nervous that someone may see them, he hated the feeling but it wouldn't go away. He just felt like he was in the middle of a crowd, a spot light beaming down on him, and a sign above his head saying "guilty!"

Yugi really just couldn't shake off the feeling that one of these days him and Kaiba would be recognized together, and then it would all come crashing down. Yugi really tried not to think about it, even when their meals were brought it was hard to force down food with the nervous feeling. All though since Kaiba had stated that he was going to pay for it all, he tired to eat as much as he could so that his money wouldn't be wasted.

While watching Atem and Kaiba talk, he was actually kinda surprised that they were able to hold a conversation so well. He'd been sure that Atem would never like Kaiba, and that Kaiba would barely speak to him, it was actually kind of nice. He was glad that they weren't yelling back and forth, who knows, Atem might have brought pepper spray with him. Ever since he said that, Yugi had been wary if he really had any. Though he was too scared to ask about it anymore.

Another thirty minutes, they'd all finished, Kaiba paid for the meal, and they were back in his car driving back to the apartment. This time things were different, they actually had more of a conversation in the car also. Things weren't silent like they had been before, Yugi had even managed to fit in a few laughs during then with a little bit of back and forth bickering between Kaiba and Atem, it kinda reminded him of how Joey and Tristan did that a lot.

Yugi frowned to himself, sighing lightly. He really missed Joey.

xXxXx

Strangely, when coming back to the apartment complex, all of the parking lots were completely filled. Why it was strange was because normally it wasn't, someone in another apartment must have been having a party or something. So since it was so filled, Kaiba had stopped by the curb as close to the apartment as he could and got out to walk mainly just Yugi back for the "just in case" reason. It was completely dark anyways, you never knew when someone might jump out from nowhere and attack you.

Yugi had tried to reassure him that he'd be fine with Atem, but Kaiba appeared to be just as stubborn as Joey. That was probably the only thing they had in common.

When they were close enough to the apartment Yugi glanced up at Kaiba. "Thanks for everything tonight, it was really nice of yo-" Yugi suddenly bumped into the back of Atem who had stopped walking in front of him. Yugi turned his attention to Atem. "What's wrong?" Yugi wondered. Atem's expression was strange, it looked like he had just seen a ghost. Yugi followed where Atem's eyes were looking and saw what made him stop so abruptly.

A slender figure stood standing near the stairs to their apartment, it was dark so Yugi couldn't see his face, and his bangs covered his eyes. But he instantly recognized that tan skin.

Atem took one shaky step forward. His mouth opened but he said nothing.

He instantly looked up at hearing Atem move closer to him. His blue eyes still bright even in such darkness. They flickered from Atem, to Yugi, and lastly stopping on Kaiba ware they appeared to enrage. He stepped closer to them so out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" was Seth's instantly demand at Kaiba.

Kaiba glared. "I could ask you the same thing!" he snapped back rudely.

Seth glared back bundling a fist. "You're dating Atem aren't you?" Seth looked over to Atem who still couldn't say a word. "Where did you find this loser?"

"I'll show you who's a loser!" Kaiba barked. Approaching Seth before he could defend himself and punching him square in the face with so much force that it knocked him to the ground.

Seth wasn't put down very easily. He wiped away some blood from his lip and stood, throwing punches at Kaiba who kept stepping away.

"Stop it!" Yugi cried at them. He couldn't believe Seth was here after so long, but he didn't want to see him fight with Kaiba. This was just a misunderstanding, Seth thought that Kaiba was dating Atem. He really hated when people jumped to conclusions.

Just before Seth landed a punch at Kaiba, he was pulled back. Atem turning him around and kissing him. The tension faded from Seth, his shoulder's relaxed and his fist loosened. While that happened Yugi ran up to Kaiba to make sure he was alright.

A moment later both Yugi and Kaiba heard the loudest_ slap _they'd ever heard. They looked over to see Seth now on the ground, holding his pulsing red cheek that had a red imprint of Atem's hand. Atem had his hand raised that was completely red and an angry glare was focused down on him.

"How dare you think I'd date someone else! I am not dating him, he's dating Yugi!" he yelled furiously. You could practically see steam coming from him he was so angry.

Seth looked up at Atem, he actually flinched as Atem slowly lowered his hand. He glanced back at Kaiba and Yugi, both able to see the red hand print on his face. "Sorry." he stated before looking back at Atem. He rose from the ground to gaze at Atem who had his arms crossed and his face turned away from Seth. Yugi knew that Seth couldn't tell, but Yugi knew he was hiding his tears from him. Yugi had known Atem long enough to be able to tell how he was feeling from body language.

"Idiot… why are you here?" Atem murmured. Trying to sound angry but it was clear he was upset. "Come back to hurt me some more?"

"I came back to apologize to you." Seth sighed ruggedly when Atem still refused to look at him. "I am an idiot, and you can call me every name in the book if it makes you feel better. I don't even know how many times I can say sorry until you forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt you, and left without saying anything, I'm sorry I didn't call you to tell you that I was sorry for what I did. I was just… I didn't know how I was going to be able to face you after I walked out on you."

Seth reached out to place a hand on Atem's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I doubted we couldn't work through what happened, I just… was so fed up… and I wasn't thinking at all… I felt like a complete moron for what I did. I feel like an even bigger one for doubting that you loved me, and I sure showed that I loved you by walking away…" his voice had grown a little quieter but he recomposed himself a second later. "But I do love you Atem, more than anything. And I hope you'll forgive me."

Atem remained silent. Probably thinking over everything Seth had said. When he turned to look at him, his eyes were reddened by tears and the glare still remained on his face, but it was lighter than before. He shrugged Seth's hand off, then hit him in the shoulder. "You're a complete asshole, you know that?" he punched Seth again and again in the same spot as he spoke. Letting out every emotion he'd been holding in. "You're the biggest asshole I've never met! You didn't even care that you practically cut up my heart when you left! You didn't care that you just walked out on me even though I begged you not to leave!"

"You have no idea how badly I hurt after that! Day after day, I sat in our room and wondered… I wondered what I did that was so wrong that made you walk out on me like that!" his punching grew slower and less aggressive. "I couldn't even sleep without dreams plaguing me! I could barely go through the day without thinking about you! Every time I walked into the kitchen I thought about the day you left me! How I fell on my knees after you and sobbed." Atem's glare turned into a very forlorn expression. "I got a job and told my friends about us! I thought once I did what was bothering you so much, you'd come right back! But did you? No! No you didn't!" Atem cried in anguish.

"You made me wait so long for you to come back! Why! Why!" he dropped down to his knees. Completely broken down and sobbing. He began lightly hitting one of Seth's knees. Constantly murmuring the same word over and over again. "Why…"

Seth kneeled down in front of him. He took a hold of Atem's hand and held it tightly, the owner of the hand looking up with tear burdened eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, like speaking only through their eyes before Seth wrapped his arms around Atem.

"I'm sorry Atem. I love you, and I'll never leave you again." he promised. Holding him even tighter.

Atem let himself be held while taking in Seth's words. He squinted his eyes shut after a minute and wrapped his arms around the other. "I missed you so much!" he murmured into his shoulder. "Seth… don't ever leave again, please!"

"I won't. I swear."

After possibly five minutes of them just holding onto each other, and Atem coming down from his emotional overload. They pulled away from each other. Atem managing a light smile with a streak of dried tears down his face.

"I love you." he said. Reaching out a hand to place over his cheek.

Seth smiled as best he could back. Before he could reply, Atem smirked.

"But your sleeping on the couch for a week." Atem stated.

Seth chuckled. "Alright, I guess that's fair."

"And I want a back massage every day after work whenever I want!" he added as they both stood up.

"That can be arranged."

Yugi smiled at them. Glad that things had worked out and they were back together, he knew Seth would come back and seeing Atem really, genuinely smile sent a huge wave of relief through him. He had a feeling that things were finally starting to get better. Took long enough.


	19. Backstabbed

**A/N: **_One more chapter! o.o_

_Thank you everyone for your reviews/favorites/alerts. I still don't think my writing is that great, but it must be. xD_

_Review please! =)_

* * *

><p>Yugi was almost sprinting down the hall towards his first period, he wasn't late, but actually early. He was going so fast because he didn't want to waste any time he could be spending with Kaiba. Since Atem was in such a good mood now that Seth was back, he'd gotten up earlier then Yugi had. Which was pretty rare.<p>

He was so overjoyed that Seth was back, things were starting to become familiar again, before the two of them having a fight. The only thing that was strange was to see a pillow and blanket laid out over the couch. It was nice to have an actual breakfast now too, one that didn't taste like charcoal. Things really were getting better, eventually it would be like nothing had happened between the two of them.

Seeing Atem back to smiling now, made Yugi feel even better. That meant that Atem was happy again, even though last night it had been very emotional, Atem didn't appear to let anything affect his mood.

He couldn't believe that Seth was just there when they came back from dinner. That had been the last thing he'd ever expected, but Atem had seemed way more shocked then himself. He was glad that things had gotten straightened out between Kaiba and Seth or it probably would have turned out ugly. He didn't even want to think about what they would have done to each other, and it was just a misunderstanding in the first place! Hopefully now Seth learned his lesson. His cheek was actually still a little red from where Atem had slapped him, it was probably going to turn into a bruise.

After Kaiba had left last night, they'd gone inside to talk about where Seth had gone. He'd explained that he had just gone out of town for the seven or eight days he was gone, just thinking things over. He said that he'd been unsure how he could face Atem again, and that after three days, he already missed him. Eventually the days just started piling up and he couldn't think of what to do, but he stated that he'd gotten sick of waiting and gone back to the apartment to confront Atem. Telling him how sorry he was and how much he loved him.

When he saw Kaiba, he'd instantly thought that Atem was dating him, and had apologized to Yugi again for being so rude to Kaiba. He'd just been worried that Atem had started seeing someone else while he was away since they hadn't officially broken up. But then Atem had reassured him that he hadn't even thought about that, and never would have anyways.

So things were finally starting to look up, with things at home better, hopefully things here would be better too.

As Yugi turned a corner to the hallway in which his english classroom was, he stopped. Joey was leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hall. His gaze downwards but not for long, he looked up at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, whatcha doin' here so early?" he questioned dully. He acted like he already knew. Joey pushed himself away from the lockers, turning towards Yugi and crossing his arms. A clear glare over his features.

Yugi couldn't stop his heart from beating a little faster. What was Joey doing here? Had he been waiting for him? "I was just going to first period to drop off my stuff." Yugi stated in the most convincing voice he could.

Joey's glare hardened. "Liar. You came here to make out with our teacher, didn't ya?"

Yugi's eyes widened his cheeks flushed but he remained silent. Not sure what to say.

"I know that's why you're here." Joey walked closer to Yugi.

"No it's not!" Yugi blurted.

"Stop lying!" Joey snapped back. "Your treating me like I don't know what's going on!"

"I don't know what your talking about, Joey." Yugi murmured. Maybe if he kept denying it, then Joey would just back off. It wasn't like he had proof.

"I saw you last night! I saw you, Atem, and _him_ all together! If you didn't know, I got a job at that Italian restaurant you guys went to last night, and I saw everything!" Joey barked in his face. His fists began shaking with anger. "I can't believe how much you've kept from me an how much you've lied to my face! Are we really best friends? Last I checked, best friends don't keep things like that from each other!"

Yugi felt himself shrink under the glare of Joey. His shoulders slouched while his gaze went to the floor. "I'm sorry Joey… I didn't mean to lie to you about this… it's just that… I knew somewhere deep down you would react like this… and I was afraid of it… and I didn't tell you about Kaiba because he could get in a lot of trouble for this…"

Joey stared at him like trying to burn holes through his head. "I thought about exposing you guys, after all it is illegal."

Yugi instantly looked up. His eyes pleading. "Please don't Joey! If we were really best friends then you would accept my choices and accept who I am! I don't understand why you think I'm any different then I was before!"

"Maybe if you had told me sooner and not kept secrets from me I would have!" he then pointed an accusing finger at Yugi. "You're the one who was assuming I wouldn't accept you! Maybe I would have if you hadn't lied to me! I have half a damn nerve to call the police right now cuz I'm not the only one who saw you! Everyone at that restaurant saw!"

Before the conversation could continue the warning bell rang, students beginning to already fill the halls.

"Hey Yugi, Joey!" Tea called to them as she appeared farther down the hallway.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Joey turned around without another word and walked into the classroom.

When Tea was in front of Yugi she smiled at him. "Hey! You alright?"

Yugi stared off at the door for a moment before turning his attention back to Tea. "Y-Yeah… fine. Let's just g-go." he mumbled hurriedly.

Both of them walked into the classroom together, and as soon as Yugi looked at Joey and saw that glare over his face, he felt sick. Sick to his stomach. He didn't know where it came from, but tried to ignore it as he walked with Tea to his seat.

Yugi sat silently, staring down at his desk while the conversation with Joey wove through his thoughts.

After a few more minutes, the bell rang again and class started. Kaiba already starting to go into a lecture that Yugi couldn't find himself listening to, he tried but he kept tuning himself out, like the words were just flowing around his head, unable to enter his ears. The only thing he could hear was Joey's yelling in his head, calling him a liar, telling him he was going to expose everything. Yugi's eyes widened at the thought of never seeing Kaiba again.

"Yugi?" Tea whispered. Placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly. "Yugi? Are you ok? Your so pale." she asked worriedly.

Yugi shook his head. Unable to find words come from his mouth, he felt his body begin trembling with some kind of fear. He couldn't control it, his stomach began lurching forward and churning uncomfortably.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Tea shouted over his voice. Worry written over her face as she rose from her seat and brought Yugi slowly up with her. "I think Yugi's sick! May I take him to the nurse's office?"

Kaiba looked between them, trying desperately to hide worry as he nodded his head.

"Thank you." Tea placed an arm around Yugi's shoulder and walked him out of the classroom as quickly as Yugi could walk. All through the hallways she tried to ask him what was wrong and if he was going to be ok, but Yugi couldn't speak. She even went to rubbing his back, trying to calm and comfort him because his shaking had gotten worse. All of the color had drained from his face, he looked like a ghost practically.

"Yugi, please say something!" Tea begged. Trying to walk faster.

Yugi didn't reply. He stayed completely silent. His stomach flipping even more, he had to fight back the urge to gag.

As soon as they reached the nurse's office, the nurse was standing next to Tea, looking worriedly at the boy with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Since Yugi couldn't speak, Tea did for him.

"I don't know! He said he was fine before class started but once he sat down, he started getting really pale!" Tea confessed hurriedly.

"I think you should lay down." the nurse stated. Tea moved away so that the nurse could place a hand on Yugi's shoulder and move him closer to the bed.

Though they didn't walk much farther before Yugi's knees gave out, dropping him down onto the floor. His stomach forcing up anything it could for him to throw up. Tears welled in his eyes, feeling disgusted throwing up and the pain of feeling something coming back up his throat so forcefully.

"Oh dear, help me pick him up." the nurse said to Tea who nodded. They went on either side of Yugi and picked up his arms. They practically dragged him over to a bed and had him lay down.

Yugi curled up into a ball, watching his pale hands shake before him. "What's wrong with me…?"


	20. Tear's and Apologies

**A/N: **_Well this is it, I hope the ending doesn't suck. I feel like everytime I end a story, it's bad. I guess that's just the one thing I'm not good at._

_Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. It makes me happy to know that you liked this story so much._

_Reviews would be nice so I know how you liked the end..._

* * *

><p>Even by lunch, Yugi was still in the nurses office, or in the bathroom. He was kneeled before the toilet, throwing up and crying, he didn't even know how many times he'd thrown up or how long he'd been in here. He was afraid of what was going on with him, he just couldn't stop it. Yugi didn't even want to think about lunch right now, he felt completely disgusted with himself. He wanted this to end.<p>

He stared into the toilet for a few moments before gagging twice and throwing up whatever was left inside of him. After he was done, he stood shakily, flushed the toilet, washed off his face with water, washed his hands five times, and wobbled out of the bathroom. Hoping to not return for a while. Once he was back in the small white room with two beds, he saw Tea still sitting on the bed he'd been laying at. She looked up at him, her face completely worried.

"Feel any better?" she questioned him.

"A little bit… I don't think I'm going to be throwing up for a while... or at least I hope so." Yugi replied back. He was surprised that Tea was still here, the nurse had gone for lunch and probably told Tea to stay here and make sure he was alright. Yugi went to sit down next to Tea who sighed.

"The nurse told me she thinks you had an emotional overload, care to talk about what happened? Was it something to do with Joey?" she asked. Though wasn't very demanding about it.

Yugi thought back to this morning, barely wanting to think about it. Yugi nodded. "We had a fight…" sudden tears found their way to his eyes.

Tea noticed this and frowned. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. I'll understand."

"No. You need to know… and I want to tell someone." Yugi confessed even though thinking about made his eyes blur with tears. "We fought about what had been happening… he told me that best friends don't lie to each other or keep secrets… he even…" Yugi's voice began choking up. Thinking about how he'd threatened to expose Kaiba and him. "He…"

Tea placed an arm around Yugi to comfort him. "It's ok Yugi, you can tell me. That's what friends are for."

"I… I don't think I can…" Yugi muttered. He didn't know how Tea would react. What if she threatened to expose them just like Joey had? He couldn't tell her, Yugi didn't want to take that risk.

"Whatever you tell me I promise to keep between us. I promise I won't tell anyone else." she reassured.

Yugi glanced to her, seeing Tea smiling at him. Yugi stared at her, feeling something inside him snap and the words just flow out of his mouth. "He even threatened to expose that I was dating our english teacher!" he cried at her. Watching her expression.

Tea's smile faded away and she stared at Yugi in complete shock, during then Yugi used the time to explain.

"I haven't been dating him that long but Joey found out and threatened to expose us." Yugi explained. "Please Tea, don't tell anyone! Please!" he begged her. Hoping that she agreed. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't.

Tea remained completely shocked. Like someone had just punched her in the stomach, but eventually she nodded once. "I-I won't tell anyone…" she stated. "But I can't say that I'm not completely shocked and that I approve of it, but I won't tell anyone." her features eventually softened, seeing so many tears on Yugi's cheeks. "We're friends, I would never do anything like that."

Yugi smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you." even though Tea said she wasn't going to tell anyone, that didn't stop the fear of Joey's threat from going away. What if he already told someone? What if something happened to Kaiba? Yugi chocked on a sob, turning away from her to bury his face in his hands and cry. How could things get to this? He'd thought that they would get better, he couldn't believe that Joey had threatened to tell someone. How could he?

Weren't they supposed to be friends? Yugi knew it had been wrong to lie and keep secrets like that, but that didn't give Joey a right to expose them just because he was mad at him for it. That was completely unfair and there was clearly nothing Yugi could say that would change his mind. This was all so horrible, what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to just break up with Kaiba for this, he really liked him and he should be able to date whoever he wanted to.

He refused to end their relationship even if Joey exposed them. He just couldn't wrap his head around that Joey was causing all of this, his best friend.

When both Atem and Kaiba entered the room, Tea glanced up at them but Yugi still kept his face buried in his hands. Unable to look up at anyone, feeling too pathetic to.

"Tea could you giv-" Atem began but Tea cut him off.

She glared slightly. "I know already, and I promised I wouldn't tell." she said seriously. Tea then stood up to let Kaiba approach Yugi and take her seat.

Yugi looked up at him, large purple eyes filled with painful tears. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba and cried into him, trying to take in all of the comfort and warmth he gave off. Kaiba also placed his arms around Yugi to comfort him further.

Atem frowned at the sight. He sat down on the other side of Yugi, he placed a hand on his back and rubbed along it soothingly. Trying to calm his sobbing counterpart. "It's ok, everything will be ok Yugi." he tried to calm him, but it didn't seem to work.

Yugi turned his head to glance at Atem with one eye. "No it's not!"

Atem gave him a soft smile. "It will be! I promise. Now what's wrong?"

Yugi stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and turning back to keep his face buried in Kaiba's coat. "Joey! He knows about me and Kaiba! A-And he threatened to expose us!" Yugi cried. It was disoriented and muffled but Kaiba and Atem still understood what he said.

"He won't, he's probably just still mad." Atem reassured even though he was unsure himself. He just wanted to get Yugi to stop crying.

"How do you know!" Yugi cried out again. Holding onto Kaiba even tighter.

"Well… I guess I don't… but I'm sure he won't." Atem stated. Completely failing at trying to calm him, but he just didn't know what else to do or say.

Yugi backed out of Kaiba to use a hand and wipe away some of his tears. His eyes red rimmed and a broken expression on his face. "He's going to tell everyone… he hates me…"

"I don't hate ya."

They all gazed to the door, seeing Joey standing there with his hands jammed into his pockets and a sorry look on his face.

Yugi almost couldn't believe it. "Joey…?" why would he be here? And why did he look like that?

"Look Yuge… I'm… I'm sorry. I may have been mad at you, but I never hated you." Joey walked closer to them until he was standing in front of the still teary eyed Yugi. He seemed to be trying to ignore who's arms he was in. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, I'm not gonna tell anyone about you two… I was just mad at you guys for keeping so much from me. I felt like you guys didn't trust me enough of somethin'. Like I wouldn't understand, before any of this happened, I would have if you guys just told me sooner."

He glanced between Atem and Yugi while he spoke, but it was clearly hard for him to see Yugi's upset face. "I'm sorry for acting so immature, like fightin' with Yami an just avoiding you guys. I just wanted to stay away from the problem like it would go away." he gazed at Atem. "What you told me was true, but I was too stubborn to except it." his attention went back to Yugi. "I just want everything to be better again. I'm sick of this stupid pointless fighting."

Joey frowned. "When I saw you look so sick Yuge, I realized how big of an ass I was being to his best friend, an knowing that I caused it." Joey reached behind his head to scratch at it a little hesitantly. Clearly having a hard time finally owning up. "I don't wanna fight with you guys anymore… and even though I'm still creeped out that your dating our teacher an everything… I'll get over it." Joey then reached out his hand to Yugi. Smiling lightly. "So… you'll forgive me right? Cuz that was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Yugi glanced from Joey's face to his hand before smiling. He let go of Kaiba to reach out and grab Joey's hand, who pulled Yugi up and into a hug.

"Yeah, after that I'll forgive you! We're best friends after all! I would have forgiven you if you just said sorry." Yugi admitted.

Joey looked down at him. "Seriously?"

Yugi thought about it for a moment before laughing. "Probably not."

"Haha. Figures. I knew it wouldn't be that simple." Joey replied.

Atem then stood up. "Hey! Don't I get a hug too?"

Yugi and Joey glanced to Atem, both smiling.

"Come here then!" Joey yelled playfully. Breaking an arm away from Yugi for Atem.

Atem smiled at them before joining in on the now group hug.

Tea laughed at the boys. "Aw, how cute. I'm glad this is all over now."

"You bet it is!" Joey crushed both Atem and Yugi for a second before letting go of them. Laughing when they both were breathing a little heavier at having the air squeezed from their lungs. "You know Yuge," Joey glanced between him and Kaiba. "I never imagined you'd be one to break the rules."

Yugi laughed. Glancing to Kaiba and smiling. "I wouldn't normally, but in this case it's worth it!" a second later he was at Kaiba's side. Holding onto his arm. "Isn't it?"

Kaiba smirked at him. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
